


Великая глушь

by greencrayon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is allowed to have friends, Derek will take off his shirt, Don’t copy to another site, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, POV Derek, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, alternate universe - alaska, things just tend to not work out for him, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: После второй мировой Дерек возвращается домой на Аляску, в Фэрбенкс, вместе с недавно обращённым бетой Айзеком. А находит остов сгоревшего дома, несколько новых оборотней и одного невыносимо упрямого человека, который предпочитает зваться Стайлзом.





	1. Не шлите мне глупых и хилых, сильных и здравых жду я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975340) by [Harlanhardway (Target44)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Target44/pseuds/Harlanhardway). 



Как же Дерек ненавидел эту пору на Аляске: солнцу уже не хватало прежних сил согреть воздух, а ночные заморозки ещё не окрепли до той степени, чтобы прибить комаров. Куда ни глянь — сыро, топко и убого.  
   
Не приносил радости и горелый остов, бывший ранее усадьбой семейства Хейлов. Дерек глядел на него с дороги, а дом будто рассматривал его в ответ. Слепые, с вырванными ставнями и потрескавшимися стёклами большие окна на фасаде зияли пустотой. Усадьба, некогда на редкость надёжная, несокрушимая и живая, теперь покосилась, оседая набок под собственным весом, будто бесхозный вздувшийся труп, гниющий в чащобе.

Но вот вернулся Дерек. Остался последним, но вернулся.  
   
Дерек внимательно оглядел разросшийся сад. Ворон добирал остатки овощей с грядок матери. Пожар их не коснулся — они были поодаль от дома, но за год без присмотра совсем одичали. _Скоро же природа возвращает свои владения_ , подумал он про себя. Ворон с отчаянной надеждой расклёвывал тыквы на грядке — надо думать, летом они проросли сами по себе.  
   
Дерек обошёл грузовик и, зачерпнув горсть сухого овса из мешка в кабине — другого места ему не нашлось, — рассыпал зёрна по траве и дороге. В **о** роны сулят шальную удачу — если она и сбудется, то не так, как ожидаешь. Дерек был не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от какого ни есть предвестия. Всё-таки добрый знак. По дороге в дом он бросил ещё горстку — ворон одобрительно каркнул и принялся клевать зёрна.

Айзек нашёлся в бывшей гостиной, лопатой он выгребал головёшки и грузил их в тачку. В воздухе стояла взвесь пепла и сажи, по стенам чернели подпалины, а на потолке, словно тучи, отпечатались пятна от дыма.

Айзек, помедлив, стянул намотанный платок с лица и посмотрел на Дерека, ероша копну тёмно-русых волос. Они вились нежными завитками, как руно у ягнят на животе.

— Я бы не ходил на верхний этаж, да и кухня скорее всего обвалится после первого же ливня, но вот в этой комнате, — он ткнул лопатой в пол, — каменные фундамент и стены. Очень крепкие, мне кажется, с них дом и начался, а остальное достроили позже.

— Так и было, — Дерек медленно подошёл к громадному каменному камину, который когда-то был сердцем дома. Дымоход от него тянулся прямо вверх, как ствол векового дерева. Своим теплом он обогревал коридоры и комнаты наверху. — Эту комнату сложили при моей бабке, когда она перебралась сюда из Голландии в 1853 году. Со временем семья стала разрастаться, дом достроили: добавили два этажа и отдельную кухню со столовой, — присев на корточки у очага, он заглянул в топку, растёр нагар с решётки меж пальцев. — Здесь недавно кто-то был, зажигали огонь.  
   
Айзек заглянул ему через плечо. На пробу втянул воздух носом, сморщился и чихнул, отступая. Заглушив следующий мощный чих в сгибе локтя, потёр нос краем рубашки и посмотрел с отвращением.

— Ну, если они задумывали поджог, то малость опоздали, не так ли? Вряд ли эти угли могут сгореть ещё раз.

Дерек выпрямился, облокачиваясь о каминную полку, погладил обкатанные речные камни. Сколько раз в детстве в схожие промозглые дни он стоял так, сушась у огня. На мгновение ему вспомнилось тепло под ладонями.

 — По-твоему, лучше спать во дворе под дождём?

— А ты намереваешься спать во дворе под дождём?

— Только в крайнем случае.

— Тогда и я тоже. Не хотелось бы доводить до крайности.

Дерек с улыбкой в глазах взглянул на Айзека и снова присел, чтобы вычистить решётку.  
   
Айзека он повстречал в последний день Второй мировой — в день победы над Японией. Вечером того дня умер Питер, а Дерек стал альфой. Тогда, на базе Гуадалканала, у Дерека загудело в ушах, будто от артиллерийского обстрела вдалеке, он взглянул на часы отметить время — было ровно двадцать два часа двадцать пять минут. Сильно распирало череп, он смотрел на циферблат, а перед глазами всё то наливалось красным, то светлело. Секундная стрелка разгонялась рывками, а часовая и минутная сливались в одну. Потом что-то лопнуло, как банка под колёсами грузовика, Дерека вырвало прямо на ботинки, и он, упав в грязь, потерял сознание.  
   
Списав тошноту на дизентерию и праздничные возлияния, его оттащили в лазарет отоспаться. Проснулся он уже свежеиспечённым альфой через кровать от Айзека Лейхи, восемнадцатилетнего паренька, добровольцем отправившегося на фронт из Новой Англии. По внешнему виду он уже вышел из детства, но и возмужать не успел. Вот только Айзек Лейхи не перепил. Айзек уже долго не мог стоять и ходить, не чувствовал рук и ног. Глаза перестали следить за движущимся предметом, и большую часть времени он, будто выживший из ума старик, не понимал, где находился и как сюда попал.  
   
Но и маразмом он не страдал — от недоедания у него обнаружили бери-бери, которая даже толком не болезнь, а нехватка витамина В1, но такая затяжная и острая, что от неё повреждается мозг. Айзек выжил год в японском лагере для военнопленных только чтобы после освобождения попасть в объятия армии США и медленно подыхать на картонном матрасе в собственной рвоте. И всё оттого, что в мире не хватает красного мяса. Не обратить его было бы преступлением, испытанием судьбы.  
   
Вот так, в минуту помешательства, Дерек обратил его, а Айзек выжил и стал оборотнем. А дальше только волею слепого случая они оказались на одном корабле по дороге домой, и чудом путешествие до Сан-Франциско прошло без происшествий, а выпало оно как раз на время первого полнолуния Айзека. Пару дней спустя после прибытия им выдали увольнительные билеты и, освободив от службы вместе с тысячами других солдат, отправили на все четыре стороны. Айзеку вдобавок полагался автобусный билет до Новой Англии, но он продал его и сказал, что ему некуда возвращаться. Дерек не стал расспрашивать, да и к лучшему — ведь теперь они были братьями.  
   
Приблизительные новые планы заключались в том, чтобы дождаться весны, а когда потеплеет и Айзек научится контролировать обращение, вернуться на север, в усадьбу Хейлов на окраине Фэрбенкса. Тогда же, сразу после увольнения, они покатили по трассе пять в Бейкерсфилд, штат Калифорния. Там жила сестра Дерека Кора со своей новой стаей. Пустыня была безлюдная, тёмная и сухая, они ехали не торопясь, прокладывая путь по южной Калифорнии и наслаждаясь тишиной.  
   
Кору оказалось не так легко отыскать. Поиски, на которые ушёл едва ли не целый год, закончились в окрестностях Сент-Джорджа, в Юте. Кочевая стая мужа Коры параноидально меняла места стоянок, нигде не задерживаясь повторно. От неё они узнали, что же случилось со стаей семейства Хейлов: о возвращении Питера с войны и смерти Талии, и, наконец, о пожаре, из-за которого Дерек получил силы альфы, находясь на другом конце света. В огне погибла вся стая, остался лишь Дерек, служивший в то время в армии, новообращённый Айзек и еще один бета — его в Фэрбенксе за несколько дней до пожара укусил Питер — по имени Скотт МакКолл.

Новость о Скотте МакКолле всё и изменила.

***

Этой ночью всё-таки пришлось спать на улице.  
   
Ливня как прошлой ночью не было, но палатка не успела просохнуть. В ней же они спали в путешествии через пустыню и по дороге в Фэрбенкс, так что она успела изрядно прохудиться. Тесная была палатка, подтекала с потолка да и давно уже начала попахивать. Однако всё в ней было знакомо, надёжно, а запах грязи, пота и истлевающей парусины даже успокаивал. Начинало пахнуть стаей.

Айзек непрестанно тёр опухшие покрасневшие веки, устраиваясь под своими одеялами — он перекладывал их, ворочаясь и подтыкая, пока наконец не расположил как надо. Вообще-то он вымахал за шесть футов ростом, широкоплечим, длинноруким и длинноногим, но свернувшись под одеялами больше походил на мешок острыми локтями и коленками, с неясным запахом плесени и ланолина.  
   
Когда Дерек вечером зажёг огонь в камине, обнаружилось, что кто-то выстлал трубу аконитом. Разогретый пламенем, пар от него медленно разошёлся по комнате. У Айзека опухло горло и покраснели глаза. Айзек относительно недавно стал оборотнем и не смог сразу распознать, что случилось, но Дерек понял тотчас же. Даже под завесой резкой жгучести дыма и пепла, пропитавших дом, запах горящего аконита он бы не забыл никогда.

Дерек, впрочем, задумался, а заметил бы он этот запах лет пять назад, до того, как стал отчаянно бдительным, до того, как привык жить под сенью постоянной угрозы, оглядываясь на каждый шорох? Признаки отравления были так трудноуловимы, что их можно было легко пропустить: слезящиеся глаза новообращённого беты, слегка неприятный запах. Сейчас ему этого оказалось достаточно, а вот насчёт себя пятилетней давности он не был уверен.

Айзек чихнул и высморкался в носовой платок.

— Кому понадобилось делать такую подлость? И зачем? Как нам теперь вычищать трубу?

Глядя на небо сквозь подвёрнутый полог палатки, Дерек пожал плечами. Облака рассеялись, и впервые с их приезда на Аляску показались звёзды.

— Я не знаю.

Еще одна тайна в копилку историй, на разгадку которых у него не было ни времени, ни сил.

В теории было бы здорово ночевать под крепкой крышей у тёплого камина, но Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что рад оказаться под открытым небом. Дом придавливал печалью, как каменная темница, обвалившаяся под весом собственной трагедии. Снаружи было не очень-то удобно, но по крайней мере тут светили звёзды.

— Айзек, — шёпотом позвал Дерек, не отводя глаз от ночного неба.

— Да, шеф?

— Ты когда-нибудь видел северное сияние?

Айзек подполз поближе к распахнутому пологу и выглянул наружу. Ночное небо сияло над головой. Словно бескрайний океан оно переливалось, вздымалось зелёными и синими волнами на фоне Млечного пути.

— Ух ты, — глаза Айзека сверкнули золотом — его волка тянуло посмотреть. — Что это такое?

Дерек взглянул на него искоса и снова повернулся к небу.

— Племена атабасков верят, что северное сияние появляется, когда души умерших пытаются обратиться к живущим. Небесные люди наблюдают за нами и шлют нам послания, написанные светом.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— От тёти, она была из атабасков.

Айзек не отрываясь рассматривал сине-зелёные переливы в небе.

— Мои родители тоже умерли.

Дерек кивнул: он почувствовал, как его собственные глаза альфы полыхнули красным в ответ на золотистые Айзека.

— Хорошее толкование, Дерек. Мне нравится.

Дерек снова кивнул, улыбаясь в небо.

***

Следующим утром они поехали в Фэрбенкс в бакалейную лавку за строительными материалами и парой новых инструментов. Зимовать в старом доме больше нельзя, и за краткий срок, остававшийся до первого снегопада, нужно было придумать, где жить.

Дерек тревожился и был как на иголках. По-хорошему, к зиме нужно готовиться загодя, за несколько месяцев. А тут надвигалось осеннее равноденствие. Первый снег выпадет через несколько недель — это если повезёт. До солнцестояния оставалось всего три полнолуния и уже сегодня наступит первое. Слишком мало времени на всё про всё. Если Скотт МакКолл до сих пор жив и в здравом уме, а не скачет диким зверем по лесам, то его следовало найти побыстрее.

Сморщив нос, Айзек чихнул и поправил шарф. Привалившись к двери грузовика, он разглядывал пробегающий мимо пейзаж.

— А почему нам просто не переждать где-нибудь до весны, раз уж ты так волнуешься о солнцестоянии?

Дерек перехватил руль поудобнее.

— МакКоллу может и удалось протянуть первую зиму в одиночку, но вторую он не продержится. Тебе тоже будет тяжко, но и он теперь один из нас. Мы не станем его бросать.  
   
Он коротко взглянул на Айзека: тот, по уши натянув воротник, кутался в пальто. Айзек постоянно мёрз, и иногда Дерек задумывался, не сказываются ли это последствия бери-бери, которая чуть не прикончила его на Гуадалканале. Организм оборотней исцеляется почти ото всех болезней, но впрочем взять питательные вещества из воздуха не может. Превращение в оборотня не исцелило Айзека мгновенно — оборотни всё же могут погибнуть от истощения, разве что не так быстро, как люди. Укус дал время, а оно помогло Айзеку: его организм успел набрать питательных веществ до того, как стало поздно. Сейчас он уже достаточно долго был здоров, но это не означало, что он забыл голод.

Дерек остановил машину на улице Кушман, у бакалеи. Надо будет купить Айзеку пальто потеплее, шерстяные подштанники, а ещё рукавицы и шапку. Пожалуй, настоящий отремонтированный дом тоже поможет делу. А потом Айзеку можно будет подумать и о семье. Наверняка ему будет теплее в настоящей семье. Дереку бы очень хотелось, чтобы стая разрослась.

Но сначала главное. И они вошли в лавку.  
   
На что действительно годились жители городишек, так это разносить слухи и сочинять сплетни. Дерек был готов поспорить, что через двадцать минут половина Фэрбенкса будет знать, что младший сынок Хейлов вернулся в город. Сплетен следовало ожидать с самого начала и бороться с ними бессмысленно, это всё равно что пытаться остановить прилив. Без помощи бога, луны или армии США и думать нечего их прекратить, но вот предугадать и опередить возможно. Держа эту мысль в памяти, Дерек поздоровался с продавцом, назвал своё имя и Айзека, и следующие несколько минут заливался о погоде, войне и планах по перестройке дома. Под конец он упомянул старого друга, с которым служил на острове Адак.

— А вернулся ли сюда после войны сержант Ной Стилински?

Спрашивать о Скотте МакКолле показалось Дереку плохой идеей. Велики были шансы, что тот спятил еще в прошлом году и сейчас мог бегать голышом по лесам, питаясь сырой лосятиной и воя на луну. Как человеку, только что вернувшемуся в город, да ещё в свете загадочных трагических обстоятельств, Дереку не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание, задавая подозрительные вопросы. А вот со штаб-сержантом Стилински Дерек прослужил почти полтора года, всю Алеутскую кампанию, и тот не раз показал себя человеком, умеющим глядеть в оба, держать рот на замке, а нос по ветру. Семья у него была небольшая, сын в Фэрбенксе, и он с нетерпением считал дни до встречи с ним.

— А, так он вернулся в Фэрбенкс жив-здоров. Теперь он шериф Стилински, прорвался на выборах в прошлом году.

_Прекрасно_

Быстро сделав покупки, они погрузили их в кузов. Дерек отослал Айзека назад к дому, подробно объяснив, как выровнять поверхность под фундамент времянки — её нужно успеть возвести за следующие пару недель — и отправился на поиски шерифа.

Тот отыскался легко. В Фэрбенксе не было даже приличного здания суда, а всей городской администрацией заправляли из департамента шерифа, удобно присоседившегося к мебельной лавке Вандузена. Удобно потому, что хозяин мебельной лавки также заседал в городском совете, а мэр совмещал обязанности с владением филиалом «Дженерал Моторс» чуть дальше по улице. Во всём городском совете не насчиталось бы и полдюжины служащих на полной ставке. Это стало понятно сразу, как Дерек вошел в приёмную, а в ней не оказалось ни души.

На ближайшем столе стоял колокольчик, в него Дерек и позвонил.

— Сьюзан, будь добра, подойди? — крикнули из-за закрытой двери.

Дерек обвёл взглядом пустую комнату.

— По-моему, её здесь нет.

— А, точно, она же ушла на обед. Извините за это, я тут разбирался с бумагами… — из служебного помещения вышел Ной Стилински и, заметив Дерека, остановился как вкопанный. — Рядовой Хейл, — расплылся шериф в широченной улыбке и, подойдя, сгрёб его в объятия. — Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым, Хейл. Пойдём, за это надо выпить. Теперь тебе уже разрешено пить, так ведь?

Он провёл Дерека в свой кабинет и, пригласительно указав на стул, сел сам.

Развеселившись, Дерек прошёл следом.

— Мне двадцать три, но это не означает, что я могу напиться.

— Сейчас едва за полдень, к тому же я шериф, мы оба не можем напиваться, — из нижнего ящика стола Стилински вынул два стакана и бутылку виски. Налив на палец в каждый, один он пододвинул к Дереку. — Это скорее ритуал, а ритуалы ведь много значат для вашего народа?

— Моего народа?

— Ну знаешь… — шериф неопределённо повертел рукой перед собой, — народа с повышенной лохматостью.

Дерек фыркнул, усаживаясь и забирая стакан.

— Я оборотень. Шерсть — это к собакам, а ритуалы к пресвитерианцам.

Шериф коротко рассмеялся и поднял свой стакан.

— За это и выпьем.

Они чокнулись стаканами, Дерек понюхал виски и сделал глоток. Не так уж и плохо. На вкус отдавало дымом, табаком и самую малость патокой. Характеру шерифа очень подходил этот напиток.

— Честно сказать, я не думал, что ты захочешь вернуться.

— Здесь мой дом, я бы всё равно вернулся сюда рано или поздно, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Но вдобавок я ищу кое-кого. Где-то поблизости должен быть молодой волк, восемнадцати или девятнадцати лет. Мой дядя обратил его незадолго до пожара.

Стилински кивнул и, вздохнув, отклонился на спинку своего кресла. Он потирал переносицу, будто у него начала болеть голова.

— А поточнее? А то по нынешним дням таких хватает.

Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я хочу сказать, тут таких целая стая. Сдается мне, что все друзья Стайлза теперь с повышенной лохматостью. Даже у его подружки повышенная лохматость.

Дереку пришлось подумать, что ответить. _Стая. Целая стая. Стая таких_. Слова снова и снова звучали у него в голове. _Таких целая стая._

Он задвинул пока эту мысль подальше, вспоминая, что ещё сказал шериф.

— А кто такой Стайлз?

Шериф взял со стола фотографию в рамке и протянул Дереку. На ней два парня улыбались в объектив. Указав на одного из них, шериф пояснил:

— Стайлз мой сын.

На острове Адак шериф Стилински, когда был еще штаб-сержантом Стилински, всё время носил в правом нагрудном кармане старую чёрно-белую фотокарточку сына. Он с гордостью показывал её всем желающим посмотреть. С выцветшей, немного помятой фотографии смотрел нескладный тощий пацан со стрижкой ёжиком и огромными глазами. Его сфотографировали без предупреждения, вполоборота, с полуоткрытым ртом, и он глядел в камеру удивлённо, будто не ожидал вспышки. Стилински обычно усмехался и говорил, что это единственная фотография, на которой его сын получился четко, и что снимать его всё равно что фотографировать диких зверей: тот тоже мог усидеть на месте достаточно долго разве что за едой или если застать его врасплох.

Молодой человек с новой фотографии уже не был мальчишкой. Волосы его отросли и потемнели. Теперь он зачесывал их назад, наверное пальцами, потому что прическа была небрежной и растрёпанной. Он сохранил стройность и жилистость, был таким же курносым, но раздался в плечах, а нежная линия подбородка стала чётче. Парень уверенно глядел в объектив, чуть приподняв аккуратные брови. Он улыбался, будто знал какой-то весёлый секрет.

— Я думал, его зовут Мечислав?

Шериф отмахнулся.

— Верно, но теперь он предпочитает называться Стайлзом. Когда началась война, меня почти сразу призвали из резерва, а Стайлзу пришлось жить у наших друзей, — жена шерифа умерла уже давно. — МакКоллов мы знали много лет, и мальчики всегда дружили. Но представь себе моё удивление, когда я, только что узнав об оборотнях, вернулся домой и обнаружил, что не только этот город по уши в нечисти, но и лучший друг моего сына, Скотт, теперь один из них.

Шериф наклонился поближе и указал на второго юношу с фотографии.

— Это Скотт МакКолл? — Дерек пригляделся. Друг Стайлза был покрепче, чуть смуглее, но выглядел весёлым, здоровым и в своём уме, ничуть не отличаясь от Стайлза. Если посчастливится, то фотография сделана недавно. Дерек вернул её шерифу. — Вы сказали, их несколько?

— Да, есть ещё и эта девочка, Малия. Однажды она просто-напросто появилась в городе. Вышла прямо из леса без одежды, без еды, пешком и без документов. Мальчики пытались убедить меня, что она кто-то вроде мастера по выживанию в дикой природе или инструктора по походам и кто только не. Да, собаки её слушаются, да вот только прошлой зимой я застал их со Стайлзом, когда он учил её ходить на снегоступах. Снегоступы! Да она даже надеть их не могла! А уж как она пыталась разжечь примус — легче кошку научить чечётке. Я почти уверен, что они со Стайлзом встречаются и что она оборотень-койот, если такие вообще бывают. А я надеюсь, что бывают, иначе выходит, что Стайлз по ночам запускает койота к себе в спальню через окно.

Дерек кивнул.

— Да, оборотни-койоты существуют, но здесь на севере редко попадаются. Она должно быть очень сильная, раз ушла так далеко от пустыни.

Койоты во многом походили на волков, но меньше держались за стаю и предпочитали тёплый климат. Жизнь в одиночку была не такой уж страшной для них.

— А теперь появился ещё один мальчишка, Лиам, он постоянно крутится под ногами. Местный, еще школу не закончил, и я понятия не имею, как он во всё это вписывается, но он исцарапал мой кухонный стол к чертям собачьим и уж точно не просто ногтями, — шериф опрокинул в горло остатки виски и поставил стакан на стол. — Это потому, что теперь я знаю, куда смотреть? Всё так и должно быть?

Дерек нахмурился, опустив взгляд на свой стакан.

— Нет. Обычно местная стая держит ситуацию под контролем.

Стилински вздохнул и, помедлив, длинно вдохнул через нос.

— Мне так жаль, Дерек, насчёт твоей семьи. Правда очень жаль.

Он не врал.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Теперь я вернулся. Скотт под моей ответственностью, как и все остальные. Здесь по-прежнему территория стаи Хейлов.

— А, ну да, — шериф задумчиво постучал обручальным кольцом о стол, покрутил его на пальце. — Будь осторожнее с ними. Эти дети упрямые, особенно Стайлз, и он защищает своих. Война на всех сказалась, вот они и привыкли решать всё сами. Стоит на него надавить, и он тебя осадит, мгновенно, будто выключателем щёлкнули.

— Похоже, вы не особенно доверяете собственному сыну?

На эти слова шериф вскинул голову, прищуриваясь.

— Я бы доверил ему не только свою жизнь. Я считаю за честь каждый божий день, что могу называть Стайлза своим сыном. Если б только… — он слегка ссутулился и потёр глаза и переносицу. — Похоже, что это он не доверяет мне. Слишком привык быть сам по себе.

Дерек кивнул и сделал глоток из своего стакана. Они помолчали с минуту, каждый погружённый в свои мысли.

— На днях я ездил к дому.

Стилински поморщился.

— Да?

— Теперь там вороньё, как на Адаке.  
   
Адак, пустой каменистый клочок тундры размером двадцать на тридцать миль, лежал черти где сбоку от Алеутских островов. Ветер там дул ураганный, а дождь шел триста сорок дней в году. Взгляду упасть не на что — один мох, вороны-падальщики да вулкан, изредка кашляющий дымом в плотные облака. Армия США построила на Адаке базу после того, как Япония вторглась на Аляску, разбомбила Датч-Харбор и стала продвигаться вглубь Алеутских островов. Дерек и Ной Стилински оба служили там в сорок третьем и там же и познакомились.

Шериф с болью поглядел на бутылку виски прямо перед собой. Потом взял её и засунул на место в нижний ящик.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что оборотней-воронов не бывает. Их я не перенесу.

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Нет, оборотней-воронов не бывает.

— Слава тебе господи.

— Не все звери оборотни. Иногда вороны — это просто вороны.

Раздосадованный, шериф наклонился ближе, опираясь на локти, и твёрдо взглянул Дереку в глаза:

— Если эти вороны плюются огнём или превращаются в снежных людей, лучше скажи как есть, сразу. Иначе придется отметить, что советчик из тебя хреновый.

Когда Дерек не ответил, а только зыркнул, молча сложив руки на груди, шериф рассмеялся. Примирительно подняв руки, он откинулся на спинку стула.

— Не переживай, Хейл, у всех что-то да не получается.

***

От станции шерифа до усадьбы Хейлов Дерек дошёл, едва перевалило за полдень. Нужно было помочь Айзеку строить их временное прибежище. Лес вокруг Фэрбенкса расплескался жёлтым, зелёным, рыжим, — лиственницы меняли цвет, выделяясь на фоне серого неба.

Этой ночью Дерек и Айзек снова спали под звёздами. Спустились сильные заморозки, они продрогли до самых костей, и жара калифорнийской пустыни вспоминалась с тоской. Полная луна висела низко над горизонтом, её свет слабо пробивался сквозь занавесь облаков и чёрные лесные тени. Несмотря на дурное предчувствие Дерека насчёт силы влияния северной луны, её притяжение ощущалось слабо и отдалённо, как удар молнии отличается от тихого электрического гула.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дерек. Они разбили палатку на пригорке и окопались, чтобы вода не затекала под днище. Дерек слушал, как дождь бьёт по стенкам и стекает в долину, а последний лунный луч между тем, серебристо мелькнув, затонул за горизонтом.

Айзек внимательно осмотрел собственные пальцы, выпустил когти, покачал ими в полутьме и спрятал, превращая в скучные человеческие ногти.

— Сильным. Контролирую себя.

— Хорошо, — Дерек смотрел в небо. — Осеннее равноденствие самое мягкое.

— А какое будет после него?

— Охотничье полнолуние.

— Нехорошее название.

— Наоборот. Мы сами охотники. Полнолуния до и после равноденствий благоприятны для нас. Они лёгкие, уравновешивающие. Постарайся найти в них свою опору, она понадобится тебе позже.

— Для солнцестояния?

— Для него самого.

— Луна уже зашла.

— Угу.

— Почему так важно, взойдёт ли солнце, если луна села?

Именно в такие моменты Дерек радовался, что Айзек в его стае. У него были большие, как у газели, глаза и кроткий нрав, но при этом он не был трусом. Он, возможно, смирился со своей участью и во всём видел плохое, но в то же время был упёртый и непокорный судьбе — это в нём Дерек и разглядел в первую очередь.

Он проследил за взглядом Айзека до луны, садящейся за лесом.

— Солнце действительно не важно, но зимнее солнцестояние — не просто самая длинная ночь в году, а самое длинное полнолуние. Луна задержится над Фэрбенксом почти на двадцать часов. Если бы мы оказались на северном полюсе, она взошла бы на неделю раньше него и села на неделю позже.

— Почему?

Дерек вздохнул и перекатился на спину, закрывая глаза.

— Представь себе, что Земля — это яблоко.

— Земля вовсе не похожа по форме на яблоко.

Дерек приоткрыл один глаз и послал Айзеку убийственный взгляд. Тот немедленно заткнулся.

— Представь, что Земля — это яблоко, которое ходит вокруг солнца. Сердцевина яблока — это ось, вокруг которой оно вращается, а палочка — северный полюс. Из-за вращения Земли вокруг своей оси происходит смена дня и ночи.  
А теперь мысленно наклони ось яблока немного вбок. Оно всё так же вращается вокруг Солнца, но из-за наклона палочка яблока всегда будет слегка отвёрнута от Солнца или наоборот, повёрнута к нему. Так сменяются времена года.  
Во время зимнего солнцестояния Земля находится в той точке орбиты, когда северный полюс полностью отклонён от Солнца. Земля продолжает крутиться вокруг своей оси, но северный полюс не выходит из тени.  
А теперь представь, что Луна находится с противоположной от Солнца стороны Земли и отражает его свет, как зеркало. За двадцать восемь дней, то есть четыре недели, Луна обходит вокруг Земли. Поэтому, во время зимнего солнцестояния, когда северный полюс в тени, луну будет постоянно видно в небе, начиная с недели до полнолуния и ещё неделю после. А за две недели до новолуния и две после него, Луна не будет всходить.  
Это, Айзек, и есть месяц Волчьей Луны.

Воцарилась тишина. Дерек повернул голову — Айзек нервно ковырял ногти и невидяще смотрел в ночь.

— Понял?

— Нет.

Дерек вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, вернулся на бок.

— Так всё устроено. Во время зимнего солнцестояния полнолуние длинное, а во время летнего — короткое, иногда и двух часов не наберется.

— Это мне тоже не нравится.

— Давай не будем забегать вперёд.

— Ладно, но я тебе скажу, объясняешь ты хреново.

***

Назавтра Дерек проснулся, как следует умылся, сварил кофе и поехал на встречу со Скоттом МакКоллом. Будет лучше, решил он, встретиться с ним наедине. Бедняга, наверное, уже висел на волоске. Если показать силу, его можно спугнуть, насторожить, обратить в бега. А Дереку очень хотелось, чтобы переговоры прошли хорошо.

Он устал. Каждый день просыпался усталым с того самого утра, когда ушёл на войну. Он хотел домой, но уже был там. Здесь были родные места — земля, город, это небо. Если он не найдёт дома здесь, то не найдет больше нигде. И в одиночку ему не справиться: одинокий волк — это приговор, вдвоём — всё равно что ходить над пропастью, но втроём… Втроём можно было выжить. Трёх достаточно, чтобы начать с чистого листа.

Ему так хотелось, чтобы всё прошло хорошо.

По словам шерифа Стилински, Скотт работал в ветеринарном кабинете где-то на задворках. Туда Дерек и отправился, надеясь застать Скотта до начала рабочего дня. Он взял с собой термос с кофе в дорогу и, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, приосанился и постарался смотреть обнадёживающе. Получилось так себе, но Дерек понадеялся, что ранний час сыграет в его пользу. До девяти утра никто не верит в зловещие заговоры.

Ветеринарный кабинет отыскался легко — он щеголял свежевыкрашенным фасадом и общей картиной благополучия. Когда Дерек вошёл внутрь, над дверью прозвонил колокольчик. Скотт МакКолл стоял за конторкой в глубине комнаты, погружённый в разговор с молодым человеком, в котором Дерек узнал Стайлза, и совсем незнакомой, светлокожей, с короткими каштановыми волосами девушкой. От неё пахло оборотнем, но не волком, и Дерек догадался, что она, должно быть, и есть таинственная Малия, оборотень-койот. Разведданные шерифа Стилински оказались верными.

— Скотт МакКолл, — подходя ближе, Дерек поприветствовал бету.

Все трое смотрели на Дерека, обернувшись на звон колокольчика. Скотт обошел конторку, загородив собой остальных. Ростом он не дотягивал до шести футов, но держался с достоинством и казался гораздо выше. Загорелый, темноволосый и темноглазый, он выглядел нормальным, здоровым и уверенным. Неплохо справился, особенно для пережившего укус в одиночку.

— Ты оборотень.

Дерек моргнул. Резковато, но, по крайней мере, по делу.

— Да, — удерживая взгляд Скотта, он позволил волку блеснуть красным цветом в глазах. — Я твой альфа.

В ответ глаза Скотта тоже полыхнули красным, а Дерек едва не отшатнулся от удивления.

— Кого ты убил? — недоверчиво спросил Дерек.

Немногочисленные стаи поблизости всегда были сильными, давними и сплочёнными, если только война не подгадила им больше, чем Хейлам. Но глаза Скотта горели красным, а для бет существует не так уж много способов стать альфой. Вероятнее всего, он убил другого альфу и забрал его силу.

— Никого. Я честным образом получил свою силу. Она моя собственная, мне не пришлось красть её у кого-то другого.

Скотт сложил руки на груди и шагнул вперёд, друзья оставались у него по бокам.

— Значит, истинный альфа. Это хорошо, но большую силу нужно лучше контролировать. Мы должны начать тренировки немедленно.

— Спасибо за совет, красотуля, но, может, вернёмся на пару секунд назад, и ты для начала представишься? — с ехидцей ввернул Стайлз, как будто ему доставляло удовольствие тянуть слова ради одной только насмешки.

Он выглядел точно как на фотографии, такой же стройный и подтянутый, с тонкими чертами лица. Вживую волосы казались мягче и светлее, и русым не назовешь, но и не тёмные. Он прислонился к стойке за спиной Скотта и ожидал ответа Дерека, выразительно приподняв бровь. Под глазами у него залегали тени, а пахло от него циничностью.

Дерек не удостоил его ответом, снова обращаясь к Скотту:  
— Ты молодец, что продержался так долго один, но тебе нужен наставник.

Принюхавшись, в разговор влезла девушка, Малия:  
— От него плохо пахнет. Он мне не нравится.

— Плохой запах — это подозрительно и точно не в его пользу. Расскажи подробнее, — Стайлз оттолкнулся от стойки и подошел поближе к Скотту. Малия, вытянувшись в сторону Дерека, принюхалась и тут же сморщилась и зажала нос ладошкой.

— Не знаю, просто плохо. Будто болезнью.

Дерек же продолжал смотреть на Скотта, сдерживая гнев. Наверное, получалось плохо.

— Ты ещё много должен узнать, а я могу научить тебя. Тебе нужна стая, мы сильнее вместе. Только так мы выживаем.

Скотт присмотрелся к Дереку, подходя поближе. Он расцепил руки, глядя всё ещё настороженно, но уже не враждебно. Этого хватало и от его друзей.

— Ты ранен?

— Эй, поосторожнее, друг, — Стайлз удержал Скотта за плечо. — Давай-ка не будем трогать незнакомых, возможно больных оборотней, пока не проверим, что они привиты.

Дерек сжал челюсти.

— Я не болен и не ранен, и это моя земля. Земля стаи Хейлов.

— Стая Хейлов, — Стайлз с удивлением присмотрелся к Дереку. — Стая Хейлов, то есть семейство Хейлов, — он сделал нарочитую паузу, и Дереку надоело сдерживаться — он нахмурился. — Так значит, ты будешь… Дерек Хейл, — Стайлз щёлкнул пальцами и кивнул, оборачиваясь к друзьям. — Он служил с папой. Но, конечно, когда папа рассказывал, что видел его в городе, то забыл упомянуть, что он ещё и оборотень.

Стайлз задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам.

В пику мелкому Стилински Дерек медленно отвернулся от него к Скотту. Напряжение осязалось в комнате, отдавало тревогой, неприязнью и горечью. Переговоры шли не по плану.

— Ты крепкий и смог выжить первой зимой, но вторую без моей помощи тебе не выдержать. Я могу сделать тебя сильнее, научить тебя владеть собой. 

Тут даже не о чем было спорить. Как они могли не понять? Здесь, на великом белом Севере, нельзя терять время на детские игры. Когда зимой взойдёт ясная луна, она зависнет на небе надолго — больше на Земле нет таких мест, как это. Обращённые оборотни встречались редко и быстро сдавались своим волкам, когда притяжение луны усиливалось. Спасти их могла только стая.

Может быть, Скотту и везло целый год, он как-то выжил, но второй раз у него не получится. И зачем ему повторять? Почему же он отказывается? Дерека так сильно тянуло в стаю, что он даже чувствовал кислый привкус одиночества во рту.

Скотт явно сомневался.

— Мне очень жаль насчёт твоей семьи, но я прекрасно справляюсь сам.

А вот пацан Стилински точно не сомневался.

Дереку уже некуда было сдвигать брови. Если он нахмурится ещё больше, то заработает головную боль. Всеми силами он удерживался, чтобы не сверкать красным взглядом и не показывать клыки. Хотелось схватить Скотта за шиворот и тряхнуть пожёстче, чтобы подчинился.

Взамен Дерек постарался думать о хорошем. Все были живы и здоровы. Времени достаточно, сейчас ещё даже не равноденствие. Если Скотт МакКолл сумел не одичать за целый год, он скорее всего справится с охотничьим полнолунием и последующим за ним. Встреча состоялась, Дерек с блеском провалил знакомство, но время ещё было. Он ещё успеет. Сегодня больше ничего нельзя поделать.

Дерек кивнул Скотту и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Подумай о моём предложении, МакКолл. Я буду поблизости.

На улице стояло тихое и спокойное утро. Вернувшись к грузовику, Дерек помедлил у кабины. Из ветеринарной клиники доносились голоса.

— Он болен? Ты уверена? Я не почуял запаха болезни на нём, — недоверчиво переспрашивал Скотт — он был сбит с толку.

— От него не пахло гниением, как от ран, а больше похоже на застарелый пот и тревогу и как будто на нём запах мертвецов.

— Он только что вернулся с фронта.

— Ага, год назад, — вклинился Стайлз.

— Может, к нему прилип запах боевого истощения. Мне раньше никто не встречался с таким запахом.

— А у оборотней оно вообще может быть?

— У любого может, Стайлз. 

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза и опираясь на дверь кабины. Иногда ему снились кошмары. Скотта обратили год назад, в августе, всего за несколько дней до пожара. Дерек всегда предпочитал верить, что Скотт не одичал. Теперь же он знал наверняка. Посмотрел в глаза Скотту и убедился. Так же он был уверен, спинным мозгом чуял, знал, что мёртвые тела его стаи не бросили гнить и раздуваться в доме по августовской жаре. Их похоронили. Он знал это. Знал точно, хоть и не видел могил — их не оказалось на церковном кладбище или у дома. Он всё это знал, но иногда ему снились кошмары. Может быть, Малия почувствовала именно их.

Дерек залез в грузовик и уехал. Скотт образумится. Другого выхода не было.


	2. Но огонь погас, и в рассветный час наступил для него отбой

Времянку не успели полностью достроить к первому снегопаду. Пушистые снежинки посыпались с неба в конце октября, когда Дерек всё ещё возился с кровлей. Им с Айзеком несколько раз пришлось ночевать прямо на полу из сосновых досок, а дыры в крыше и рамы на окнах наскоро заделали брезентом. Но даже когда со стройкой было покончено, оставалась ещё пропасть дел по подготовке к зиме.  
   
Воду носили из ручья неподалёку, который собирался вот-вот замерзнуть, и, к тому же, Дерек точно знал, что протекал он прямо рядом со старой шлаковой шахтой. Такие раньше копали для отбросов металлургических заводов.  
   
Теперь их до краев переполняли тяжелые металлы и сульфиды, которые легко могли просочиться в подземные воды вместе с ливнями. Фэрбенкс был буквально окружен такими шахтами, заброшенными после золотой лихорадки середины прошлого века. Чтобы не отравиться, неподалёку от усадьбы издавна были вырыты два колодца. И, с небольшими трудностями, но Дереку и Айзеку всё же удалось заменить насос на одном из них. К тому же они купили генератор, чтобы в морозы согревать колодец нагревательными лентами.

После колодца, пока земля не промёрзла, следовало выкопать яму для нужника, а ещё поставить дровяную печь и протянуть вытяжку от неё к только что сложенной трубе, да вдобавок успеть нарубить дров, чтобы хватило до лета. Больше половины месяца ушло на эти дела, а в конце него они всё ещё спали на одеялах и таскали воду ведрами. Но, по крайней мере, жили в тепле, с чистой питьевой водой и без пробежек до ветру в лес.  
   
Тут Дерек решил, что пора бы вернуться к проблеме — Скотту МакКоллу. Напрямую им не удалось договориться, и не нужно быть большого ума, чтобы понять, почему. Скотт МакКолл — обычный паренёк из маленького города. Приучен говорить «пожалуйста» и «спасибо», любит свою мать, считает «чёрт побери» бранью, а лучший друг у него не менялся с четырёх лет, когда они познакомились в соседской песочнице.

Дереку никогда особо не удавалось вызывать доверие у людей, да и безвременная кончина всей семьи не настроила его на весёлый лад. Разве можно доверять насупленному громиле шести футов ростом с щетиной, отрастающей уже к полудню, а не к вечеру, как полагается. Не удивительно, что Скотту МакКоллу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы рассудить, что лучше уж он сам справится.  
   
По новому плану было решено, что Дерек будет избегать личных встреч с МакКоллом. Вместо того, чтобы понапрасну пытаться подружиться с ним и насторожить, Дерек просто сделает так, что для Скотта окажется проще прийти самому, чем избегать его. Они решили зайти с двух флангов. Раз уж Дерек выбыл из личного участия в операции, его место займёт Айзек.

Айзек ещё восстанавливался после года в тихоокеанском плену, проведённого в тесной земляной яме. Как следствие, он тоже не умел вести беседы, но как-никак был почти ровесником Скотта и оборотнем примерно тот же срок. Поэтому, как только появились крыша над головой и вода, Дерек заслал его на подработку в ветеринарную клинику чистить клетки и мыть полы и наказал ни с кем не ссориться.

Люди проникались сочувствием к Айзеку, и в целом он был довольно терпим. Терпимость — не самая высокая планка человеческих качеств, но Дерек считал, что на данный момент всё, кроме открытой враждебности, будет шагом в правильном направлении.  
   
Вторым флангом стал сам Дерек. Может, с виду он и был похож на угрюмого, измочаленного войной бродягу-ветерана, которого занесло на север, но на самом деле он являлся наследником одной из самых уважаемых стай на континентальной Аляске. От его расположения зависело, кому достанется доступ к знаниям, богатству и связям семейства Хейлов.

Нужно было всего лишь удостовериться, что Скотт понял это. Восстановление старой усадьбы казалось правильным решением. Именно поэтому, месяц спустя после разногласия в ветклинике, Дерек въехал в город в поисках бывшего школьного тренера по бейсболу.

По словам услужливого продавца в бакалейной лавке, Бобби Финсток до сих пор работал в старшей школе Фэрбенкса, но перестал преподавать предметы, сохранив за собой только должность тренера по бейсболу. Теперь он заправлял авторемонтной мастерской на Барнетт-драйв. Там у него на побегушках подрабатывал паренёк, которого, если повезет, Дерек рассчитывал нанять для чистки каминной трубы. Близилась зима, а крыша и труба были мало того, что сомнительной крепости, так ещё и завалены снегом.

Дерек оставил машину у мастерской, рядом с армейским внедорожником — джипом «Виллис». В приёмной обнаружился Финсток, рассматривающий техкарту, прикреплённую к планшету. Финсток взглянул на вошедшего.

— Да неужели же это Дерек Хейл, худший нападающий за целую историю школы Фэрбенкса! Напомни-ка, почему я не упрятал тебя на лавку запасных на все четыре года, что ты был в команде?

— Наверное, это было как-то связано с вашей любовью к победе.

— Неа, мне просто нравилось наблюдать, как ты громил чужую оборону, а победа уже так, побочная выгода. Что толку в победе, если нельзя повеселиться?

Дерек шагнул вперед и пожал руку Финстоку.

— Рад слышать, что вы всё ещё в игре, тренер.

Финсток хмыкнул:

— Ага, где ещё учителям можно применять телесные наказания? Остальное я бросил после жалобы родителей, что, мол, мои методы дисциплины «больные, извращенные и дикие».

Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Что вы сделали?

— Я поставил их хулигана в угол с ведром на голове, пока он не выучит наизусть школьный командный гимн и первую страницу Конституции. А теперь хватит делать вид, что тебе есть дело до моей карьеры, и скажи, зачем пришёл?

— Я ищу помощника для ремонта старой усадьбы.

— Сейчас же ноябрь. Ты правда хочешь начать ремонт в ноябре?

— Вы знаете кого-нибудь, кому нужна работа, или я поспрашиваю в других местах?

Финсток закатил глаза, а потом проорал в открытую дверь гаража позади:

— СТИЛИНСКИ!

— Да, тренер! — Стайлз примчался из-за угла, цепляясь за косяк, чтобы не упасть от резкого торможения.

— Хочешь получить деньги за то, что ты сломаешь себе шею, ползая весь день по уши в снегу по крыше разваленного дома?

Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, затем на Финстока и снова перевёл взгляд на Дерека.

— Ты ищешь помощника на стройку дома?

— Да.

Стайлз вылупил глаза.

— Ты, — ткнул он пальцем, — хочешь нанять меня, — перевел палец на себя, — работать руками.

Дерек вздохнул и, скрестив руки на груди, вскинул брови.  
   
— Господи боже, Стилински, — Финсток в раздражении вскинул руки, — ты глухой, что ли? Вот этот парень — идиот, но при деньгах. Мне плевать, возьмёшься ты за работу или нет. У меня для тебя на сегодня больше ничего нет, так что решай уже и в любом случае — проваливай.

Подхватив карандаш и схему, свободной рукой он прогоняюще помахал им.

— Это и тебя касается, Хейл. Если только твоя машина не заглохла на парковке — кыш. Ты натащил грязи на мой линолеум.

— Рад был встрече, тренер, — Дерек улыбнулся уголком рта и повернулся к выходу. Слышно было, как Стайлз подхватил куртку и перчатки с крючка за стойкой и кинулся следом.

— Ну, мой дражайший волчий друг, выкладывай, в чём подвох.

Стоя на тротуаре, Дерек на секунду задумался, стоит ли дело целого дня мороки со Стайлзом, у которого язык как бритва. Тот знал, что Дерек оборотень, и это сильно облегчало ситуацию. Но в то же время Стайлз был Стайлзом, и хотя они плоховато знали друг друга, без сомнения, предстояло то ещё испытание.

В конце концов перевесили поджимающие сроки и то, что Стайлз не станет удивляться необычной силе Дерека.

— Каминная труба выстлана аконитом. Сам я не могу её вычистить.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я лазил по твоей крыше в середине ноября? Надеюсь, ты и правда богатенький волк при наличных, если думаешь, что я соглашусь.

Дерек скрестил руки и прислонился к двери грузовика.

— Я заплачу тебе двадцать долларов, если управимся за день.

Брови Стайлза уползли на лоб.

— А это не какой-нибудь хитрый план, чтоб выманить меня из города и закопать мой труп в подвале?

— Если б мне нужен был твой труп, я бы уже этого добился. Так ты возьмёшься за работу или я пойду искать дальше?

— Не надо. Я согласен, вычищу твой камин за двадцать долларов. Я тебя не боюсь, мистер Адалвульф.

И он насмешливо отсалютовал.

Дерек закатил глаза и открыл дверь грузовика. Перед тем, как залезть, он обернулся:

— Ты назвал меня Адольфом? Мне не послышалось?

— Нет, что ты, — Стайлз отрицательно замахал руками. — Я назвал тебя волком, благородным волком, как и есть. «Адал» означает благородный. Это комплимент, и я могу и обидеться, если ты подумал что-то другое. А вот другая заметка: ты знал, что монголы верят, будто геморрой можно вылечить, если приправить еду порошком из сушёной прямой кишки волка?

Дерек очень, очень медленно моргнул.

— Ну, — брови выше уже не поднимались, хотя и пытались, — мне жаль, что у тебя боли в заднице, но если ты хотел подлизнуться к моей, стоило придумать способ получше.

Он залез в грузовик, завёл мотор и поехал. Стайлз догнал его только через пару кварталов.

***

Стайлз подъехал к усадьбе Хейлов воинственно, как наступающие фронтом войска. Он водил армейский джип «Виллис» образца 1941 года, настоящий, со стойкой для винтовки у руля. Говорил он так же, как летают птицы или плавают рыбы: с постоянным воодушевлением, задействуя всё тело. Из него ключом бил азарт, от которого Дерек в прямом и переносном смыслах лез на стену.  
   
Дерек обнаружил, что провёл полдня, сидя на крыше в противогазе, засланный туда, потому что Стайлз отказывался лезть наверх «ни за какие коврижки, разве что ради блага Штатов и мир во всём мире».

В этом была своя логика. Процесс шёл гораздо быстрее, когда один человек работал на крыше, а второй внутри дома, тем более, что под защитой респиратора Дерек почти не замечал аконита. Вопрос, почему Стайлз водил армейский джип с полным багажником военных противогазов, остался на потом.  
   
Ушло около трёх часов и около семи чисток разными щётками и скребками, прежде чем результат — вычищенная до голого камня каминная труба — удовлетворил Дерека.

Он спустился с крыши и зашел в дом помочь с уборкой, но клубы сажи и частичек аконита висели столбом в воздухе. Не успел он взяться за лопату, как его ладони покрылись сыпью и ему пришлось выйти наружу. Поэтому он оставил Стайлза заканчивать с уборкой и отправился во времянку, чтобы ополоснуться.  
   
Стайлз вывалил последнюю тачку пропитанной аконитом сажи в яму на заднем дворе и тоже зашёл в деревянную времянку за оплатой. Волосы и одежда у него почернели, как у шахтёра. Сажа пробралась даже под слои одежды и окрасила всю поверхность непокрытой кожи: ногти, уши, шею. Белой осталась только та часть лица, которую защищала маска. Раскраска вышла довольно комичной, будто грим актёра в плохом водевиле, и Дереку даже пришлось прикусить щёку, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
   
Стайлз провел чёрными пальцами по волосам.

— Что ж, чище этот камин не станет, разве что только нанять кого-нибудь, чтоб залезли в трубу и натерли её зубной щеткой с содой. И если вдруг ты решишь так и сделать, то тебе придётся поискать кого-то другого.

Он немного наклонился, стараясь вытряхнуть сажу из волос, и смешно потряс всем телом, как мокрый пёс отряхивается от воды, и похлопал по одежде.

— Как ты вообще поймёшь, что мы её всю вычистили?  
   
Дерек вышел из времянки, прикрыл дверь и отошел в сторону, чтобы отбрасываемые Стайлзом сажу и пепел не нанесло на него.

— Я проветрю дом пару дней, потом разожгу огонь в камине и проверю запах.

Сам Дерек уже успел отмыться и, развеселившись, наблюдал, как Стайлз пытается счистить сажу снегом, проклинает холод и дышит на замёрзшие пальцы.

— Во времянке есть тёплая вода, если хочешь помыться перед отъездом.

— О, да. Хвала господу, веди меня к ней, волче.

Дерек открыл дверь, но выставил руку придержать Стайлза снаружи.

— Стой тут, не нанеси аконита в дом.

— Ты сейчас издеваешься? Тут же дубак! Ты ждешь, что я буду мыться на улице? Это был хитрый план, чтобы я окочурился от переохлаждения? Я же человек. Существо чувствительное и с узким диапазоном температур, пригодных для выживания.

Дерек закрыл дверь.

Времянка была небольшой, просто комнатка с двумя узкими койками и печкой между ними. Чуть не всё оставшееся место занимал стол на все случаи жизни и два стула. Хранить вещи было почти негде, поэтому они с Айзеком на несколько футов продлили крышу, чтобы она нависала над входом во времянку, и поставили под ней уличный столик. Таким образом у них получились сени, где они могли помыться и почистить одежду, чтобы не тащить внутрь грязь, снег и лёд. Дерек уже приготовил и поставил под дверью таз с мылом, так что оставалось только принести полотенце, чистую рубашку Айзека и чайник с печки, и можно было выходить на улицу.

Стайлз разделся без стеснения, вынырнул из куртки, фланелевой рубашки и жилетки и нагнулся над тазом. Он побрызгал тёплой водой себе на загривок, намылил руки до локтя и вычистил сажу из-под ногтей, не переставая жаловаться.

— Если ты думал, что нанимая меня, добьёшься расположения Скотта, то вышло скорее наоборот. Ещё никто из тех, кто заставлял меня мыться на улице при температуре ниже пятидесяти градусов, не восстановил моё доверие. Ты разве не понял, что лучшего друга надо подмасливать? Ты же как Беовульф, только ещё трагичнее. Бьюсь об заклад, тебя не рассмешат даже братья Маркс.  
   
Стайлз болтал, а Дерек рассматривал его. Стайлз был худой и бледный, ёжился от холодного ветра и докрасна растирал кожу грубым полотенцем Дерека. Выяснилось, что плечи его шире, чем казались, а значит, бёдра, спрятанные за поясом штанов — уже.  
   
Его кожа от кончиков пальцев до ключиц белела едва ли не молочным оттенком, без намёка на картофельный загар. Тут и там были разбросаны родинки, Дерек уже отметил такие же на его лице и шее: одна на скуле, прямо под левым ухом, другая на ямочке на щеке. Дерек знал, что по логике они не заканчивались на границе ворота и рукавов и должны быть по всему телу, но раньше он об этом не задумывался. Дерек почувствовал прилив странной благодарности, когда Стайлз натянул чистую рубашку на плечи и накинул куртку.  
   
Но затем пришлось наблюдать, как длинные пальцы Стайлза танцуют на пуговицах и заправляют края рубашки в штаны, и в какой-то момент он пожалел, что не дал Стайлзу свою одежду. Его-то рубашки, особенно та, в которой он спал, наверняка помягче, чем Айзековы.

Та была особенно мягкой и пахла исключительно хорошо. Он привык хранить свои вещи в кедровом сундуке с веточками можжевельника между слоями. Так делала его мать и одежда пропитывалась вкусным свежим запахом, успокаивающим и ничуть не резким. У Стайлза не было матери. Он бы оценил.

Да только одежда Айзека тоже была идеально мягкой и чистой и лучше сидела на Стайлзе, не говоря уже, что так Дерек меньше отвлекался на то, во что Стайлз был одет.

_Соберись. Он умный, и у него симпатичный нос. Переживёшь._

Дерек вслушался в монолог Стайлза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот выжидающе протягивает к нему руку. Сообразив, что к чему, Дерек нырнул в карман за бумажником и вытащил две десятки. Стайлз быстро их ощупал и засунул в нагрудный карман куртки. Затем, натянув шапку поглубже на уши, надел перчатки, собрал противогазы и направился к джипу.

— Ух ты, ты не соврал. Если ты как-нибудь ещё раз захочешь переплатить за чистку камина, ты знаешь, где меня искать. Зимой в гараже мало клиентов. И добавлю, даже и не думай, что это хороший способ подъехать к Скотту. Ты меня не подкупишь, даже не пытайся.

Дерек проводил Стайлза до машины, особо не вслушиваясь в его болтовню. Он предположил, что Стайлза разговоры успокаивали, как, например, младенцы иногда гулят себе под нос, чтобы уснуть. У Дерека раньше были двоюродные братья-близнецы, которые каждую ночь ворковали друг другу из разных колыбелек. Они не волновались, просто давали друг другу знать, что оба здесь.

Он хлопнул рукой о джип, когда Стайлз уже завёл двигатель, и прервал его рассуждения.

— Ты в курсе, что тогда случилось? — у джипа была высокая посадка, поэтому Дереку даже не пришлось сгибаться, чтобы посмотреть Стайлзу в глаза. — Я не нашёл ни одной могилы. Ты знаешь, где они похоронили мою семью?

Стайлз положил обтянутые перчатками ладони на руль и секунду разглядывал их, а потом повернулся к Дереку. Ему показалось, что он впервые видит, спокойно сидящего Стайлза да так долго, что успел разглядеть его глаза. Очень светлые, золотисто-карие, без намека на зелёный или голубой, цветом как спелый ячмень.

— Тогда был август. И много… тел. Никто не знал, что делать. И не хватало… — Стайлз на миг отвёл взгляд, уставился через плечо Дерека на дом, затем снова посмотрел ему в глаза и продолжил: — Было почти двадцать трупов, и это в августе, Дерек. Никто не знал, что делать, и шериф принял решение. Плохое решение, и из-за него он и потерял своё место на последующих выборах в ноябре. Отец только вернулся с войны, а его уже через пару месяцев выбрали, и причина в основном была в этом. Твоя семья держалась наособицу, но их все любили, а шериф принял плохое решение.

— Какое решение? — Дереку будто надели стеклянный колпак на голову. Он слышал и видел, но мир вдруг потерял запах и вкус.

— Тогда был август, а банк никак не хотел выделять средства на похороны без согласия наследников, поэтому… — Стайлз снова отвернулся, глядя на дорожку через ветровое стекло. — Они использовали старую шлаковую шахту. Пришел священник, прочитал молитву, отметку поставили, но они… их сбросили в заброшенную шахту.

Дерек, услышав новость, размеренно вдохнул. Не так уж плохо. Их похоронили всех вместе, в братской могиле нет ничего постыдного.

— Я мог бы показать тебе место, если хочешь, — Стайлз всё ещё смотрел мимо, сквозь ветровое стекло.

Дерек помотал головой.

— Просто скажи, где.

Дерек вырос, бегая по окрестностям Фэрбенкса. Он знал все старые заброшенные рудники и остановленные плавильные заводы. Стайлз, по-видимому, тоже знал, потому что смог описать координаты более чем точно, будто хорошо был знаком с по идее запрещенным к доступу местом. Когда Дерек убедился, что точно понял расположение, то поблагодарил Стайлза и отступил в сторону, пропуская джип.

Наблюдая, как он уезжает, сильно пригнувшись над рулем, чтобы лобовое стекло защитило его от ветра, Дерек подивился, сколько же упрямства надо иметь, чтобы круглый год ездить по Аляске в машине без крыши. Стайлз не такой человек, которого легко заманить гладкими дорогами или путями наименьшего сопротивления.

***

Прошла пара недель, и Дереку наконец удалось провести водопровод прямо во времянку. Генератора хватало только на то, чтобы не дать замерзнуть трубам и насосу, так что вся остальная работа отходила на аккумуляторы или керосин. Солнце заходило всё раньше, и вечерами лампы мигали, а дрова, которые Дерек нарубил до заморозков, так и не просохли, и когда их закидывали в печку, трещали и шипели.

Айзек особо не рассказывал, чего ему удалось добиться со Скоттом, но, по крайней мере, сумел окопаться в жизни МакКолла, даже присоединился к его разношёрстной хоккейной команде и играл вечерами по воскресеньям. В то же время, Дерек готовился к худшему.

Он особо не надеялся, что Айзек сможет удержать контроль во время Волчьей Луны, а Скотт, до сих пор по большей части неизвестная переменная, был слишком неопытен, чтобы выдержать, особенно с ещё более юным бетой под рукой. Дерек выяснил и подтвердил существование старшеклассника Лиама, которого Скотт, скорее всего, обратил летом. Лиам был слишком молод и до крайности неопытен. Скотту всё ещё приходилось приковывать его к дереву во время коротких осенних полнолуний, и шансов, что тот переживет зиму в здравом рассудке, было мало.  
   
Не забывая об этом, Дерек приступил к очистке и восстановлению старого дома с усиленным напором. Кухня была почти полностью разрушена, главные опорные балки прогорели, и крыша провалилась внутрь, но овощной погреб огонь почти не затронул. В нём было сухо и темно, под слоем почвы поддерживалась постоянная температура, а от дома его отгораживала толстая, укреплённая металлическая дверь.

Погреб переделали, когда Вторая Мировая только разразилась в Европе, подогнали под бомбоубежище для семьи, и в то время Дереку казалось, что отец занимается ерундой и перестраховывается. После бомбежки Датч-Харбора Дерек поменял мнение, а сейчас был особенно благодарен. Существовало не так много мест, которые могли выдержать объединённую мощь трёх взрослых оборотней.

Айзеку не понравилась идея с погребом. Он досыта насиделся взаперти в тесных тёмных ямах, а прошлое усадьбы Хейлов ничуть не помогало. В доме несло смертью и казалось, потери нависают над домом, как удушливые миазмы. Поэтому Дерек продолжал работать, вырубая горелое, постепенно разгребая кухню, как врач, который пытается отделить гангренозную конечность у сопротивляющегося пациента.

Найденный в дымоходе кухонной печи аконит не очень-то его удивил, Дерек даже предполагал, что будут подобные находки. Тем утром он отвез Айзека на работу, высадил его у ветеринарной клиники, чтобы весь день иметь под рукой грузовик, вернулся в дом ещё раз испытать печь и через пару часов всё равно вернулся в город.

В этот раз за стойкой авторемонтной мастерской Финстока стоял сам Стайлз. Он улыбнулся Дереку той же самой поддразнивающей хитрой улыбкой, которая вспомнилась с фотографии на столе его отца. Дерек глубоко потянул носом, но запахи не прояснили, к чему была улыбка.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя, Дерек? На дереве застрял котёнок и надо его спасти?

Дерек смерил Стайлза взглядом.

— Если бы так, я бы не стал обращаться к тебе за помощью. Ты застрянешь на дереве быстрее кошки.

— Хмм… — Стайлз склонил голову набок, соображая. — Справедливо. Но вопрос остаётся.

— Ещё одна труба, та же оплата, что и в прошлый раз.

— Опять двадцать баксов?

Дерек кивнул.

— ТРЕНЕР! — проорал Стайлз через плечо в гараж.

— СТИЛИНСКИ! Я ТЕБЕ ЧТО ГОВОРИЛ ПРО…

— Я БЕРУ ВЫХОДНОЙ, ВЫ МНЕ МАЛО ПЛАТИТЕ! — перебил Стайлз ответ Финстока, уже надевая шарф и шапку.

— ДА, И НА ТО, ЧЁРТ ПОБЕРИ, ЕСТЬ ХОРОШАЯ ПРИЧИНА, СТИЛИНСКИ. А СЕЙЧАС ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ ОТСЮДА НАХРЕН, И Я ЗАПЛАЧУ ТЕБЕ ЕЩЁ МЕНЬШЕ!

Стайлз и Дерек уже выходили из мастерской.

По возвращении в усадьбу у них ушло неполных четыре часа на то, чтобы полностью вычистить аконит из кухонной трубы. Когда они закончили, у Дерека на запястьях высыпала сыпь, там, куда между перчатками и рукавом попала сажа. Противогаз спасал, и он втайне поблагодарил то странное стечение обстоятельств, из-за которого Стайлз держал их в багажнике, и спустился с крыши.

— Стайлз! — он снял противогаз и крикнул в дом. — Я вымоюсь и подогрею тебе воду, просто заходи во времянку!

— Понял! — крикнул в ответ Стайлз.

Дерек забросил респиратор в джип, когда проходил мимо, затем разделся до исподнего, вытряхнул большую часть сажи из куртки и развесил её проветриваться. Потом снял ботинки и зашел в саму времянку. Развёл огонь и поставил чайник, умыл руки холодной водой прямо из водопровода и, используя щёточку для ногтей, вычистил сажу, которая пробралась через перчатки. Чайник засвистел, когда он рылся в одежде Айзека, ища что-нибудь на смену для Стайлза и пытаясь сдержать порыв достать рубашку из своего запаса. Он повернулся снять чайник с печки, когда услышал, как заработал мотор джипа.

День стоял холодный, а некоторые двигатели надо прогревать дольше, так что поначалу Дерек не насторожился. Но потом, взамен шороха шагов Стайлза по гравию — он должен был уже выйти из джипа и пойти к дому — до него донёсся звук переключаемых скоростей. Коробка передач недовольно простонала, когда Стайлз с усилием перевел на первую скорость, а затем двигатель зарычал, скрипнул корпусом, и Стайлз укатил прочь.

Это было по меньшей мере странно. Стайлз даже не получил оплату, и когда Дерек заглянул в усадьбу, сажа валялась неубранной по растрескавшемуся плиточному полу кухни. Непонятно, что произошло. На участок телефон не провели, радио Дерек тоже не слышал. Наверное, Стайлз вспомнил что-то очень срочное. Но даже если и так, то уходить без объяснений всё равно грубо. Мог бы просто крикнуть, Дерек бы услышал. Дерек хмурился, стоя у двери и разглядывая беспорядок. Его выводила из себя недоделанная работа.

Он обвязал платком нос и рот и принялся выметать мусор метлой. Через пять минут из носа текло ручьём, глаза слезились, и он едва видел, где мести. Уже дважды чуть не потёр глаза. И вскоре он уже ругался вслух, кашлял и, наверное, весь покрылся красной сыпью и пятнами от раздражения аконитом. Пришлось сделать перерыв, чтобы прояснить зрение и дыхание.

— Ненадёжный бездельник, никчёмный лентяй, — вся его симпатия к Стайлзу разрушилась моментально и через полчаса он уже всерьёз обдумывал, чтобы засыпать в грузовик тачку сажи и доставить прямо к порогу стайлзова дома.

— Хейл! — снаружи донёсся голос, прерывая его мысли. — Дерек Хейл! Говорит шериф Стилински! Выйдите из дома!

— Что? — Дерек снял платок с лица и его мгновенно скрутило чиханием.

Шериф заговорил снова.

— Хейл! Выходите медленно, с поднятыми руками, так, чтобы я их видел! Пожалуйста, подтвердите, что вы всё поняли!

— Ной? Какого чёрта? — откликнулся Дерек, отставляя метлу и совок и выходя из кухни к двери.

— Всё будет в порядке, Дерек, мне только нужно, чтобы ты сейчас же вышел с поднятыми руками. Если ты не будешь сопротивляться, всё пройдет быстро. Пожалуйста, Дерек, не сопротивляйся.

Голос Стилински оставался спокойным и ровным, но Дерек слышал в нём мольбу. В оружейном запасе шерифа не было ничего способного остановить Дерека от побега, и они оба это знали. Но если он сбежит сейчас, то уже никогда не сможет вернуться. Что-то плохое произошло в городе, очень плохое.

— Я выхожу, прямо сейчас, и лучше бы вам объясниться, Стилински.

Дерек вышел из дома медленно, подняв руки. На улице стоял шериф Стилински с помощником Пэрришем, и у обоих в руках оружие, направленное на него. Ему велели отойти от дома на несколько шагов. Шериф Стилински приблизился, надел на него наручники и провёл в патрульную машину. Они остановились у поворота к дому, поэтому Дерек их и не услышал. По пути шериф зачитал ему права, а Пэрриш держался на несколько шагов позади.

— Какого чёрта происходит, Стилински? — Дерек пригнулся, когда его усаживали на заднее сиденье.

Шериф только покачал головой.

— Поговорим в управлении.

***

Стайлз нашёл труп на заднем дворе.

Он пошёл выбрасывать сажу под кусты за домом, и нашёл лежащего там мертвого человека, полностью выпотрошенного и истёкшего в снег кровью. С тех пор как Дерек вернулся в город, это уже второй случай. Обе жертвы — бездомные с окраин, жестоко растерзанные, будто диким зверем, и первую жертву на то и списали. Но вторую нашли прямо за усадьбой Хейлов, и на сей раз, по-видимому, убийца использовал нож. Время смерти указывало примерно на десять утра, а Дерек тем утром как раз был дома один, разжигал огонь в печи на кухне.

— Тело умершего было обнаружено в лесу к северо-востоку от главного дома, — шериф сидел напротив Дерека. В управлении была только одна комната для допроса. — Жертве было примерно двадцать четыре года, мужского пола, темноволосый, — он положил на стол фото. — Личность не установлена, в последний раз видели, как он шёл пешком через город на восток. Чёрт побери, Хейл, ты ж оборотень, мать твою, как ты не заметил, что творилось в десяти ярдах от тебя?

Шериф раздражённо стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Камин на кухне выстлали аконитом. Я даже ваш запах сейчас не чувствую, а прошло больше шести часов… Я понятия не имею, кто этот человек и как он попал на мою землю.

— Ну, а он, похоже, тебя знает.

— Что?

— Этим утром он зашел в кафе «Рассвет» и спрашивал о тебе.

— Называл имя?

— Искал Хейла.

— Может, он пытался заказать эль, а его неправильно поняли?

— Дерек, сейчас не время для шуток. Человек, которого последний раз видели спрашивающим о тебе, был обнаружен убитым на твоей территории, а ты, по твоему признанию, был там в это время один, в пятнадцати футах, и ворон считал.

Дерек вздохнул и отклонился назад на стуле, задирая голову в потолок. На секунду он прикрыл глаза.

— Какого ответа вы от меня ждёте, Стилински? Меня пять лет не было дома. Этот парень мог быть моим соседом, а я бы и не знал. Зачем мне вдруг убивать людей?

Прошла долгая пауза, прежде чем шериф ответил.

— Хейл, ты был на войне.

— Так же, как и вы, шериф.

— Да, но ты был на войне, и пока ты там был, погибла вся твоя семья. Это меняет человека.

— Спасибо за это ценное наблюдение, шериф, а то я не заметил.  
   
Шериф поставил локти на стол и потёр виски, равномерно выдыхая через нос. Он медленно помотал головой, потом выпрямился во весь рост на стуле и посмотрел на Дерека через стол.

— Вот что сейчас будет, Хейл. Я задержу тебя по подозрению в убийстве первой степени. Пятничный рабочий день уже закончился, а на следующей неделе Рождество, так что, скорее всего, ты тут застрянешь на неделю пока мы разберёмся. Улики косвенные, но их достаточно, чтобы тебя задержать. Так что просто сиди тихо и пережди, пока мы не найдём, как отмазать тебя.

Дерек следил за выражением лица шерифа. Стилински был спокоен, голос ровный и обнадёживающий, но нос Дерека уже достаточно прочистился с момента ареста, и потихоньку начали возвращаться запахи. От шерифа несло страхом и сомнением.

Но запах не имел значения. Выбора у Дерека оставалось два, и оба не зависели от веры или недоверия шерифа: ждать в заключении и надеяться на лучшее, или сбежать и никогда не возвращаться.

Он настроил себя на мысль, что Рождество, вероятно, придётся провести за решеткой.

— Не могли бы вы выполнить одну мою просьбу, шериф?

Стилински сделал вопросительный, но уклончивый жест рукой.

— Присмотрите за Айзеком.

— Насколько мне известно, миссис МакКолл готовится принять его на время рождественских праздников — отметить вместе с их семьей.

Дерек кивнул, неплохой исход.

— У вас есть время до четвертого января на ваше расследование, но на солнцестояние меня надо выпустить.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — пульс Стилински держался ровно, но в воздухе так же пахло сомнением.

***

Обычно к подозреваемым в убийстве не приходит много посетителей, а заключенных в целом не посещают в три утра. Хотя, если задуматься, Дерек должен был догадаться, что в какой-то момент к нему придёт Стайлз, хотя бы потому, что нельзя.

— Это не ты укусил Скотта.

Дерек перекатился на койке и прищурился, рассматривая Стайлза, который глядел на него из-за решётки.

— Нет, не я, — ответил он.

— Укус Скотта не стыкуется по срокам. В то время ты ещё служил в Азии.

— Ты стащил записи моего послужного списка?

— Отец принёс их домой почитать.

Дерек сел, спустив ноги на пол и упираясь локтями в колени. Наблюдал, как Стайлз ходит взад-вперёд по ту сторону решетки.

— Так ты не обращал Скотта, — продолжил Стайлз, размышляя вслух, — но загрызаешь бродяг и складываешь их на своём заднем дворе, а это беспокоит. Или так, или по окрестностям бегает тот альфа, который обратил Скотта, и он загрызает бродяг и складывает их у тебя за домом, а это беспокоит ещё больше.

— Нет.

— Оставь отговорки другим, я следую фактам.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Тогда тебе понадобятся остальные факты. Скотта обратил мой дядя Питер, до того, как погиб.

— Да ладно? Тронутый Питер Хейл был альфой?

— Мой дядя Питер был хорошим человеком, — Дерек сжал кулаки. Питер был старше Дерека всего на десять лет, и они были близки. Это он научил Дерека контролировать обращение и как не выдать свои силу и скорость, чтобы можно было ходить в общественную школу. Питер не отличался терпеливостью или добротой, но мог так объяснить расклад, что становилось понятно.

— Твой дядя Питер вернулся из Франции в коме, а через шесть месяцев волшебным образом очнулся. Выходит, укусил семнадцатилетнего парня и сжёг свой дом, убив при этом всю семью.

Дерек подскочил и пересёк камеру, вставая напротив Стайлза.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я видел отчёт о следствии по делу. Они пришли к выводу, что произошёл несчастный случай, но пожар случился в августе, Дерек, зачем им разжигать камин? Твоего дядю Питера нашли на нижнем этаже, в гостиной, и повсюду следы скипидара. Это было самоубийство с убийством, но никто не хотел тыкать пальцем в героя войны и никто не стал заморачиваться, потому что выживших не было.

Они стояли вплотную, отгороженные только решёткой. Стайлз смотрел на Дерека решительно и прямо, а Дерек старался не шевелиться. Он чувствовал, как в горле зарождается рык, а клыки готовы вот-вот опуститься. Волк силился вырваться. Дерек сделал ложный выпад в сторону решётки, и Стайлз отшатнулся.

Ухмыляясь, Дерек ощутил, как волк успокоился, и направился назад к койке. Знал, что ведёт себя по-детски, но всё равно остался доволен результатом.

— О боже, ну ты и мудак, — прохрипел Стайлз, скорее всего корча рожу ему в спину.

Дерек лёг лицом к стене и дал себе зарок больше не вестись. Питер, которого Дерек знал, посмеялся бы над титулом героя войны. Он бы посмеялся и скорее всего подговорил бы какого-нибудь мелкого бедолагу, например Дерека, нассать на порог Ассоциации ветеранов и устроить скандал. Питер был тем ещё скотиной и подстрекателем, но не убийцей и не сумасшедшим. Пожар с каждым днем всё меньше казался случайностью, и у Дерека не было сил думать о роли Питера в нём.

— Присмотри за Айзеком, чтобы у него было хорошее Рождество.

— Я уверен, что ему не нужна нянька.

Дерек закрыл глаза и не ответил. Стайлз вскоре ушёл.

***

Дерек провел в участке две недели, миновало Рождество и последующая за ним неделя. Затем, рано утром четвертого января, без малейших объяснений или извинений, его выпустил помощник шерифа Пэрриш. Днём раньше Дерек, вероятно, стал бы выяснять, почему и что изменилось, но сегодня было четвёртое января. Луна взойдёт всего лишь через несколько часов. Некогда думать о чём-то другом.

Он бегом через весь город добрался до ветеринарной клиники, где работал Скотт, уговорил секретаршу пропустить его в подсобку, где Айзек чистил собачьи клетки.

— Айзек, заканчивай. Луна взойдёт через три часа. Я возвращаюсь домой готовиться, сможешь уговорить Скотта и Лиама прийти по своей воле?

Айзек смотрел, как вода льётся из шланга, затем закрыл кран и взялся за щтку, не поднимая взгляда на Дерека.

— Прошлые две недели прошли хорошо. Миссис МакКолл иногда готовила нам, и Скотт научил меня, как забирать боль животных.

Дерек кивнул.

— Хорошая идея учиться на мелких животных, тут нет риска перенапрячься и навредить себе. Как ты считаешь, успеешь привести Скотта и Лиама в усадьбу до восхода луны?

Айзек окунул щётку в хлорин и начал медленно скрести ей по металлическим прутьям собачьей клетки. Он нахмурился и поджал губы.

— Мы работали над контролем. У Стайлза есть метод, которым он тренировал Скотта, когда того только укусили, и…

— Айзек, — перебил его Дерек, — ты приведёшь их вовремя?

Айзек наконец поднял глаза.

— Скотт считает, что я хорошо держу контроль. Он думает, что я смогу выдержать. У него есть способы обучения для работы с Лиамом, но он думает, я справлюсь без… без погреба.

Дерек услышал позади шум движения и как раз обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Скотт входит в комнату и останавливается в дверях со скрещенными руками на груди.

— Ты однажды прошёлл через это, разве ты не помнишь, каково тебе было, МакКолл? — он обвиняюще смерил Скотта взглядом. — Как ты можешь говорить, что всё не так уж сложно? Сложно же! Очень сложно! Нам нужно найти Лиама, прямо сейчас, и вы все пойдете со мной!

Скотт пересёк комнату и загородил собой Айзека, не разнимая рук.

— Нет. Айзек не хочет идти с тобой, и он не обязан. Я помню прошлый год, Стайлз приковал меня, и я сошел с ума, потерял контроль, может быть на шесть часов, но не навсегда. Я вымотал сам себя. Через несколько дней я восстановился, но конец мира не настал. Не надо никого запирать в яме.

— О чём ты говоришь? Полнолуние работает не так! Ты не устаёшь, без отвода энергии она просто накапливается! Даже я чувствую тягу к бегу во время Волчьей Луны. Она даёт нам силу! От неё не устать! Никто из вас не готов к ней, а в погребе безопасно!

Скотт расправил плечи и опустил руки по бокам, он больше не слушал.

— Айзек решит сам.

Дерек переводил взгляд со Скотта на Айзека. Айзек снова смотрел в пол, но Скотт внимательно следил за Дереком, ожидая, что тот предпримет. Дерек скрипнул зубами и, кинув злой взгляд, повернулся и вышел прочь. Сейчас не время затевать драку.

Далеко он не пошёл. Луна взойдёт всего через три часа.

Наблюдая за клиникой через дорогу, он увидел, как через пару часов пришёл Стайлз с Малией и Лиамом. Все они залезли в джип и отъехали в лес на сорок миль за город. Похоже, что там у них была стоянка, с очищенным от снега кострищем и сухими дровами под брезентом. Когда взошла луна, они разожгли костёр и приковали Лиама цепями к дереву поблизости, затем собрались у огня и приготовились отдыхать под Волчью Луну.

Первые пару часов это работало. Скотт держал контроль идеально, особенно для его возраста, Айзек почти соответствовал. Целых шесть часов они вынесли без признаков раздражения. Затем, на восьмом часу, Малия без предупреждения разделась и обернулась, превратившись в койота, и ускользнула в лес сама по себе. О ней Дерек не беспокоился, он знал, чего ждать от Малии.

Она была урождённым оборотнем-койотом и давным-давно нашла равновесие между человеческой стороной и животной. Её обращение было осознанным следствием выбора. Она аккуратно по швам сложила штаны, положила их поверх остальной одежды на откидном борту джипа и растворилась в ночи.

Дерек остался на своём месте.

Он, как Малия, мог полностью обращаться в волка, но этой ночью решил остаться в человеческом облике. Облик волка мощный, но и непреклонный. Волк хочет бежать и охотиться, но не может говорить и использовать руки. Дерек ждал в темноте с надветренной стороны, в полуобращённом виде с клыками и когтями, прислушиваясь к вою Лиама, как тот натягивал цепи, пока Скотт и Айзек сидели у костра со Стайлзом и нервно перебирали пальцами и переступали ступнями.

Когда они наконец сорвались, Дерек был почти горд. Айзек продержался около шестнадцати часов без физического ограничения, под светом полной луны и, может, выдержал бы дольше, если бы не Лиам. Лиам делался всё сильнее и безумнее с каждым часом, а цепи, что держали его, на ночном морозе холодели и становились хрупкими. В восемь утра они лопнули.

Звено щёлкнуло, звук разнесся по лесу, как оружейный выстрел, и Лиам тут же исчез в лесу с триумфальным воем. Для Айзека это стало последней каплей, он и так еле держался. Он обратился и помчался догонять Лиама, раздался восхищённый вой двух юных волков перед первой охотой.

— Скотт! — заорал Стайлз, когда тот обернулся, потом снова перекинулся в человека, неспособный держать волка под контролем, но Дерек был уже далеко, догонял бет. Скотту придётся бороться с собой в одиночку.

Айзек и Лиам мчались к городу вдоль трассы. Дерек смог бы перехватить Айзека, но Лиам уже шёл по какому-то следу и вырвался далеко вперед. Дерек слышал запах застарелой крови, чего-то тёплого и живого, и Лиам шёл туда, гнал как паровоз, дикий и бесконтрольный, пьяный от силы луны.

За замёрзшим ручьём Дерек начал слабо узнавать окрестности, и вдруг заметил машину шерифа, что стояла на грунтовом отвороте с трассы. В голове не осталось никаких мыслей, когда он прыгнул вперёд, на секунду в полёте полуоборачиваясь в волка, и успел сбить Лиама с ног до того, как тот достиг шерифа.

От того несло свежей кровью, а ещё смертью — свежей и смешанной с застарелой, но некогда было обдумывать. Айзек догнал их через миг, и Дерек поймал его за шиворот, повалил на землю и захватил за шею.

Лиам боролся, пытался освободиться и завыл от разочарования, когда не смог. Дерек издал вой в ответ, блеснул красными глазами альфы и рыкнул, призывая подчиниться, но Лиам был уже полностью исступлён. Его волк даже не узнавал альфу, в нём горела только охота. Он бросился на Дерека, распарывая его когтями, как только мог, глубоко разорвал ему спину. Полилась кровь, наполняя воздух запахом, и уже Айзек сошел с ума, пронзительно воя, вцепляясь зубами Дереку в бок и руку, которой он его держал.

Дерек ощущал, как поднимается его собственный волк, зимний. Он был альфой с полным обращением, рождённый и выращенный за 65-й параллелью. В тот год, когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, его отослали на север за полярный круг пережить Волчью Луну в одиночестве. И он, как все Хейлы до него, смог остаться собой в течение двух недель, пока луна кружила по небу, не заходя ни разу. Этих щенков полагалось убить за слабость, вырезать их из стаи. Волк, который не может покорить собственную сущность, не оборотень, а животное.

Дерек закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Когти Лиама взрезали ногу, рвали мускулы и открытая рана не успевала зажить. Он усилил хватку на руке Лиама и едва почувствовал, как зарастает плоть, как тот снова её вспорол. Дерек обратился к силе волка, ощутил, как она окутывает его второй кожей.

Два часа. Луна сядет только через два часа.

Дерек слушал собственное сердцебиение, силой заставил его замедлиться, затем прислушался к звукам в отдалении от бушевавших Лиама и Айзека — оттуда доносился сильный, ровный стук сердца шерифа.

_Два часа. Сегодня никто не умрёт. Луна сядет через два часа._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА ОРИГИНАЛА
> 
> 1\. Название главы «Но огонь погас, и в рассветный час наступил для него отбой» взято из стихотворения Р. Сервиса «Сын священника», которое заканчивается такой строфой:
> 
> This was the song of the parson's son,  
> as he lay in his bunk alone,  
> Ere the fire went out and the cold crept in,  
> and his blue lips ceased to moan,  
> And the hunger-maddened malamutes  
> had torn him flesh from bone.
> 
> Так священника сын, лежа в койке, один, разговаривал сам с собой,  
> Но огонь погас, и в рассветный час наступил для него отбой;  
> И с рычаньем голодные псы в тот же день его плоть растерзали гурьбой*
> 
> *Прим. пер. — перевод стихов отсюда http://www.ipiran.ru/~shorgin/service.htm
> 
> 2\. Судя по сведениям из интернета (saving.org), 20$ в 1946 году соответствовали 265$ в 2017. Так что да, Дерек здорово переплатил Стайлзу за полдня неквалифицированной работы.
> 
> 3\. Я никогда не бывала в Фэрбенксе, только изучила город по интернету, так что могут быть нестыковки, особенно с устройством городской управы. Аляска тогда еще не была штатом, и, я думаю, вместо управы шерифа тоже было что-то другое, но давайте представим, что она была.
> 
> *4. Подборка наглядных фотографий к главе https://imgur.com/a/nKEpRZg


	3. Как волкодавы бились мы, поджарый волк нагнал меня

Пахло можжевельником. Дерек очнулся, и пахло можжевельником и кедром. Он лежал, мягкие простыни касались его кожи. Огладил руками шерстяные одеяла, которыми был накрыт — под ними, колючими и тяжелыми, оказался хлопковый слой. Пальцами ощупал по порядку — лён, хлопок и затем шерсть. Он был дома, в своей кровати, на своих простынях.

Дерек приоткрыл глаза. У изголовья, сгорбившись на стуле — что было очень глупо — сидел Айзек. Его койка всего в паре шагов, но он вклинил стул между кроватями, столом и печкой. Упрямый человек Айзек. Поза его была неудобной, он наполовину сполз со стула, голова завалилась набок. Хорошо, что он оборотень, иначе уже бы потерял равновесие и упал на печку. Тем не менее выглядел он нормально.

Дерек медленно моргнул — в глаза будто песка насыпали, в уголках мешались соринки после сна, во рту пересохло. Вдох принёс запах тёплого печного воздуха, который раздражал горло, было тяжело глотать. Тело ныло от голода и усталости. Яйца, мясо, молоко, любая зелень, любые цитрусовые, и вода, тонны воды — так ему хотелось пить, и он ушел в мечты об апельсиновом соке. _Что угодно за стакан апельсинового сока и два сырых яйца._

На столе кто-то оставил для него кружку, и Дерек кое-как сел, чтобы дотянуться до неё. На руках не осталось и следа, только гладкая кожа, в груди не давило и не тянуло, когда он поворачивался. Не считая общего чувства недомогания, которое вряд ли вскоре пройдет, он полностью исцелился.

Тёплая вода в кружке горчила. Кто-то заварил ему чай из сосновых иголок, и он выпил его залпом — доказательство тому, как сильно тело нуждалось в витамине С. Чай пах сосновой канифолью и вязал рот, но сразу же захотелось ещё. Дерек потерял много крови, и его тело, излечиваясь, поглощало само себя. Ему нужно было гораздо больше всего: воды, жиров, протеинов, железа, аминокислот. Самый быстрый способ убить волка — разрезать пополам, но можно было и ослабить до смерти, иссушить до тех пор, пока в теле не закончатся ресурсы для восстановления. Дерек знал, что очень близко подошёл к пределу. Костями чувствовал, насколько близко.

Пустая кружка стукнула о стол, Айзек вздрогнул и проснулся.

— О господи, Дерек, — и полез обниматься. Айзек вывалился со стула и потерся лицом о рубашку Дерека, окутывая его своим запахом, как ребёнок. — Прости. Прости меня. Ты был прав, совершенно прав. Я был не готов, ты пытался это сказать, а я налажал и прошу прощения. Я буду слушаться. Мы ещё потренируемся, и я научусь, я буду слушать всё, что ты скажешь.

Дерек вздохнул, похлопал Айзека по шее и придержал его.

— Всё хорошо, Айзек, — он легонько толкнул Айзека, поднимая. — Покажи мне свои глаза.

Они сверкнули золотисто-жёлтым, и в груди Дерека будто узел распустился, впервые с той минуты, как взошла луна на солнцестояние. Айзек прошёл через мировую войну, и когда Дерек обратил его, глаза волка всё равно горели золотым. Он никогда не убивал, его не заставили, и Дерек продержался бы вечность, нашел бы способ выстоять, останавливая Айзека, даже если бы поплатился за это последней каплей крови. Лишь бы всё так и было. Он устало улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Ты в порядке. Всё хорошо.

— Скотт и остальные, они подтянутся. Они не понимают, что делают. Ты им нужен. Им нужен опытный альфа, а не ребёнок.

Улыбка Дерека стала печальной.

— Я всегда буду рядом, Айзек, но теперь Скотт твой альфа.

Он блеснул глазами, показывая их цвет.

Голубые.

Дерек знал, что они голубые. Чувствовал, как в тот день красный цвет уходил, как раз с заходом луны. И проснулся он зная, что назад цвет не вернулся. Однако оказалось странно видеть подтверждение тому на лице Айзека. Его ошарашенный взгляд заставил Дерека почувствовать себя необъяснимо старым. Большинство оборотней всю жизнь живут с глазами одного золотистого цвета, но дерековы поменялись уже в третий раз. А ему и двадцати четырёх нет.

— Что случилось?

— Я не истинный альфа, как Скотт. Я унаследовал силы альфы от своего дяди, — он пожал плечами, — и использовал их все сразу.

Айзек поник, будто Дерек сообщил ему новость, что все цирковые слоны в мире заболели и погибли по его вине. От цирка Айзеку почему-то всегда становилось грустно и с тех пор как он стал оборотнем, большинство трюков перестало его впечатлять, но слонов он любил. Дерек почти точно знал, что «Дамбо» — любимый фильм Айзека. Он решил не делать предположений почему, может, Айзеку просто нравилась музыка оттуда.

— Не смотри на меня так, — он взъерошил волосы Айзека и неловко оттолкнул его, не зная, что делать. — Что сделано, то сделано. Дай мне воды и скажи Скотту не топтаться снаружи. Я, может, больше не альфа, — он намеренно проговорил в сторону двери, — но не глухой.

Айзек подхватил пустую кружку, утёр нос рукавом и слабо улыбнулся.

— Ага, он громко сопит.

— Эй, у меня была астма. Привычка осталась, — Скотт зашёл в дверь и занял место Айзека у кровати, пока тот ходил за водой.

Скотт открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. Закрыл, и они продолжили сидеть вдвоём в неуютном молчании, на лице Скотта сменилось с полдюжины выражений, остановился он на неловком и замученном. Дерек принял кружку с водой из рук Айзека и сделал глоток.

За прошлые сутки он несколько раз просыпался. Всё ещё в забытьи и не понимая, где находится, его разум прогонял через себя события последних месяцев. Много чего случилось после их возвращения, и не всё было понятно, не сходились кусочки мозаики, мысли о которых он старался игнорировать, избегать или подавлять. Сейчас он позволил себе подумать о них впервые и кое-что прояснилось.

— Вы же вламывались в наш семейный дом во время полнолуний, не так ли? Ты и Стайлз.

Скотт кивнул.

— Когда пошёл снег. Нам нужно было отдалённое укрытие, но недалеко от города, чтобы не добираться вечность.

— А потом, на солнцестояние, вы поняли, что предстоит долгая ночь, и на улице стоял мороз, поэтому вы разожгли камин.

— Ага.

— Вот почему тебе стало плохо, ты отравился. Ты вырубился не от усталости, а от горячих паров аконита. Стайлз наверняка с трудом привёл тебя в чувство после захода луны.

— Он вытащил меня наружу и бросил в сугроб.

Дерек фыркнул. Очень в духе Стайлза.

Пока Дерек пил, снова повисла тишина. Скотт почесал затылок.

— Шериф в порядке. Он здорово ударился головой, и его лечат от легкого переохлаждения — долго лежал в снегу — но он поправится. Стайлз с ним дома. Мы собирались перетащить туда и тебя, но подумали, что тебе будет лучше проснуться в знакомом месте. Для меня это так. Мне лучше просыпаться в своём доме, когда, я, знаешь…

Он жестом описал ослабленное состояние Дерека.

— Как Лиам?

— Он тоже в порядке. Потрясён, но чувствует себя нормально.

Допив воду, Дерек откинулся на подушку. Он уже выдохся, от одного только разговора.

— Ты примешь Айзека в свою стаю.

Скотт отвёл взгляд, неуверенно осмотрел комнату и поёрзал.

— У меня нет стаи как таковой…

Дерек выжидающе наблюдал за ним, пока Скотт не встретился с ним глазами.

— Айзек — член твоей стаи.

— Да, конечно. Если Айзек сам захочет. Примем с радостью, — Скотт снова поерзал. — И тебя тоже, если захочешь.

Дерек вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Он больше не знал, чего хочет. Усталость взяла верх и он решил не отвечать.

***

Пока Дерек поправлялся, Айзек часто приходил. Сначала он хотел снова переехать во времянку, но Дерек убедил его остаться в городе у МакКоллов. Теперь Скотт был его альфой, а отделяться от стаи не пошло бы ему на пользу. И видно, что Айзеку там нравилось. Он чувствовал себя одиноким, любил общество людей, там ему было хорошо. Тем не менее, он всё равно заходил, и это тоже было приятно.  
   
Айзек приносил с собой огромные куски говядины, которые они готовили в печи, играли в пятикарточный покер, чтобы помочь Айзеку с контролем. Дровяная печка была плохо приспособлена для обжарки стейков, а ни Дерек, ни Айзек не были искусными поварами, поэтому обычно они ели полусырое обгорелое мясо, но особо не возражали.

Айзек мог есть красное мясо в любом виде с утра до ночи, и ему никогда не надоедало, а Дереку нужно было восполнить нехватку протеина из-за ранений. Если бы они бросили кусок мяса на радиатор грузовика и с часок покатали его под капотом, вкус всё равно показался бы им восхитительным. А уж как Айзек блефовал с клыками во рту, осторожно держа карты когтями, — Дерек ничего смешнее в своей жизни не видел.

Шериф быстро поправился, ранения и впрямь, как и сказал Скотт, оказались лёгкими. Как только Стайлз разрешил ему выходить из дома, он заехал несколько раз, чтобы проведать Дерека и поблагодарить за спасение. В первый его приезд Дерека намеревался выговорить ему за то, что тот вообще высунулся на улицу во время полнолуния. Но, в конце концов, хоть Стилински и знал о существовании оборотней, экспертом он не был. Однако когда шериф подъехал к времянке с повязкой на лбу над левым глазом, запеканкой и упаковкой пива на пассажирском сиденье, Дерек решил, что не станет тратить силы на раздражение.

Они проговорили довольно долго. Оказалось, что шериф вышел на улицу во время полнолуния по той же причине, благодаря которой Дерека выпустили из заключения: произошло ещё одно убийство. Ещё одного бродягу задрали на окраине участка Хейлов, и шериф хотел второй раз взглянуть на место преступления, пока следы не засыпало снегом.

Дерек ковырялся в тарелке, не очень-то ему нравились рыбно-макаронные запеканки, но и крутить носом негоже.

— Только потому, что я сидел за решёткой во время третьего убийства, ещё не означает, что я невиновен в первых двух.

— Однако это повышает шансы.

Дерек пристально смотрел на шерифа, пока тот не сдался, отложив вилку и вздыхая.

— Послушай, ну чего ты от меня ждал? Что я стану держать тебя взаперти вечно? Я принял хорошее решение, когда арестовал тебя, и ещё лучше, когда отпустил.

Так они и сидели за столом, запивая запеканку привезённым шерифом пивом. Дерек смотрел в окно — перед домом вороны клевали рассыпанное для них зерно.  
   
— Итак, раз ты больше не подозреваемый, я подумал, может, ты не откажешься взглянуть на кое-какие фотографии.

Шериф отодвинул тарелку, выложил на стол конверт из коричневой бумаги и открыл его. Вынул три снимка и выложил их по очереди перед Дереком.

— Жертву номер один нашли восьмого декабря, в шести милях от города на третьем шоссе, она, предположительно, из коренных народов Аляски. Поначалу посчитали, что смерть наступила в результате нападения животного, но теперь считается убийством.

Добавил второе фото.

— Жертву номер два обнаружили на участке Хейлов двадцатого декабря, после того, как погибший интересовался местонахождением семьи Хейлов. Белый, мужчина, около двадцати лет, судя по следам на теле, был использован нож.

Стилински выложил последнее фото.

— Жертва номер три была найдена утром четвертого января также на территории семьи Хейлов, но гораздо дальше от дома. Мужчина, около двадцати лет, азиатского происхождения или из коренных народов Аляски. И, — он постучал по фото, — этот был оборотнем.

Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Скотт сказал, что почувствовал его запах на месте преступления, он не отставал, всё спрашивал, что за чужой волк. Когда я показал ему тело жертвы, он подтвердил. Кем бы он ни был, он был оборотнем, — Стилински обвел жестом фотографии. — Все они должны быть как-то связаны. Первая ещё могла быть жертвой нападения животного, но второй искал тебя, а третий был оборотнем. Может быть, идет какая-то война среди оборотней, о которой я не слышал? Вовлечена ли твоя семья? Есть ли секреты, что угодно, что ты скрываешь?

Дерек потянулся и придвинул к себе фотографию первой жертвы.

— Она тоже была оборотнем.

— Ты её знаешь?

— Наснана Ю’пик. Она из стаи Ю’пиков, что поблизости от Талкитны. Мы иногда их навещали, — он взял фото, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. — Можете пробить имя, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что её рождение где-то зарегистрировано. У них строгие традиции в стае, — подумав немного,— если бы она пропала, они бы пришли её искать. Мы бы уже по уши погрязли в переговорах со стаей Ю’пиков.

— Ничего не нашлось. Я разослал все три фотографии каждому полицейскому округу штата и даже в Канаду, но ничего.

Дерек нахмурился и посмотрел в окно, на воронов. Отпил пиво и, размышляя, задумчиво трепал пальцем бумажный уголок. — Когда я уезжал, здесь войны не было, но за пять лет многое могло измениться.

***

Вторая половина января выдалась холодной и тёмной. Солнце всходило около одиннадцати утра, а садилось уже в три. Луна, растущий полумесяц, ходила над горизонтом и стояла в небе по несколько часов. Долгими ночами ветер бился о стены времянки, а лес трещал от стужи, сбрасывая перемёрзшие ветви на землю.  
   
В конце января, вечером сразу после заката, Дерек сидел на кровати у дровяной печки и читал, когда услышал шум подъезжающего джипа. Домик был таким тесным, что на его освещение хватало одной керосиновой лампы, а из окон ничего не было видно, но мотор «Виллиса» звучал по-особому, а после четырёх лет в армии Дерек узнал бы его даже во сне.

Фары джипа сверкнули сквозь морозные узоры на окне, когда Стайлз подъехал к дому. Дерек подождал, пока они погаснут, и, заслышав скрип шагов по снегу, отложил книгу. Он, правда, ещё не успел пересечь комнату, а Стайлз уже барабанил в дверь, чтобы ему открыли. Откинув защёлку, Дерек затянул Стайлза в тепло, толкая дверь против ветра.  
   
Стайлз, весь заваленный снегом, крупно дрожал от холода. Снег начал таять и капать с него на пол. Лицо Стайлза закрывали водительские очки, толстая меховая шапка и парка с капюшоном и воротником, который застегивался до самого носа, чтоб ни кусочка кожи не было видно. Тонкий слой льда покрывал грудь и плечи, а рукавицы закоченели дугой, как будто он всё ещё держал руль.

Даже ботинки замёрзли напрочь. Он или забыл краги, или не потрудился их надеть, и потому неприкрытые шнурки смерзлись на морозе. Стайлзу придётся подождать, пока они оттают, чтобы снять ботинки.

Похоже, та же мысль пришла в голову и Стайлзу, потому что он шагнул к огню. Дерек преградил ему путь рукой и строго посмотрел.

— Не двигайся, ты зальёшь мне весь пол.

Открыв сундук, он вытащил полотенце и бросил его Стайлзу под ноги, пока тот стаскивал шапку и рукавицы, сдвинув очки на лоб — они начали запотевать. Рот до сих пор скрывался поднятым воротником куртки, а с неё на пол стали отваливаться большие куски льда.

— Не двигайся, — повторил Дерек и подошел забрать у него шапку и рукавицы, развесил их над огнём и вернулся. Он приоткрыл замок-молнию на куртке, стряхнул оставшийся снег и стал расстегивать пуговицы на воротнике.

— Я сам могу раздеться, знаешь ли, — недовольно процедил Стайлз, но особо не возражал. Ему нужно было поспорить из принципа, но на самом деле было всё равно, лишь бы его снова не выставили на холод.  
   
Стоя так близко, Дерек мог рассмотреть линии скул Стайлза, ямочку над губой и точный цвет его ресниц. Его кожа представлялась мягкой на ощупь, а над левой бровью оказалась ещё одна родинка. Он всегда был таким бледным, но видели они друг друга только в зимнее время, и Дерек на миг подумал, как бы Стайлз выглядел раскрасневшимся.

— Ты когда-нибудь жил в доме без прихожей?

— Нет.

— Тогда не двигайся, натащишь грязи.  
   
Дерек повесил куртку на дверь и присел развязать шнурки на ботинках Стайлза. Минута или две ушли на то, чтобы освободить их ото льда, развязать и расслабить шнуровку. Затем Стайлз скинул верхние штаны, и Дерек пытался указать ему, как лучше из них вылезти, чтобы носки не намокли.

Стайлзу это почти удалось, он уже поставил одну ногу на сухой пол, но запнулся о полотенце и чуть не сел в лужу, которая натекла у его ботинок. Он удержал равновесие в последнюю секунду, но шагнул назад, прямо в ледяную воду, и схватился за дерекову голову для опоры.

— Ой, черт, как холодно. Ой, упс! Эй… — Стайлз виновато улыбнулся, стоя посреди лужи в промёрзших носках и исподнем, и быстро убрал руку с волос Дерека.  
   
Пальцы у него были длинные и тонкие, и Дерек поймал себя на рассматривании, когда Стайлз убирал руку. Дерек закатил глаза, но вытер воду и убрал ботинки и штаны к двери, на которой сохла куртка. Как человек в целом изящный мог быть таким неуклюжим, составляло неразрешимую загадку.

— Снимай носки и развесь их над печкой, — Дерек порылся в сундуке и, найдя пару шерстяных носков, бросил их в Стайлза вместе со свитером. — Надень это.  
   
Ловя, Стайлз побарахтался с носками и отложил всё на стол, пока развешивал мокрую одежду. Закончив, он рухнул на кровать Айзека и довольно вздохнул, пошевелив пальцами ног. Он натягивал сухие носки с великим удовольствием, будто что-то драгоценное, поёрзал, пытаясь надеть свитер лёжа, и зарылся носом в воротник, когда просунул голову.

— Пахнет волшебно, — он вытянул ноги и прикрыл глаза. — И на ощупь волшебно. Я всё. Пожалуй, посплю немного. На сегодня я достаточно сделал.  
   
Дерек сверлил его взглядом, сложив руки на груди. Стайлз выглядел смешно. Он был одет в красную нательную рубашку и красные подштанники — _алые_  — бело-синий свитер с узором из снежинок и дереков зелёный вязаный армяк, накинутый поверх.

Часть волос прижалась к голове из-за шапки, часть встала торчком, когда он её снял. Он лежал на спине, свесив руку и ногу с края кровати и казалось, что вот-вот впадет в спячку до весны.

Дерек пихнул его ногой.

— Ты зачем приехал?

Стайлз простонал и отвернулся.

Дерек пихнул снова.

— Если ты приехал, потому что поссорился с девушкой или вроде того, я выброшу тебя в сугроб.

— Фу, нет. Зачем ты это вообще говоришь? Не смешно пугать снегом, а здесь я по очень важному ответственному делу. Это ты должен меня благодарить, потому что дело настолько важное.

Дерек секунду буравил взглядом его спину — Стайлз свернулся клубочком на боку, отвернувшись к стене. Когда тот не пошевелился, Дерек схватил его за лодыжку и потащил с кровати.

— Ладно, такой ответ не пойдёт, возвращайся на улицу.

— Эй! Погоди! Нет! Я расскажу, расскажу! — Стайлз замахал руками и вцепился в изголовье.

— Само собой. Расскажи что-нибудь полезное.

— У меня есть версия насчёт убийств, — Дерек отпустил лодыжку, и Стайлз сел со скрещенными ногами на кровати лицом к Дереку, который всё так же прожигал его глазами. Стайлз набрал воздуху, затем замер, поднимая бровь. — А ты не мог бы… ну, сесть? Может, сваришь мне кофе? Или ты из тех людей, которые не могут спокойно сидеть, когда им что-то объясняют?

Дерек неверяще посмотрел на него.

— И это ты меня обвиняешь в неусидчивости?

— Ну, — Стайлз обвел рукой стоящего Дерека, — с тех пор как я приехал, кто-то ни разу не присел, и это точно не я.

— О господи, замолчи.

— Ты уверен? Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я…

— Стайлз! — оборвал его Дерек, прикрывая рукой лицо на секунду, и, закатив глаза в потолок, взял с полки кофейник. Похоже было, что Стайлз приехал надолго, можно и кофе сварить. — Ближе к делу.

— Итак, я раздумывал о том, что мы знаем. Жертва номер один, — Стайлз выставил один палец, — оборотень по имени Наснана Ю’пик. Стая Ю’пиков держалась наособицу, с чужими почти не контактировала, но иногда они приезжали в город торговать и за покупками, всё такое. Отец немного накопал, прозвонил и выяснилось, что семья Ю’пиков пропала бесследно около трёх лет назад, зимой 1944.

— Вторая жертва, — Стайлз поднял второй палец, — на вид он белый, но как только мы начали распространять фото в племенах, кое-кто уверяет, что опознал в нём алеута с Четырёхсопочных островов, и тут-то становится интересно. Четырёхсопочные острова не эвакуировали во время вторжения в 1942, но к концу 1943 они всё равно оказались заброшенными, и никто не знает почему.

— Третья жертва, — Стайлз поднял третий палец, — был оборотнем, — он помедлил. — Это пока всё, что мы знаем, но подходит к теории.

Стайлз в волнении пододвинулся.

— Итак, японцы напали в сорок втором, отступили летом сорок третьего. Но в этот промежуток всё племя, для простоты решим, что все они были оборотнями, пропадает. Затем, год спустя, исчезает ещё одна стая, и, раз уж у нас третье неопознанное тело оборотня, скорее всего пропала и третья. И это я молчу о твоей семье, но каминные трубы с аконитом внутри доказывают, что пожар не был такой уж случайностью. А теперь, к чему ведут эти факты?

К этому времени Дерек уселся и с сомнением смотрел на Стайлза через стол.

— Японцы всё ещё вторгаются! — Стайлз вскинул руки, чуть не свалившись с кровати, так он старался подчеркнуть свою мысль.

Дерек поднял бровь. Кофейник закипал, и он передвинул его к краю плиты, чтобы кофе настоялся. Потом повернулся к Стайлзу, который до сих пор живо жестикулировал.

— И почему этого никто не заметил?

— Потому что они обращали людей в сибирских тигров-оборотней! Обычные японцы, может, и отступили, но обратили уже достаточно людей, чтобы те начали вырезать оборотней! Погоди, дослушай. Я провёл исследование и выяснил, что сибирские тигры — единственные хищники, которые охотятся на волков, и угадай, где обитают сибирские тигры?

— В Сибири.

— Да! В Сибири, но именно в районе хребта Сихотэ-Алинь, прямо за Японским морем! Ясное дело, у японцев есть тигры-оборотни, теперь всё логично, они рассредотачиваются по Аляске и уничтожают волков-оборотней!

Дерек уставился на Стайлза.

— Ясное дело.

— Да! Видно же, что или они, или охотники, или и то, и другое.

Дерек подобрался.

— Охотники?

— Да, есть тут один мужик с дочерью. Они занимаются охотой на волков, недавно приехали из Канады и всё время спрашивают, нет ли у нас проблем с нападениями животных.

Дерек ощетинился.

— Вот именно, — Стайлз потянулся к деревянной полке над печкой снять пару кружек и налил себе кофе. — Я бы поставил на версию с сибирскими тиграми-оборотнями.

Дерек вздохнул и налил кофе себе, привыкая к мысли, что, возможно, придётся весь вечер слушать теории заговоров.

— Почему ты рассказываешь это мне?

— Братец, — Стайлз изогнул бровь, подул на кофе и сделал глоток, — ты увяз в этом. Твоя семья явно была замешана. Я бы, может, и поверил, что твой дядя Питер свихнулся и поджёг сам себя, но засовывать аконит в трубу? Это сделано преднамеренно, и что если такое случилось не только с твоей семьей? Неа. Нападение японо-сибирских тигров-оборотней: только эта версия имеет смысл.

— А охотники?

— Возможно и они вовлечены! Или подчищают отставших. Или вообще никак не связаны и просто охотники-самодуры, которые завалились в город незваными.

Дерек посмотрел в потолок, отпивая кофе и обдумывая ответ. Эта теория была из самых бредовых, но кое-какие идеи Стайлза имели смысл. Действительно, происходило что-то такое, что пока никто не смог внятно объяснить. Или вообще объяснить.

От необходимости выдать осмысленный ответ его спас короткий стук в окно.

Стайлз завопил и чуть не вылил кофе на себя, заскакивая с ногами на кровать.

— Матерь божья! Это ещё что?

— Просто ворон, он скоро улетит. Я иногда подкармливаю его, и он немного обнаглел.

— Какого чёрта у тебя ручной ворон, это жутко!

Дерек вскинул бровь.

— Люди часто подкармливают бродячих животных.

— Да, но не жутких!

Дерек склонил голову набок.

— «Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, полный тягостною думой»(7) — знакомо? Это стих. Довольно известный, и теперь я думаю, что он про тебя.

— Вороны в нём злые?

— Да, там они предвестники смерти.

Дерек обдумал с минуту и медленно кивнул.

— Большинство людей и волков не любят.

Стайлз откинулся на кровати, сдаваясь. Он вытянул ноги, поставил кофе на стол и вместо кружки взял книгу Дерека.

— А что думают сами волки?

Дерек дошел до середины «Острия бритвы» и до сих пор не знал, какие у него были ощущения по этому поводу. Он смотрел, как Стайлз лениво переворачивает страницы, роняет закладку, возвращает её на совершенно неправильное место.

— Есть легенда, будто раньше вороны были белыми. И тогда небо было пустым, а люди жили во тьме без огня и свежей воды. А ворон повесил солнце и луну в небе и принёс на землю свежую воду, украв их у седого орла, который не хотел ни с кем делиться. Но последней ворон украл горящую головню и пока он летел, неся её людям, дым прокоптил его перья, и они стали чёрными.

Стайлз промычал, захлопывая книгу, и постучал ею по груди.

— А ты уверен, что тот ворон не был коммунистом? Звучит подозрительно — распределение благ и так далее.

Дерек насупился и собрался уже отвернуться, но Стайлз ткнул в него книгой, смеясь.

— Эй, не обижайся, ты же знаешь, что я просто дразнюсь. Хорошая история. И? Что? Волки позволяют воронам разнюхивать около их добычи и воровать только потому, что миллион лет назад Ворон повел себя как Прометей?

Дерек продолжал хмуриться, и Стайлз снова рассмеялся.

— Волки серьёзно относятся к долгам, не правда ли?

— Мы долго помним, это так.

***

Минуло ещё одно полнолуние, и неожиданно наступил март. Дни стали длиннее, и Дерек почти полностью поправился. Тем не менее, он ощущал недомогание, был как никогда слаб, слабее даже чем до того, как стал альфой. Однако ему пришлось напомнить себе, что это нормально. Теперь он омега, волк без стаи, и так и должно быть.

Он продолжал ремонтировать дом. Работа шла медленно: мешал снег, Дерек трудился один, но ему было приятно иметь своего рода предназначение, достижимую цель, к которой он мог двигаться отмеренными шагами. Он уже немного укрепил дом от непогоды, натянув брезент и забив фанерой зияющие дыры в крыше и стенах, чтобы не развалилось дальше, пока он вычищает мусор изнутри. Казалось, что уборка никогда не закончится. Дерек поймал себя на том, что сваливает полусгоревшую мебель, пропитанную дымом одежду, расплавившиеся приборы в три разные кучи: оставить, сжечь и выбросить. Затем, когда помещение, наконец, очистилось, он принялся вырезать обугленные и гнилые участки, которые попортили интерьер. И теперь он мог рассмотреть, что осталось.

Основа сохранилась неплохо. Пожар пронесся по дому, сжигая обивку, обугливая косяки и пачкая всё дымом и сажей, но только в кухне огонь оказался достаточно мощным, чтобы повредить опоры или пол. Газовая кухонная плита стала катализатором. Пару опорных столбов придётся обрубить по краям или же вообще заменить, и теперь Дерек раздумывал, справится ли он в одиночку и потихоньку пришёл к мысли, что лучше подождать помощи Айзека. В этот момент из-за деревьев к нему выбежал койот.

Малия выжидающе смотрела на него, и Дерек, закатив глаза, помотал головой и указал на времянку в другом конце участка.

— Из-за тебя и Стайлза к концу зимы я останусь без одежды. Там у двери лежит старое пальто Айзека и запасные ботинки, но тебе ничего не подойдёт.

Она фыркнула и, проскакав по снегу, приняла человеческий облик у двери времянки, чтобы зайти. Нагота и обморожение не слишком-то заботили урождённых оборотней, но стоять на холоде было неприятно и забирало много энергии. В большинстве случаев надеть куртку оказывалось самым легким решением.  
   
Через несколько минут Малия вышла полностью одетой. Наверное, ей удалось найти ещё несколько вещей Айзека, потому что она не совсем утонула в штанах. Но Айзек был выше неё ростом, и ей пришлось подвернуть рукава и штанины. Ботинки тоже были велики и смотрелись как клоунские. Она раздражённо посмотрела на них, как будто взглядом могла заставить обувь подчиниться, но в остальном, пожалуй, её совершенно не заботило, как она выглядит. Двигалась она с привлекательной уверенностью, и Дерек понимал, почему она нравится Стайлзу. Не так уж много в мире было людей или оборотней, которые полностью принимали себя.

Малия подходила, а Дерек потянул носом, неосознанно ища запах моторного масла, мокрой фланели, кофе и свежевыпеченного хлеба, которые бы означали, что они со Стайлзом недавно виделись, но ничего не унюхал. Попытался снова, невольно наклоняясь в её сторону, и учуял запах куртки Айзека, можжевельник со своей нательной сорочки, снег, сосновые иголки, мокрую шерсть и, может быть, даже шоколад. Но ничего явно не говорило о Стайлзе.

Малия посмотрела на него удивлённым, слегка презрительным взглядом, пока Дерек не встряхнулся от забытья и не отодвинулся. Она продолжала холодно следить за ним.

— Только потому, что я свободная девушка, ещё не значит, что я заинтересована.

От удивления Дерек выпрямился, и она фыркнула, закатывая глаза.

— Лучше сразу выложить карты на стол, — сказала она себе под нос. И затем громче: — Мы со Стайлзом расстались. Ничего не случилось, но мы расстались.

Повисло молчание, Дерек смотрел на неё в упор, а она на него.

— Я почти уверен, — осторожно начал он, — что ты проделала весь этот путь не для того, чтобы рассказать мне о разрыве.

— Нет, конечно. Я пришла из-за них, — Малия раздражённо простонала и обвела рукой Дерека, дом и, видимо, всё остальное. — Стайлз не врёт, но он никогда не рассказывает всей правды. А от тех троих непрерывно несет виной. Стайлз считает, что мне не стоило уходить, что я помогла бы удержать их. Но на полнолуния я всегда ухожу сама по себе. Он просто ненавидит ошибаться, что глупо, и чувствовать себя виноватым глупо. Они ошиблись — он, Скотт и Лиам, а ты подчистил за ними. Так и есть. Они должны быть благодарны, что ты вообще помог. И что не убил Лиама.

Дерек поднял брови с намёком.

— Я так и не понял, зачем ты пришла.

— Ну, — Малия скрестила руки на груди и повернулась к дому. — Айзек сказал, тебе нужна помощь.

Когда Дерек ничего не ответил, она кивнула в его направлении.

— Я говорю «спасибо». Лиам и шериф — члены моей стаи, и полагаю, Айзек теперь тоже. А помощь кажется более разумной, чем гоняться за тиграми-оборотнями в радиусе трехсот миль от Фэрбенкса.

Дерек фыркнул.

— За сибирскими тиграми-оборотнями, мне сказали, что разница есть.

— Есть, наверное, но они не водятся на этом континенте. По крайней мере, те охотники, за которыми он следит, несут настоящую угрозу.

— Отец и дочь?

— Ардженты, — кивнула она. — Будь добр, веди себя поосторожнее в полнолуние, ладно? Если тебя подстрелят, а из шкурки сошьют шубу, мне придётся носить стайлзов противогаз, потому что иначе я задохнусь от запаха вины.

— Как приятно, что тебе не всё равно, — Дерек взглянул на небо, определяя расположение солнца, и перевёл взгляд на дом. — Что ж, давай. Поможешь держать потолок, пока я кое-что починю.

***

Следующее полнолуние наступило очень скоро, и когда оно началось, Дерек обратился в волка и отправился бегать в лес. Он чувствовал запах остальных: Скотта, Айзека, Лиама. Малия, наверное, опять ушла сама по себе, но эти трое держались вместе, набираясь силой луны и мчась по лесу. Они не были его стаей, но его братьями, и Дерека тянуло к ним. Их вой и запах в холодном воздухе утешали.  
   
Дерек кружил возле них, оставаясь с наветренной стороны и проверяя, как близко он может подобраться, прежде чем они заметят. Вряд ли они стали бы возражать, но он всё равно держался поодаль, следуя за стаей и наблюдая, как они дурачатся, дерутся и догоняют друг друга, как дети, которыми они и были. Потом ему надоело. Самый старший в той стае не пробыл оборотнем и двух лет, и их неопытность сквозила в восторге.

Но Дереку не столько наскучило, сколько стало грустно. Наблюдая за ними, он резко почувствовал себя тоскливо и одиноко. Его потери распростёрлись перед ним глубоким каньоном без моста, запирая его на одной стороне и отрезая от мира. Стая МакКолла пока маленькая и юная, но она разрастётся и наберёт сил. Стая Хейлов умрёт вместе с Дереком.

Он медленно побрел в сторону города, идя по следу стаи Скотта, по тому пути, по которому они шли в лес, и наткнулся на джип Стайлза. Он припарковал его на том же самом месте, где стая провела ночь солнцестояния, в этот раз он не стал разжигать костер. Вместо этого, он свернулся клубочком на жёсткой лавке в кузове, с одеялом на плечах, и читал при свете налобного фонаря.

Увидев приближающегося волка, Стайлз подскочил, отрывая взгляд от книги, и сразу же успокоился, когда распознал голубые глаза Дерека.

— Надеюсь, ты тот, о ком я думаю, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к книге, а Дерек запрыгнул к нему в кузов. Стайлза, казалось, совершенно не беспокоил здоровенный чёрный волк, который присоединился к нему в джипе.

Ночь выдалась холодная, всё вокруг покрылось толстым слоем инея, но багажник джипа был выстлан старыми, поеденными молью одеялами, и когда Дерек лег на них, запахло стаей. Наверное, вся стая приехала сюда вместе, и, скорее всего, они так делали часто, потому что запах сильно въелся. Одеяла наверняка почти постоянно ездили в джипе, с ними было удобнее оборотням и койотам, которые стягивались к нему.

Дерек закрыл глаза. Одеяла были тёплыми, а он устал. Лес стоял тихий и пустой, бесшумный — разве что иногда раздастся далекий вой кого-то из стаи Скотта или шёпот Стайлза, медленно переворачивающего страницы книги. Эти звуки успокаивали.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз тихим голосом, и когда Дерек поднял голову, тот смотрел в книгу, лицо освещалось только отражённым от страниц светом налобного фоняря, — что спас моего папу.

Его глаза не двигались по строчкам, он смотрел серьёзно.

Дерек проследил взглядом линию курносого носа. Стайлз был защитником, очень верным, из него вышел бы хороший солдат. На передней части джипа он сохранил подставку для винтовки Спрингфилд M1903 и, видимо, знал, как из неё стрелять. Видимо, отец научил. И, видимо, Стайлз был отличным стрелком. Но сама мысль о Стайлзе на войне приносила боль, которую Дерек не мог объяснить. Он желал покрыть Стайлза запахом, завернуть его в кучу одеял и спрятать за сиденьем, чтобы самому встать над ним, между Стайлзом и миром, обнажая клыки на любого, кто приблизится, как будто у Дерека были какие-то права его защищать.

Вместо этого Дерек склонил голову набок, принимая благодарность, свернулся на боку с закрытыми глазами и уткнулся носом в мягкую шерсть с запахом машинного масла, свежевыпеченного хлеба, мокрой фланели и кофе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА ОРИГИНАЛА
> 
> 1\. Название главы «Как волкодавы бились мы — поджарый волк нагнал меня» строка из стихотворения Р. Сервиса «Сердце старожила», которое заканчивается строфой
> 
> Then when as wolf-dogs fight we’ve fought, the lean wolf-land and I;  
> Fought and bled till the snows are red under the reeling sky;  
> Even as lean wolf-dog goes down will I go down and die.
> 
> Как волкодавы бились мы — поджарый волк нагнал меня —  
> Пока не стал весь снег в крови, как небеса на склоне дня…  
> Когда поджарый волк падёт, то рядом с ним паду и я
> 
> 2\. Японцы напали на Алеутские острова Атту и Кыска в 1942 году и забрали местное население в лагеря на Хоккайдо. Тем временем США эвакуировали остальные острова поблизости и отправили местное население в лагеря на юго-востоке Аляски. В заключении умерло 15 человек в японских и 75 в американских лагерях. В 1988 году Конгресс издал указ о возмещении выжившим, но формально США не извинились до 2017.
> 
> 3\. В те дни действительно были профессиональные охотники на волков. В 1920-30гг ежегодно убивали десятки тысяч волков на территории континентальных Штатов, а канадское правительство запустило программу по уничтожению: начиная с 1948г. за убитого волка полагалась денежная выплата. Так продолжалось до начала 70-х. Я не знаю, платили ли за отстрел волков на Аляске, но давайте представим, что платили.
> 
> 4\. Сибирский тигр (Panthera tigris altaica), он же Амурский тигр, когда-то обитал на землях Кореи, Северного Китая, русского Дальнего Востока и восточной Монголии. Они действительно единственные хищники, которые опасны для волков, кроме людей и других волков. Всех животных от лосей до медведей тигры считают своей добычей, и они сильно уменьшили популяцию волков на своей территории, чуть ли не до полного исчезновения. Теперь сибирский тигр считается вымирающим видом. В Корее и Японии их полностью уничтожили во время японской оккупации в 1900х, и они существуют в малом количестве в горах на русском Дальнем Востоке. Такая вот крутая харизматичная мегафауна. Сибирский тигр рулит.
> 
> 5\. «Острие бритвы» — роман Сомерсета Моэма, изданный в 1944г. В нем рассказывается об американском летчике, который возвращается с войны, травматизированный событиями, но рассказ ведется от лица его друзей и знакомых, которые не были на войне. Книгу экранизировали в 1946 и 1984 (с Биллом Мюрреем в главной роли). Книга серьезная и покрывает период в 10-15 лет. Так что если Герман Гессе не ваш любимый писатель, я бы её не рекомендовала, но эта книга заставила меня задуматься о многом.
> 
> 6\. Легенда о вороне — из мифов народа северных атабасков. Я уверена, что она встречается в разных племенах. Самый первый раз я её прочитала в книге «Народы лосося и кедра» о тихоокеанском северо-западе (Орегон, Вашингтон, Британская Колумбия).
> 
> 7\. *Прим. пер. — Эдгар По «Ворон» в переводе К. Бальмонта
> 
> 8\. Прим. пер. фото к главе https://imgur.com/a/nTnLO8G


	4. Нет, осталось в нас то, что время не изменит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Плейлист к главе https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLCxRDu1dLzPEWKbxGQhUTJU_8yUgfYIl &app=desktop_

Ранний март перетёк в ранний апрель, дни становились длиннее, а ночи короче и теплее. Дерек более не мог отрицать очевидного: ремонт дома был далёк от завершения. При ясном свете дня пришло понимание — едва ли разумно было полагать, что огромный пустой дом возможно починить в короткий срок, а тратить на эти работы всё своё время и подавно. Одиночество тоже начало сказываться. Дерек вырос в большой семье и из неё попал прямиком в армию. Затем появился Айзек, который тенью следовал за ним целый год. Впервые в жизни Дерек спал один в пустом помещении, когда оказался в камере управления шерифа, но даже тогда из соседней комнатушки временами доносились шорохи ночного охранника. Здесь же на много миль не было никого.

Какое-то время одному было хорошо. За прошлый год поменялось многое и так быстро, что Дерек насилу успевал следить за событиями, не то что вникать в них. Он цеплялся за былую личность как можно дольше, пытаясь жить, как это делали бы это его мать, сестра, даже дядя, быть альфой стаи Хейлов. Теперь это стало невозможно. Стаи Хейлов больше нет, и притворяться — напрасно и глупо. Дерек не был готов отбросить потерю семьи, но пришло время понять, как она повлияла на его самосознание. Он больше не хотел держаться на плаву, настала пора грести.

Однако он терялся, не зная, как перейти к действиям. Дерек любил командные виды спорта: в школе играл в футбол и баскетбол, потом сражался за страну и планировал вернуться домой к стае. Природа не заложила в нём твёрдый индивидуализм и саморегулирование. Безусловно, в самостоятельности и самообеспечении он видел смысл, но самопознание, по его мнению, отдавало онанизмом.

Поэтому, поразмыслив, что взгляд со стороны не помешает, Дерек обратился к Айзеку.  
   
— Что значит, приносит ли мне моя работа личное удовлетворение? — Айзек скрёб клетки в подсобке ветеринарной клиники. Оставалось несколько минут до конца смены, он явно устал и выглядел в точности как человек, который восемь часов подряд оттирал кошачью блевоту от кафельной плитки. — Платят гроши, всегда воняет чистящими средствами или собачьей мочой, приносят сюда только больных, умирающих или дохлых животных. Но есть и плюсы, — он отложил щётку и принялся смывать грязь с клеток. — Ещё никто не пытался подстрелить меня, работаю в тепле, Скотт на меня не орёт, и, в общем и целом, куда лучше, чем в армии. Но нет. Работа не идеальная. Просто работа.

Дерек призадумался над словами, пока Айзек выключал шланг и подходил к раковине помыть руки. Намылив их до локтя, он вычистил грязь из-под ногтей щёточкой со свиной щетиной.

— Выходит, ты хотел бы заниматься чем-то другим?  
   
Айзек покосился на него.

— Мне кажется, у тебя достаточно средств, чтобы заниматься, чем пожелаешь, Дерек, — семья Хейлов была состоятельна, не как Рокфеллер, но прилично, и наследства Дереку с лихвой хватило бы на одного человека до конца его дней. Но вопрос был не в этом. — Если бы у меня было столько денег, — продолжил Айзек, мечтательно глядя вдаль и склоняя голову набок в раздумьи, — я бы остался в Фэрбенксе. Неплохое место. Остался бы здесь и купил мясную лавку.

— Не слишком ли избито, — Дерек вскинул бровь. — Оборотень — хозяин мясной лавки.

— Эй, ты сам спросил. Я бы купил мясную лавку и шикарное авто, — он кивнул сам себе. — Да, на твоём месте я бы так и сделал. Тебе всё равно нужна машина.

— У меня уже есть машина.

Айзек фыркнул.

— Нет, у тебя раньше был грузовик. Потом ты отдал его мне и теперь везде ходишь пешком.

— Не отдавал я его тебе.

— Дерек, — Айзек повернулся, вытирая руки полотенцем, — когда ты в последний раз его водил? На прошлой неделе ты даже спросил моего разрешения взять его. Я привожу твои слова: «Айзек, ты не против, если я возьму грузовик в пятницу, мне нужно будет забрать доски с лесопилки».

Дерек надулся и скрестил руки на груди, но отрицать не стал. У Айзека работа, на работу нужно как-то добираться и, кроме того, Дереку нравилось знать, что Айзек может приехать к усадьбе в любое время, когда захочет. Дереку не так уж и нужен был грузовик. Ходить он любил, спешить никуда не надо, а когда понадобится грузовик, его всегда можно взять у Айзека.

Да только вскоре, если он найдёт работу, придётся постоянно мотаться в город, налаживать жизнь. Машина бы пригодилась.

— Ладно, пошли покупать машину.

Айзек повесил полотенце на крючок и поднял бровь.

— Шутишь?

— Мне нужна машина. Могу себе позволить. Пошли покупать машину.

— Шикарное авто?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Конечно.

— Прямо сейчас?

Дерек, закатив глаза, направился к двери.

— Ты идёшь?

***

В первую очередь они поехали в автосалон Шевроле. Самый большой в городе, он принадлежал мэру Фэрбенкса и поначалу казался многообещающим. Однако после сорока пяти минут разглядывания четырёхдверных седанов и двухдверных автомобилей с кузовом-купе и названиями вроде «Флитмастер» и «Стайлмастер», Дерек понял, что ужасно разочарован. Они напоминали ему машины родителей: удобные и безопасные, с просторными задними сиденьями, чтобы возить детей, и с огромными багажниками.

Слушая, как продавец рассыпается в похвале стеклоочистителям с вакуумным приводом и съёмной накладке переднего бампера, он понял, что процесс покупки, оказывается, намного хладнокровнее, разумнее и в сто раз скучнее, чем ему представлялось. Нужен автомобиль, поэтому он его покупает — как замена невероятно дорогой зубной щётки. Раз уж Айзек считает, что это весело и волнующе, то Дерек подыграет и постарается не думать о том, что задним сиденьем, скорее всего, никогда не будет пользоваться, а когда растает снег, пожалуй, придётся закинуть в багажник мешок с песком, чтобы уравновесить заднюю ось. Тоска зелёная.

Но потом Дерек покосился на Айзека, который стоял по ту сторону багажника. Тот смотрел на машину с явным ужасом в глазах. Они встретились взглядами поверх головы продавца, и Айзек беззвучно взмолился: «Вытащи нас отсюда». Тут-то Дереку и полегчало.

Через пять минут они снова были у дороги, залезли в грузовик, принадлежащий то ли Дереку, то ли Айзеку, и поехали в салон Бьюик на другом конце города.

— Это было ужасно.

Дерек насмешливо выгнул бровь.

— Варианты были практичные.

— Дерек, — возмутился Айзек, — я знаю, что тебе нравится думать о себе, как о мудром старце, но я-то видел твоё военное удостоверение, ты всего на два года старше меня.

— Я на три года старше тебя.

— На два с половиной, у тебя день рождения в ноябре. Я к чему: ты ещё не в годах, а мы уже не дети.

— С каких это пор ты говоришь о себе во множественном числе?

— Я имею в виду, — Айзек покрутил руками, — остальных. Лиам совсем мелкий, но Скотт и Стайлз? Они почти мои ровесники.

— Давай ты выберешь машину, какую хочешь, и отдашь мне мой грузовик? — вздохнул Дерек, подъезжая к салону Бьюик. _Одно дело за раз_ , пообещал он себе.

Дерек не любил делать покупки. Ездить по разным местам, чтобы купить одну вещь, уже казалось суетой. Машина — это полезный инструмент. Машины придумали не ради веселья и восторга или шика, что бы это ни означало.

Они прошли в салон взглянуть, что за новый дизайн создали инженеры компании «Дженерал Моторс», отделения Бьюика, но Айзек застыл как вкопанный прямо в дверях.

— Вот оно, Дерек, это она.

Дерек поймал себя на том, что согласно кивает головой.

Внешний вид «Супер Седанета» наверняка был навеян конструкцией и мощью истребителя. Машина выглядела быстрой, дерзкой и современной: ни капли консервативности, ничто не кричало о «экономии рациона военного времени» или «протестантской этике». Чёрный автомобиль блистал хромированными деталями, имел автомат холодного пуска и двигатель с восемью цилиндрами в ряд, который буквально рычал при запуске. Стартёр присоединялся к акселератору и запускался втапливанием педали газа в пол.

— Эта машина пижонистая и совершенно непрактична для Аляски, — Дерек медленно обходил её по кругу.

— Ага, и всё-таки я вижу, что она тебе нравится.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Да я же ползимы буду выкапывать её из сугробов.

— Ага, но я вижу, что ты всё равно её купишь.

Айзек не ошибся.

У них ушло два часа на то, чтобы подписать бумаги и разобраться с оплатой, но в конце концов Айзек запрыгнул на заднее сиденье, счастливый, как ребёнок на Рождество.

— Мы в пятницу вечером на новёхонькой машине… Поехали кататься по улицам?

Дерек сел за руль гораздо степеннее, завел двигатель и выехал на шоссе.

— Может быть, отогнать грузовик?

— Завтра заберу, — отмахнулся Айзек. — Просто езжай в центр, а там я покажу дорогу.

Он наклонился вперёд и включил радио, до сих пор улыбаясь, как ненормальный.

—  _Чи-баба, чи-баба, чи-баба_ , — немедленно полилось из динамиков, и Дерек сразу же простонал, отталкивая Айзека от крутилок, чтобы сменить станцию.

— Нет. Никакого Перри Комо. Не в моей машине. Ни сейчас, ни потом.

В Фэрбенксе не такой уж большой выбор радиостанций, но даже вопли неотёсанных фермеров сквозь помехи лучше, чем Перри Комо.

Айзек фыркнул.

— Да что ты? Неужели будешь слушать Текса Уильямса? Ты иногда такой деревенщина, Дерек.

Дерек на ходу крутил ручку приёмника, пытаясь сделать звук почище и пристращать Айзека.

— Я-то думал, ты пик цивилизованности, а ты любишь такую топорную музыку, что ей дрова рубить можно.

— Ага, ага, неважно. Ты весь такой из ряда вон выдающийся, а я простак и счастлив поглощать массовый продукт. Ладно, поверни здесь. Теперь притормози.

Айзек прижался к стеклу, пристально разглядывая тротуар.

— Ты кого-то ищешь?

— Не совсем… притормози, притормози! О боже, что мы слушаем? Эрнеста Табба? Поменяй станцию! Поменяй!

Он снова кинулся воевать с Дереком за контроль над радио.

— Ладно, теперь подъедь к тому тротуару, давай, давай!

— Ты серьезно… Эй, я же сказал, никакого Перри Комо! Айзек, ты что делаешь?

Но Айзек уже выключил радио и опустил стекло достаточно низко, чтобы высунуться и крикнуть: — Эй! Эй! Эллисон!

Дерек не понял, как так произошло, но в следующий момент в машину набились: Эллисон Арджент, предполагаемая охотница на волков, в которую, как он сейчас понял, по уши был влюблен Айзек, её подруга Лидия Мартин и Стайлз Стилински, который хотел то ли приударить за Лидией, то ли проследить за Эллисон, то ли всё сразу. Айзеку повезло оказаться на заднем сиденье зажатым между девушками, а Стайлза выставили на переднее пассажирское место к Дереку.  
   
Стайлз немедленно распластался по всей длине сиденья, поближе к радио и чтобы рассмотреть приборную панель из-за плеча Дерека.  
   
— Неплохо. Мне нравится, что они спидометры стали ставить впереди и по центру, — он принялся лапать приборы. — Прикуриватель, пепельница, жаль, что ты не куришь. Или куришь? В джипе даже радио нет. Ну, кроме полицейского сканера и передатчика, но это совсем другое. Машина новая? Кажется, что новая.

Он на секунду прилёг на сиденье, затем перевернулся на колени и перегнулся через спинку, чтобы поболтать с девушками, не ожидая ответов на свои вопросы. Стайлз много жестикулировал, от этого его задница покачивалась на расстоянии полуфута от лица Дерека, и тот сердито косился на неё.

— Айзек, ты ловчила. Как тебе удалось отхватить такую машину? Я работаю в автомастерской и еще ни одной не видел. Ты наконец-то обналичил зарплатные чеки?

— Дерек хозяин, — ответил Айзек, как будто это не очевидно, раз Дерек за рулем.

— Видишь, тут-то ты и ошибаешься, Айзек. Дерек никак не может владеть такой машиной, это идёт вразрез с законом естественного отбора. Леди, — он повернулся и указал на Дерека, — крепитесь. Род людской полагается на вас. Знаю, вас манят эти широкие плечи и зелёные глаза, и, ну, знаете, — снова взмах рукой, — всё остальное. Но ради всего человечества, убеждаю вас смотреть глубже. Я вам обещаю, с ним совершенно невозможно встречаться: глупый как пробка, с ужасным характером, мрачный как туча и если вам этого мало… он втайне фепелявит.

— Я не…

— Замолкни, Дерек. Тебя никто не спрашивает. Так что да, не обманите себя красивой прической и бицепсами. Игра не стоит свеч. Считайте, что я вас предупредил. Не дайте красивой машине повлиять на ваше решение.

— Стайлз…

— Цыц, Дерек, взрослые разговаривают.

Отняв правую руку от руля, Дерек столкнул задницу Стайлза на заднее сиденье.

— Эй! За что!

— Айзек! — перекрикнул Дерек возмущённые вопли Стайлза. — Куда мы едем? Я не буду кружить по центру всю ночь.

— Ну, — проворчал Айзек, выталкивая Стайлза снова на переднее сиденье. — Сегодня последняя тёмная ночь перед летом, за театром вывешивают экран и проецируют на него фильм, как в автокинотеатре. Должно быть весело, — его голос был полон надежды.  
   
Девушки радостно согласились с идеей, поэтому Дерек отвёз всех к местному кинотеатру и каким-то образом заплатил за все пять билетов, когда они подъехали на стоянку. Её переделали в открытый кинотеатр, даже с торговыми палатками и кинобудкой.

Когда Дерек учился в старших классах, весенние автокинотеатры только появлялись, и похоже, с тех пор набрали популярность. Сюда стянулась почти вся молодежь Фэрбенкса, и Лидия немедленно нашла своих друзей. Она присоединилась к ним, попыталась выманить Эллисон с собой, но видимо симпатия Айзека оказалась не такой уж односторонней, потому что та решила остаться.

Они выдержали полчаса фильма «Холостяк и девчонка», а потом Стайлз начал ёрзать. Он дёргал коленом около двадцати минут и дошло до того, что он чуть ли не зависал над сиденьем, дрожа от невыработанной энергии. Айзек взглядом сверлил дыру в затылке Дерека, пытаясь силой мысли прогнать их обоих.

Стайлз сдался первым. Он подскочил, чуть не пробив головой потолок, и потянулся к ручке двери.

— Я пошёл за едой. Еда — это хорошо. Надеюсь, у них есть жареная картошка или хот-доги. Или всё равно, любая горячая еда. Да, звучит здорово. Ладно, да, я пошёл.

Он вывалился из машины как ужаленный, но неуклюже, будто плохо помнил, как двигать руками и ногами.

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Дерек понял, что сверление в затылке набрало обороты. Он закатил глаза — его подначивало съязвить, но не хотелось смущать Айзека и портить тому вечер. Дерек вынул ключи из кармана и вылезая кинул их Айзеку.

— Не уезжай без меня.

Стайлз нашелся у палатки с закусками, он заказал столько жареной картошки, сколько позволили законы физики запихать в бумажный кулёк. Стайлз рассчитался, и они пошли вдоль стоянки, чтобы не загораживать людям фильм. Ночь нельзя было назвать тёплой, но по сравнению с минус двадцатью десять градусов казались ласковой оттепелью. Стайлз даже снял перчатки, чтобы погреть руки о горячий кулёк.

Он сменил тяжёлую парку, которую носил в морозы, на лёгкую весеннюю куртку. Короткий воротник, хоть Стайлз его и поднял, не закрывал горло. Куртка была великовата, слегка болталась на плечах, и в образовавшуюся щель Дерек видел ямку между ключицами.

С правой стороны у Стайлза было меньше родинок, только несколько на щеке и возле уголка глаза, но они выделялись тёмным на бледной коже. Дерек глубоко вдохнул, он ощущал тепло, волнами исходящее от Стайлза. От него всегда хорошо пахло: свежим воздухом, вкусной едой, немного моторным маслом или выхлопами исправного двигателя. Хорошие запахи, успокаивающие, они напоминали Дереку о доме, стае и семье. Даже просто рядом со Стайлзом было хорошо, будто греешься у батареи после долгого дня на холоде.

Дерек постарался не хмуриться, как обычно, он чувствовал себя осоловевшим и довольным. Может, они смогут постоять так еще немного. Было бы здорово.

Стайлза прошило дрожью от холода. Натянутая на уши шапка закрывала каштановые волосы, но открытая шея покрылась гусиной кожей. Он слизал соль с пальца и поёжился. У него начинала пробиваться щетина на подбородке, немного темнее цветом, чем волосы и брови. Наверное, жёсткая на ощупь. На теле Стайлза росло не так много волос (Дерек видел), но, похоже, он мог бы отрастить приличную бороду, если бы захотел. Дерек поймал себя на размышлении, привлекают ли его бороды потому, что ему нравилась мысль о Стайлзе с бородой, или же он достиг того рубежа, за которым любые изменения в Стайлзе казались ему привлекательными.

Стайлза снова передёрнуло от холода.

— Возьми, — Дерек снял с шеи шарф и хотел отдать его Стайлзу, но тот поднял руки, занятые едой, и пробурчал что-то с набитым ртом. Дерек сам завязал ему шарф.

— Спасибо, — Стайлз прожевал и повёл плечами, подбородком устраивая шарф на шее поудобнее, и предложил кулёк с картошкой Дереку. — Хочешь попробовать?

Дерек вообще-то не хотел. Тем не менее взял одну и поднял воротник от ветра. За шиворот всё равно задувало и картошка была на вкус, как резина: пережаренная в старом масле и едва тёплая. Но когда Стайлз протянул еще одну, Дерек не смог отказаться и взял.

— Тебе нравится фильм? — спросил Стайлз.

Показывали романтическую комедию о любовном треугольнике между художником, судьей и старшеклассницей. Из смешного были разве что диалоги, которых не было слышно, потому что они стояли далеко от радио, и вся идея в целом оказалась настолько далека от опыта Дерека, что он с трудом следил за сюжетом. Однако не хотелось жаловаться на мелочи и портить хорошее настроение, так что он пожал плечами.

— Да, тоже не в моём вкусе. Фильмы с Бобом Хоупом и Бингом Кросби гораздо смешнее. Ты видел «Дорогу в утопию» в прошлом году?

Дерек кивнул и снова пожал плечами.

— Смотрел с Айзеком. Не думаю, что у них получилось реалистично показать, какой могла бы стать Аляска.

Стайлз громко расхохотался, чуть не подавившись картошиной.

— А музыка? Похоже, тебе не очень-то понравились те песни, что мы слушали по дороге сюда.

Дерек скривился.

— Не любишь бигбэнды или Перри Комо тебе лично насолил?  
   
— Бигбэнды ничего, просто… — Дерек посмотрел в небо, он не надеялся, что разговор к чему-то приведет. — Когда-нибудь слышал о Честере Бернетте?

На этот раз Стайлз подавился. Дереку пришлось постучать его по спине несколько раз, пока он, согнувшись и покраснев, хохотал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Извини, — и он снова рассмеялся. — Даже не берусь судить. Ты слушаешь Воющего Волка, это знание меня погубит. Я ничего не могу к этому добавить, чтобы стало еще смешнее.

Дерек вскинул бровь, удивленный, что Стайлз вообще знает исполнителя.

— Он неплохо поёт.

— М-м… ага. Иногда грустно, — Стайлз доел картошку, выкинул кулёк и засунул погреть руки в карманы. — Папа всегда слушает кантри и вестерн.

— А ты?

— Всё, подо что могу танцевать, — он улыбнулся и нахмурился, глядя в сторону, как будто что-то пришло ему на ум. — Разве что кроме визгов. Джимми Роджерс, конечно, великий и всё такое, но йодли не для меня. И э-э, Финсток иногда слушает оперу в мастерской, и тогда мне приходится сваливать. Это уж слишком, от голоса этих дамочек стекло может лопнуть.

Дерек склонил голову набок.

— Честер Бернетт был большим поклонником Джимми Роджерса.

— Ага, но есть большая разница между волчьим воем и воплями умирающей кошки. Ну, я хочу сказать, если тебе нравятся кошачьи вопли, — Стайлз вскинул руки и успокаивающе помахал ими, — не мне критиковать. Только не заставляй меня слушать. Кроме того, раз уж собираешься петь блюз, то уж пой блюз, понимаешь? — он замычал себе под нос двенадцатитактовый ритм. — Слышал когда-нибудь «Слепого» Вилли МакТелла?

_You made me love you, and you made me cry._  
You should remember, that you was born to die.  
Ты заставила меня любить и заставила слёзы течь,  
Ты помнишь, ты была рождена, чтобы умереть. 

Стайлз пел не очень хорошо и для блюза не подходил: в нём было слишком много счастья и живости. Но он вкладывался целиком, как во всём остальном, и голос его оказался ниже, чем Дерек представлял.

Стайлз высунул язык и улыбнулся — и опять же, так не принято вести себя, когда поешь блюз.

— Но мне всё еще нравится Хэнк Уильямс, — продолжил он, немного покачиваясь в такт песне.

_Hey, good lookin', whatcha got cookin'?_  
How’s about cookin' something up with me?  
Эй, красотка, скажи, что ты готовишь, как насчет того,  
Чтобы приготовить что-нибудь со мной? 

Он подмигнул Дереку и снова рассмеялся.

Дерек зарылся лицом в воротник и закатил глаза, изо всех сил стараясь отогнать румянец. Стайлза иногда нельзя было описать словами. Почему ему можно улыбаться этой дурацкой улыбкой и смеяться по-дурацки, и петь любовные песни, не совсем попадая в ноты, и смотреть на Дерека такими глазами, и что вообще двигало Дереком, когда он отдавал свой шарф? Стайлз и раньше пах восхитительно, а теперь стало еще хуже. Теперь он пах восхитительно и немного Дереком.

Стайлз пихнул его локтем в бок, и Дерек чуть не подскочил.

_О господи, когда он подкрался?_

— Давай, твоя очередь.

— Что? — Дерек взглянул на него в недоумении.

— Ну же, я пел для тебя, а я пою ужасно. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Я не пою.

— Ты не можешь петь хуже, чем я. Плюс, у тебя было много практики. Я знаю, что в армии заставляют петь, даже не обманывай.

— Речёвки — это не пение.

— Ну тогда прочитай речёвку. Давай, — он снова подтолкнул Дерека. — Не будь таким кислым волком.

Дерек закусил щеку изнутри, уставился вперед, не отвечая.

— Я могу быть очень раздражающим, когда хочу, и я тебе обещаю, постараюсь как следует, если ты не запоешь. У меня природный талант и годы практики, я могу освободить автобус в считанные минуты.

Дерек не двигался.

Стайлз набрал воздуха в грудь.

Дерек сдался, перебивая его до того, как тот успеет осуществить угрозу.

_My girl, my girl, don’t lie to me,_  
Tell me where did you sleep last night?  
Моя девочка, моя девочка, не лги мне,  
Скажи, где ты спала вчера ночью? 

Он скорее не пел, а просто очень тихо проговаривал слова песни с подходящими паузами. Но Стайлз вроде бы засчитал, потому что улыбнулся так широко, что Дерек подумал, что улыбка растянулась от уха до уха. Он обнял Дерека за спину, просунув ладонь между его рукой и боком и присоединился допеть припев.

_In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don’t ever shine._  
I shivered the whole night through.  
Там, где сосны, там, где сосны, где никогда не светило солнце,  
Я дрожал всю ночь напролёт. 

Стайлз уронил голову Дереку на плечо. Его лица не было видно, но Дерек чувствовал, что тот улыбается. _Совершенно неподходяще для песни_. Через шерстяную шапку чувствовался запах волос Стайлза, и Дерек и изо всех сил удерживался, чтобы не повернуться и не вдохнуть запах посильнее. Так можно и опьянеть. Вместо этого, он задрал голову, глядя на Млечный путь на небе и стараясь не думать о том, какой же тёплый Стайлз рядом.

— Ты ужасно поёшь.

— Замолчи, Дерек, не порти момент.

Он улыбнулся.

— Да ну тебя.

***

Дерек не купил мясную лавку. Он размышлял об этом почти целую неделю и понял, что по-настоящему не заинтересован в малом бизнесе. Перспектива, по мнению Дерека, обещала быть слишком нервирующей по мелочам, вроде покупателей, продаж и переучёта. Оказалось легче заплатить за то, чтобы Айзека туда взяли подмастерьем.

А себе Дерек нашел работу с неполной занятостью в управлении шерифа. У него имелся особый талант в усмирении животных и он не возражал работать под начальством шерифа Стилински. Так начался его новый образ жизни. Большую часть недели Дерек прогонял черных медведей с участков жителей и объяснял туристам, почему бродящий по улице лось на самом деле не проблема. Со стаей, кроме Айзека, виделся не особенно часто. Дерек так же приходил сидеть со Стайлзом во время полнолуний, но они не разговаривали. Стайлз иногда бросал несколько слов, комментировал то, что читал, или жаловался на Финстока, но Дерек оставался в облике волка и всегда уходил до того, как возвращались остальные.

Он не был частью стаи. Она не придавала ему сил. Но он был рядом, на границе, поэтому они принимали его присутствие. Этого было достаточно.

Затем, одним субботним днем в конце мая, когда Дерек рубил дрова на зиму, до него донесся шум приближающегося джипа. На улице стояло восемьдесят пять градусов, и он снял рубашку, наслаждаясь теплом солнечных лучей на коже. Поленья, которые он рубил, остались с прошлой осени и за зиму и весну хорошенько просохли. Они аккуратно раскалывались, чисто, почти без щепок и сучков. Дерек продолжал работать, даже когда услышал, как джип подъехал к дому и оттуда вылезли Скотт со Стайлзом. Они обошли времянку и подошли как раз в тот момент, когда он расколол круглое полено одним легким ударом, втыкая лезвие топора в колоду.

— Не знал, что оборотни могут сделать татуировки, — удивленно заметил Скотт.

У Дерека меж лопатками вились три переплетенные спирали, и Скотт разглядывал их с явным недоумением. Дерек выдернул топор и поставил новое полено на колоду.

— Могут, но нам для этого нужно постараться.

— Как? А мне можно сделать? Я пытался набить татуировку раньше, но она залечилась почти сразу. А твоя что-то значит? Это обычай оборотней?

Скотт шагнул вперед, чтобы рассмотреть спину Дерека поближе, явно забыв о том, что привело его сюда.

— Трискелион — символ семьи Хейлов. Мне набили его летом того года, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, — Дерек взмахнул топором и полено с приятным треском развалилось пополам. — Я бы не стал рекомендовать процесс.

— А что, это вроде обряда инициации? Классно. Как её сделали?

— Ну, — Дерек воткнул топор в колоду и, подобрав рубашку, вытер ей лицо и повернулся к Скотту. — Тут два способа на самом деле. Или горелкой, и будет адски больно и у тебя останется огромный келоидный шрам, как клеймо у скота, или ты проводишь лето за полярным кругом. Если выдержишь две недели сплошного солнечного света, без луны, к тому времени как ты вернешься, ослабнешь настолько, что татуировка примется.

Дерек рубил дрова с раннего утра и чувствовал, как потяжелели мышцы на груди и плечах. Он потянулся, разминая затекшие мускулы-манжеты на плечах, чтобы они срослись как надо.

Стоящий в нескольких шагах за Скоттом Стайлз начал потеть.  
   
Стайлз не вымолвил ни слова с тех пор, как они появились из-за дома. Он смотрел как-то ошеломленно, от него шел неправильный нервный запах, может быть, немного возбужденный. Но как только Дерек взглянул на него, он отвернулся, ковыряя землю носком ботинка и натолкнулся на Скотта, подхватывая разговор, чтобы скрыть смущение.

— И всё? Ты пропускаешь одно полнолуние и становишься почти человеком? А что если тебя кто-нибудь запрет в свинцовом ящике на ночь?

— Им пришлось бы запирать меня по крайней мере на пару недель, — Дерек повернулся к Скотту. — Ты наверняка уже подметил, что даже тонкий полумесяц придает тебе сил. Конечно, полнолуние самое мощное, но любой лунный свет влияет на оборотня. Две недели без лунного света равносильны голодовке. Когда приближается летнее солнцестояние, луна появляется на небе всё на меньшее и меньшее количество времени, и ты чувствуешь себя слабее.

— Да-а. Кстати, примерно об этом мы и хотели с тобой поговорить.

— О? — Дерек натянул рубашку, и Стайлз шумно выдохнул, как будто не дышал всё это время. Пока Дерек расправлял полы, Стайлз шагнул вперед, перехватывая разговор у Скотта.

— Ага, мы в общем думали. Первые три тела все появились за один месяц, в месяц до зимнего солнцестояния, потом, после солнцестояния, не было ни одного. За всю весну никаких происшествий. И так до прошлой недели. Меньше месяца до летнего солнцестояния и — бам! — еще один мертвый оборотень.

Тело обнаружили на прошлой неделе, на окраине Фэрбенкса. Тот же почерк, что и в прошлых случаях: разорванное, будто бы животным, но со следами использования ножа. Жертва пока осталась неопознанной, но точно была оборотнем.

— Они должны быть связаны, — продолжил Стайлз. — Омег призывает сюда солнцестояние.

— Это очевидно, — Дерек скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене времянки. — Солнцестояние тяжело пережить без стаи. Они боятся, что не выживут, что одичают и погибнут. Наверняка они знают, что на них идет охота, и скорее всего слышали о новой стае в Фэрбенксе и идут на поиски альфы. Поэтому они движутся сюда, на мой участок. Фэрбенкс всегда был территорией стаи Хейлов. Они предполагают, что альфа — я.

— Очевидно? — Стайлз даже взмахнул руками. — А ты не планировал поделиться с кем-нибудь этой информацией? Вокруг кишат убийцы оборотней, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы мы остановили их?

Дерек поднял бровь с сомнением.

— Ну, вам это пока не удалось, не так ли?

— О боже, ну почему ты всегда такой скептик? Ты делаешь что-нибудь полезное или ты тут чисто для красоты?

— Я купил броское авто, — перебил его Дерек, обводя рукой Седанет, припаркованный у джипа. — Нашел работу в городе, а до этого меня арестовали, а еще раньше был пожар. Люди меня знают. И если кто-то охотится на омег, они не могли пропустить меня, — он пожал плечами и снова взялся за топор, вытягивая его из колоды. — Кто бы это ни был, в конце концов он придет за мной. Или, даже если этого не произойдет, меня вызывают на каждое дикое животное, которое видят в городе. Если одичавший оборотень пересечет границы города, я узнаю о нём первым.

— Ты используешь себя как наживку.

Дерек поставил полено на колоду, не отвечая сразу. Он взглянул на Скотта.

— Твоя стая молодая. Очень молодая. Большинство еще не привыкли быть оборотнями, включая тебя. А твой отец, — он указал топором на Стайлза, — шериф. Ты не можешь себе позволить быть втянутым в сомнительные дела. Те, кто убивает оборотней, делают это уже долгое время. Они опасны, умны и скорее всего люди.

— Или сибирские оборотни-тигры.

Дерек поднял бровь, глядя на Стайлза, тот сделал сердитое лицо, как будто собирался поспорить, но закрыл рот.

— Это наверняка охотники и вскоре они придут за мной, и когда придут, я не стану собирать улики, не стану заводить дело, я их убью. И будет лучше, если ты окажешься не замешан.

Повернувшись к колоде, Дерек взмахнул топором. Полено разлетелось, громко треснув.

Стайлз и Скотт задержались еще на несколько минут, обсуждая, но в целом разговор был закончен. Стайлз продолжал следить за семьей Арджентов, Скотт попытается подготовить стаю к солнцестоянию, и все будут глядеть в оба за любыми бродячими оборотнями, которые могут прийти в Фэрбенкс. На секунду показалось, что Скотт снова собирался пригласить Дерека в стаю, но прикусил язык. Дерек всё равно был полезнее в качестве наживки.

***

Всё начало июня шли дожди, и к середине месяца дороги покрывал толстый слой грязи. Новенький Седанет Дерека, задуманный для дорог Нью-Йорка, Чикаго и Лос-Анджелеса, а не чтобы продираться по колее в грязи по колено, стал перегреваться. И Дерека совершенно не удивило, когда одним промозглым днем за пару суток до солнцестояния радиатор потек, выпуская всю радиаторную жидкость на дорогу в двух милях от города.

До мастерской Финстока пришлось шлепать очень долго, и когда Дерек наконец туда добрался, он, наверное, выглядел особенно жалко, потому что Стайлз предложил подвезти его к оставленной машине и помочь с ремонтом. Он посмеялся, кинул Дереку полотенце, чтобы высушить волосы, и погрузил в багажник джипа новый радиатор и ящик с инструментами, несколько кварт радиаторной жидкости и трос — на всякий случай.

Дождь продолжался всю обратную дорогу, не просто лил, а как из ведра, да так громко, что приходилось кричать, чтобы расслышать свой же голос за шумом. У джипа «Виллис» сверху имелась брезентовая накидка, но стороны оставались открытыми и вода заливала по бокам, перехлестывала через лобовое стекло и отскакивала от руля. Дерек уже промок насквозь, а к тому времени, как они добрались до машины, Стайлз тоже промок до нитки.  
   
Стайлз натянул шапку и воротник до ушей и только потом выскочил с ящиком инструментов и прошел к покинутому на обочине Седанету. Он поднял крышку капота и нырнул под неё, стараясь спастись от ливня, насколько возможно. Его толстые шерстяные штаны были закатаны до середины ноги, чтобы уберечь их от грязи, и заправлены в голенища рабочих кожаных сапогов. Куртка изрядно протерлась от времени, и брезентовая ткань уже набрала воду и потемнела. Он выкачивал остатки жидкости из радиатора и откручивал его от кузова машины, согнувшись в поясе под капотом, чтобы голова и плечи оставались сухими. Ливень хлестал его по спине и ниже, стекая по промасленной ткани и собираясь у подола, чтобы ручьями бежать по длинным ногам.

Как же сложно было не остаться наблюдать за ним со стороны. Пряди каштановых волос Стайлза ускользнули из-под шапки и упали ему на глаза, прилипнув ко лбу. Пытаясь убрать, он сдвинул их пальцами набок и оставил темный масляный след над бровью.

Дерек встряхнулся, вылезая из джипа, и присоединился к Стайлзу под капотом, чтобы помочь отсоединить патрубки и вытащить старый радиатор.

— Это… старый… …о …род… настоящ… …шенн… — пробормотал Стайлз, когда они вытащили радиатор, но из-за дождя было сложно разобрать слова.

— Чего?! — проорал Дерек.

— ЭТО СТАРЫЙ РАДИАТОР! КТО ПРОДАЛ ТЕБЕ ЭТУ МАШИНУ — НАСТОЯЩИЙ МОШЕННИК!! — заорал в ответ Стайлз, указывая на явные вмятины и пятна ржавчины — по-видимости радиатор стукнули и он пошел трещинами.

— ВОТ СУКИНС… — Дерек оборвал сам себя, поворачивая голову к лесу. Донесся незнакомый запах, но из-за завесы дождя Дерек едва не упустил объект.

Он обошел машину, просматривая лес около дороги и глубоко вдыхая. Только на долю секунды, но что-то _промелькнуло_ , и он поймал движение боковым зрением.

— Что там? — тихо спросил Стайлз на ухо — он подошел очень медленно.

— Езжай за Скоттом. Скажи, я нашел еще одну омегу. Пускай поторопится, она пахнет как почти дикая.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз попятился к джипу. Девушка-оборотень осталась у кромки леса, напряженно наблюдая за ними. Когда Стайлз поскользнулся на грязи, видимо что-то в его резких движениях спугнуло её, потому что она помчалась в лес.

— Приведи Скотта, ей нужен альфа! — крикнул Дерек через плечо, срываясь за ней.

Омега была слабая и испуганная. По всей видимости она долго прожила без стаи и приближающееся солнцестояние лишало её последних сил. Отчаяние придало ей скорость, но энергия заканчивалась, и она пожертвовала осторожностью. Она бросилась через лес вслепую, расцарапывась о сучки и запинаясь о валежник и корни.

Затем она упала, крича от боли. Дерек подскочил, чтобы нагнать её, но отпрыгнул в сторону, как только увидел, что именно её остановило. Её нога попала в капкан.

Земля под Дереком разверзлась, и он упал на колени в лужу воды, которую скрывал фальшивый настил. Заряд электричества прошил его насквозь, как только кожа соприкоснулась с водой. Он пытался встать, но ток уронил его опять, оставив содрогаться в конвульсиях. Лишь бы не отключиться. Он мог видеть над краем ямы — лужа была около фута глубиной — но не мог пошевелиться. Челюсти стиснуло. Дерек не мог даже говорить.

Омега каталась по земле в нескольких шагах перед ним, расцарапывая ногу, застрявшую в металлических зубьях капкана. Она выла, кричала и рвала собственную плоть как дикий зверь, но была слишком слаба, чтобы выбраться.

Дерек пытался перекинуться в волка, вырваться из-под текущего сквозь него потока электричества. Он чувствовал, что глаза загорелись голубым, а клыки удлинились, пока он пытался поднять голову над краем ямы. Затем силы кончились и он снова упал, ощущая кислоту во рту, и всё потемнело.

***

Когда он снова очнулся, то лежал лицом вниз в луже собственной рвоты. Тело всё еще находилось в воде и электричество так же текло по нему, не давая двигаться, а мысли туманились и путались. Челюсть болела от долгого сжимания.

Ардженты были здесь.  
   
Крис Арджент, отец Эллисон, стоял над омегой, наступив ботинком на её черные волосы, удерживая голову на земле. Та обернулась, её когти и клыки удлинились, глаза горели, но она уже совсем выдохлась. Она лежала тихо, слишком усталая, чтобы сопротивляться, только тяжело дышала и её трясло от холода.

Она выглядела совсем юной, ровесницей Лиама, около семнадцати или восемнадцати лет, покрытая грязью, кровью и мокрая от дождя. Лежала растянутая между стальной ловушкой на ноге и ботинком Криса Арджента на волосах, смотря широко открытыми от боли и ужаса золотыми глазами на Дерека.

Эллисон стояла там же, подле отца. Она нагнулась связать девушке руки за спиной, потянулась было к капкану, но отец остановил её, когда она собралась выпустить ногу. Он крикнул ей, перекрывая шум дождя.

— Эллисон, слишком поздно для этого!

— Она же просто девчонка! Может, мы поможем ей найти новую стаю! Может, есть исключения, — она махнула в сторону Дерека. — Мы же месяцами следили за ним и он никого не тронул.

Дерек попытался пошевелить нижней челюстью, чтобы разжать её. Он слышал, как кто-то бежит, очень далеко. Помощь приближалась. Он не мог сказать, кто именно — дождь притупил его обоняние, а электричество остальные чувства — но Стайлз пошел за Скоттом. На Стайлза можно положиться и Скотт придет. У того слишком мягкое сердце, чтобы отмахнуться. Просто нужно потянуть время. Помощь уже близко.

Крис наклонился поднять топор, лежащий рядом на земле.

— Они могут выглядеть как люди, Эллисон, и в своих стаях могут сохранять человеческую сторону. Но в одиночку они просто звери, не лучше волков, на которых мы охотимся.

— Но Дерек не…

— Эллисон! — прикрикнул он, перебивая. — Посмотри, вот эта уже не в своём уме, — он повернул голову омеги боковиной топора, чтобы Эллисон увидела жёлтые глаза. — Нельзя ждать, пока бешеная собака укусит, чтобы её пристрелить. А теперь отойди и присмотри за вторым.

Эллисон шагнула назад, поднимая арбалет и направляя его на Дерека одновременно с тем, как её отец поднял топор. Дерек рванулся вперед, зрение пропадало и появлялось, когда он пытался двигаться, превращаться или делал что угодно, лишь бы потянуть время. Всё, казалось, замедлилось. Он поднял голову, вытянул торс из грязи, глаза горели голубым. Топор начал опускаться.

Прозвучал выстрел и что-то ударило в плечо, толкая его назад в грязь.

Больно. Дерека на несколько секунд будто громом поразило, он не мог дышать. Из груди торчала арбалетная стрела. Его скрутило, заживляющие силы тела боролись против электричества — теперь оно не только удерживало его, но еще и проникало глубже в грудь из-за металлического наконечника стрелы. Ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы снова вникнуть в происходящее.

Эллисон пронзительно кричала.

Она бросилась на распростертое в грязи тело отца. Девушка-оборотень стряхнула с себя оцепенение и пыталась уползти, но её ногу крепко держал капкан, а руки были связаны за спиной. В целом она просто дергалась и слабо извивалась. Эллисон потянула полы отцовской куртки в стороны, стремясь добраться до зияющей раны.

— НЕ ДВИГАТЬСЯ!

Стайлз. Он стоял позади Дерека, так, что его не было видно, но голос был его.

Дерек различил скрип досылаемого в винтовку патрона. Стайлз возил «Спрингфилд» М1903 в передней части джипа. Он выстрелил один раз, осталось четыре — более чем достаточно.

Эллисон перестала вопить, когда нащупала пульс отца и зажала рану. Пуля вошла в левую сторону. Шансов мало. Дерек не видел, как падал её отец, но были причины на то, что винтовка под патрон .30-06 стояла на основном вооружении США с первой мировой. Она била точно и оставляла здоровенную дыру.

Эллисон подняла взгляд — её глаза опухли от слёз, а кровь запятнала руки. Она потянулась к арбалету.

— ТЫ УБИЛ ЕГО!

И тут из-за деревьев с треском вылетели Скотт с Малией и Айзеком, а за ними по пятам Лиам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА ОРИГИНАЛА**
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Название главы «Нет, есть в нас то, что время не изменит» — строка из стихотворения Р. Сервиса «Песни беспокойных». Последняя строфа звучит так:
> 
> No, there’s that in us that time can never tame;  
> And life will always seem a careless game;  
> And they’d better far forget —  
> Those who say they love us yet —  
> Forget, blot out with bitterness our name.
> 
> Нет, есть в нас то, что время не изменит;  
> И жизнь всегда будет казаться беспечной игрой,  
> И лучше бы им забыть —  
> Тем, кто говорят, что всё еще любят нас,  
> Забыть, горечью вымарать наши имена
> 
> *Корявый подстрочник мой - пер.
> 
> 2\. Автомобиль, который покупают Дерек и Айзек, я представляю как Buick Super Sedanette 1949 года выпуска в черном цвете с хромированными деталями. Время действия фика 1947г, так что они не смогли бы купить «Супер Седанет» еще пару лет, но уж подыграйте мне. Я сначала хотела, чтобы они купили Chevy Corvair, предшественника Camaro, но они не производились аж до 1959. Я хотела, чтобы машина Дерека выглядела прогрессивно, ближе к 50м годам, чем к 40м, а в те годы Бьюик выпускал более современный дизайн, чем Шевроле.
> 
> 3\. В сороковых было так много хорошего блюза, кантри и фолк музыки, невозможно передать словами. Я постаралась упорядочить песни и исполнителей в том порядке, в котором они появляются в главе. Послушайте, не пожалеете. *Переводчик подтверждает*. Здесь я тоже немного схитрила, некоторые песни вышли только пару лет спустя, но исполнители несомненно уже были популярны в 1947г.
> 
> 4\. Было бы сложно представить Стайлза, выросшего на Аляске с отцом-военным и не умеющего стрелять. И странно, если бы у него не было оружия. У Дерека нет оружия, потому что он оборотень, но Стайлз-то человек. Руками с медведем не повоюешь. Винтовка M1903 Springfield довольно известная, была использована в обеих войнах и некоторые до сих пор ходят на охоту с ней. Скорее всего, в то время Стайлз использовал бы именно её.
> 
> 5\. Я нечаянно загуглила название фика «The Great Alone», и обнаружила, что оказывается есть документальный фильм 2015г о гонках на собачьих упряжках на Аляске с таким же названием.
> 
> *Картинки к главе https://imgur.com/a/k1ZPg5N  
> *Я перенесла авторский плейлист на ютуб, вот здесь https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLCxRDu1dLzPEWKbxGQhUTJU_8yUgfYIl&app=desktop


	5. И всё то золото, что золотом блестит

Айзек прыгнул через поляну, и ему в грудь тут же вонзилась стрела. Удар шатнул его, но не остановил. Эллисон уже поставила ногу в стремя арбалета и полунатянула тетиву к замку, когда он навалился на неё, вырывая оружие из рук. Тетива сорвалась со щелчком, и Эллисон, запутавшись в стремени, упала. Скотт поймал её за плечи в падении и придавил к земле.

— АЙЗЕК! — глаза Скотта полыхнули красным, когда он выкрикнул имя. Клыки и когти удлинились, он выпятил грудь, приняв защитную стойку и загораживая её собой. Лицо Айзека исказилось от боли и злобы. Он обратился в волчий облик глубже, чем когда-либо раньше, и издал яростный вой непонимания и предательства. Его голос колебался от человеческого до волчьего диапазона, а древко арбалетной стрелы торчало из груди как сломанная кость.

Малия присела на корточки перед девушкой-омегой, внимательно следя за Скоттом, Эллисон и Айзеком.

Лиам держался позади, медля, и Дерек вдруг засомневался, сколько тот знает о происходящем. Они никогда не разговаривали. Лиам же обычный школьник. Его могли просто выдернуть с бейсбольной тренировки без согласия или объяснений. Наконец, он, по всей видимости, осмелился и решительно зашагал к Дереку.

Дерек пытался крикнуть, предупредить, но не смог выжать из себя ни слова. Грудь стиснуло, он едва мог дышать. Голова снова опустилась в грязь. Если он нырнет еще ниже, то вряд ли сможет подняться. Пальцы покалывало, по телу расползлось странное тепло, будто он обмочился, хотя Дерек знал, что это не так. Электричество сковывало, а с кровью вытекала и сила. Давящая сонливость и паника одолевали одновременно. Он заставил себя пошевелиться, чтобы сосредоточиться больше на боли и страхе.

Лиам спрыгнул в лужу, и его сразу же подкосило. Всем весом он упал поперек Дерека и надавил вниз. Голова Дерека ушла под воду. Перед глазами затуманилось, посерело, поблекло. Лиам содрогался в конвульсиях, пытаясь противостоять электрическому току, но без подготовки у него не хватало сил бороться. Он продержался всего несколько секунд и затих.

Наступила тишина.

Казалось, они вечность не дыша смотрели друг на друга сквозь толщу воды. Было темно. Дерек хотел моргнуть, чтобы прогнать тени, но веки не двигались. Не дышать стало легко, даже слишком легко. Стальной наконечник стрелы прорывал мягкие ткани правого легкого, притягивая электричество в грудь и нагреваясь так сильно, что рану начало печь. А вот дышать было больно. Тяжело. Дерек отвлечённо подумал, что надо было постараться задержать дыхание, чтобы вода не попала в легкие, чтобы не захлебнуться. Вода взбаламутилась, он больше не видел Лиама.

— ОЧНИСЬ! ДЕРЕК, ТЫ СКОТИНА ЧЕРТОВА! ОЧНИСЬ!

От стайлзова удара кулаком голова дернулась вбок.

Вокруг хлестал дождь. Дерек так же полулежал в воде, но его подтянули в сидячее положение и выдернули стрелу из груди. Электричество пропало, боль при дыхании прошла, он излечивался.

Стайлз ударил снова.

— ОЧНИСЬ!

Дерек выкашлял застой из легких и открыл глаза. Стайлз по бедра в воде сидел на коленях поверх него со взведенным для удара кулаком. Его шапка и перчатки пропали, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а пальцы побелели от холода. Вода стекала по его шее и капала с кончика носа. Симпатичного носа, тонкого и немного вздернутого. Глаза его потемнели, а брезентовая куртка пропиталась водой и потяжелела.

Грязи стало еще больше, чем раньше. Вся правая сторона ямы была разворочена, словно её наспех раскопали тупым предметом. В нескольких шагах поодаль валялся вырванный из земли автомобильный аккумулятор. Из него неторопливо вытекала кислота, а провода оказались спутаны в комок. Над ямой стоял Лиам, обеими руками сжимая винтовку Стайлза с таким видом, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

Приклад винтовки запачкался грязью и глиной, но дуло осталось чистым. Стайлз ни за что бы не бросил её на землю. Дерек закашлялся снова и попытался сглотнуть. Мир казался приглушенным, замедленным и тусклым. Кроме Стайлза. Стайлз был четким, быстрым и ярким. Стайлз был красивым.

— Ты красивый, — услышал Дерек свой голос.

Шумел ливень, а позади кто-то кричал. Стайлз недоуменно посмотрел.

— ЧЕГО? — проорал он.

Руки и ноги Дерека потяжелели и устали, но пальцы перестало колоть и рана на груди закрылась. Он сморгнул последнюю сонливость и попытался сесть.

— СЛЕЗЬ С МЕНЯ!

Стайлз засмеялся, качая головой. В смехе слышалось облегчение. Вскочив, он выбрался из ямы, забрал винтовку у Лиама и осмотрел её. Вытер приклад и щелкнул затвором, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке.

— Ну ты и засранец.

— ЧЕГО?

— ТЫ ЗАСРАНЕЦ!

Дерек не стал отрицать: у всех есть право на своё мнение. С трудом поднимаясь на ноги, он нечаянно встретился взглядом с Лиамом поверх плеча Стайлза. Лиам смотрел странно, будто оценивая. Дерек проигнорировал. Некогда.

Малия и Скотт сумели освободить омегу из капкана и успокоить до такой степени, что она перекинулась в человеческий облик. Нога её медленно заживала, она свернулась клубочком на коленях у Скотта, открыв оголенную и уязвимую шею. Малия морщилась, держа руку на ноге девушки — вытягивала боль и помогала ей восстановиться. Теперь они стая.

В нескольких футах поодаль рыдала Эллисон. Голос её охрип, а плач выходил прерывистый, бессловесный, с подвыванием, как у раненого животного. Она лежала в грязи на животе и со связанными за спиной руками. Айзек удерживал её, придавливая ногой между лопатками. Стрелу уже вынули из его груди и он вернул контроль над своим обликом: лицо стало человеческим, а когти втянулись. Но глаза всё так же горели золотом, и он не сводил взгляда с барахтающейся, кричащей и плачущей Эллисон. Нога его твердо стояла на её спине.

Подле них в грязи тихо лежал Крис Арджент. Грудь не вздымалась. Веки не поднимались. Пульс на шее не бился. Кровотечение остановилось. Мертвецы не истекают кровью.

Пора звать шерифа.

***

Стайлз связался с отцом по радиосвязи с любительского ретранслятора из джипа, который стоял на обочине шоссе рядом со сломанным бьюиком Дерека. Олдсмобиль Скотта ждал возле них. Разговор оказался коротким и по делу.

— Стайлз Стилински шерифу Стилински. Ответьте. Приём.

— Стайлз, говорит шериф Стилински. Слушаю вас. Приём.

— Требуется ваше присутствие. Четыре мили на север по трассе три от поворота на усадьбу Хейлов.

— Понял. Четыре мили на север по трассе три от поворота на усадьбу Хейлов. Ожидание около получаса. Выезжаю. Прием.

— Ждем у джипа. Конец связи.

Лиам и Малия остались в лесу охранять тело Арджента. Стайлз, Скотт и Дерек вывели оттуда Эллисон и девушку-оборотня. Последняя была вымотана, всю дорогу то теряла сознание, то снова просыпалась, и как только они дошли до автомобилей, Скотт завернул её в спасательное одеяло и уложил спать на заднее сиденье своей машины. Она вырубилась почти мгновенно, наверное, от ощущения безопасности впервые за годы.

Айзек не выпускал Эллисон из виду: привязал её к буксирному кольцу джипа и, сидя под дождем, смотрел на неё с нечитаемым выражением лица. Сложно представить, что всего несколько часов назад он был влюблен в неё по уши. Сейчас он выглядел солдатом: холодным, несгибаемым и бдительным. Эллисон потеряла и его доверие, и симпатию.

Стайлз сел на переднее сиденье. Он повесил радиомикрофон и несколько раз перепроверил винтовку, положив её на колени, когда остался доволен результатом. Они ждали шерифа.

Машина Дерека стояла ровно на том же месте, где он оставил её, бросившись в погоню за девушкой-омегой, и в том же виде: капот открыт, сломанный радиатор прислонен к решетке. Стайлз даже не убрал свой ящик с инструментами из-под дождя, он сразу позвонил Скотту по радиопередатчику и побежал за Дереком в лес. Он не умел ходить по следу, двигался медленно и появился всего на несколько минут раньше Скотта и остальных. Но этих минут хватило. Если бы не эти несколько минут, Дерека, возможно, не было бы в живых, а девушки-оборотня и подавно.

Дерек поставил новый радиатор, наполнил его жидкостью и дал машине отдохнуть несколько минут, ожидая, пока уйдут все пузырьки. Он посматривал на температурный датчик и прислушивался к рычанию двигателя. За пологом леса нарастал ветер. Они сидели на одном месте, промокшие и замерзшие. От Айзека повалил пар — его тело начало сжигать больше энергии, чтобы обогреться. Стайлз поежился и полез в багажник джипа за шерстяным одеялом. Он накинул его на плечи Эллисон и уселся обратно с винтовкой в руках, нахохлившись и пряча подбородок в воротник мокрой куртки.

Никто не пошевелился до приезда шерифа.

Шериф Стилински прибыл на полицейсков автомобиле вместе с помощником Пэрришем. Он вышел, быстро окинул взглядом место действия и потребовал у Стайлза отчет. Стайлз уклонялся, отводил взгляд и не успевал сочинять липовую историю. Шериф оборвал его на полуслове.

— Скотт, ты готов на время взять на себя ответственность за девушку?

— Да, сэр, — Скотт вышел из машины, как только шериф подъехал.

— Хорошо. Вы с Айзеком забирайте её с собой в город. Разыщи свою мать. Найдите ей сухую одежду, какую-нибудь еду, удостоверьтесь, что она в порядке. Если случится что-то, требующее моего внимания, звоните в управление. Если нет, утром я приду за показаниями.

Дерек расслаблялся с каждым словом шерифа, который брал на себя ответственность. Стилински был хорошим сержантом: справедливым, хладнокровным и легко приспосабливающимся. Ему можно было верить и он всегда был в курсе. Проще было бы рассказать ему правду и он не стал бы выпытывать ответы на сложные вопросы, такие как «почему Дерека не убило током» и «куда исчезла дыра в форме арбалетной стрелы с груди Айзека».

— Пэрриш, отвези Эллисон Арджент в управление. Хочу, чтобы её задержали для допроса до тех пор, пока мы всё это не разгребем. Дайте ей сухую одежду и горячую еду, но заприте в камере. Давайте четко следовать правилам.

Отвязав Эллисон от джипа, он усадил её на заднее сиденье полицейской машины и, оставив Пэрришу несколько напутствий, отправил их в город. Затем повернулся к Дереку.

— Покажи мне, где тело.

— Сюда, — Дерек кивком указал путь через лес. Скотт и Айзек как раз завели машину и уехали.

Они шли в тишине около получаса, а когда добрались до Лиама и Малии, дождь закончился. Дерек рассказал шерифу свою версию событий, показав капкан, топор, аккумулятор и сломанный арбалет. Любые оставшиеся улики уже, конечно, смыл дождь. От крови, отпечатков пальцев и следов борьбы осталась лишь невыразительная грязь, окружавшая тело Криса Арджента.

Шериф выслушал, задал всего несколько вопросов и внимательно, не спеша, осмотрел место происшествия. Затем отошел на край поляны и прислонился к дереву, бросив краткий взгляд на сына.

Стайлз притих, он смотрел прямо перед собой, но не встречался глазами с отцом. Он всё еще не положил винтовку и сейчас прикрывался ею, положив на грудь. Он стоял, расставив ноги на ширине плеч, с прямой спиной и упрямо сжатыми челюстями. Казалось, он замерз и устал, но скрывал это из упрямства.

Дерек принял решение.

— Это был несчастный случай на охоте.

Шериф перевел взгляд на него.

— Несчастный случай на охоте, — повторил Дерек. — Стайлз помогал мне с машиной, когда мы услышали крик Эллисон. Я пошел на разведку, а он остался, чтобы попросить помощи по радио. Ардженты нашли девушку, которая нечаянно попала в их капкан. Когда они попытались ей помочь, она запаниковала и Криса подстрелили. Случайное попадание на охоте. Мы вызвали вас сразу же, как только поняли, что кто-то погиб.

— Я не могу арестовать Эллисон Арджент за случайное попадание.

— Вам лучше её не арестовывать, иначе может начаться война с охотниками.

— Да это уже пятое тело за год! — взорвался криком шериф. — Что это, если не чертова война?

Дерек скрестил руки на груди, хмурясь. Его куртка так пропиталась дождем, что, когда он скрестил руки, выжатая вода потекла ручейками по груди. Становилось холодно и голодно — верный знак, что энергетические ресурсы тела подходят к концу, но нужно было решить, каким станет следующий шаг. Последствия решения могли оказать долговременное влияние на стаю Скотта.

— Я не знаю, что это, — признал он. — Охотники на оборотней существовали всегда. Когда я ушел на войну, у нас с ними было перемирие. Это могло измениться, но арест девчонки Арджентов вам ничего не даст, зато вызовет кучу вопросов, — Дерек переступил, обхватывая себя покрепче в попытке удержать тепло. — Может быть, лучше всего стоит признать недавние смерти следствием нападений диких животных. Кроме этой. Эллисон Арджент с отцом проверяли ловушки и он нечаянно попал под пулю. Такое иногда случается. Я думаю, будет удобнее показать, что произошло именно это. Для всех, — он специально не смотрел на Стайлза.

Шериф потер глаза и вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Я положусь на твой опыт и знания, — он сделал размеренный вдох и выдох. Когда он снова посмотрел на них, на его лице ясно читалась решительность. Шериф сделал выбор. — Лиам, собери все провода и оттащи аккумулятор к машинам. Стайлз, подбери гильзы. Малия — топор, арбалет, остальные вещи. Оставьте в джипе всё, включая винтовку. Стайлз, назад в город поедешь на машине Дерека. Я хочу, чтобы вы все трое поехали прямиком по домам, отмылись и выспались. Утром будете давать показания. Дерек, ты поможешь мне с телом.

Все на минуту остолбенели, глядя на шерифа, но он хлопнул в ладоши и разогнал их движением руки.

— Давайте, шевелитесь, ребята! Время идет!

***

Тело Криса Арджента доставили в морг с торчащей из груди арбалетной стрелой, шериф списал произошедшее на несчастный случай, вскрытие не понадобилось. Эллисон подержали ночь в управлении ради её же безопасности и выпустили на следующее утро под залог, который внесли её друзья Скотт, Айзек и Дерек. Все подписали согласованные показания, в основном заявляя, что не видели ничего, кроме дождя, грязи и Криса Арджента на земле со стрелой в груди. Даже Эллисон не отказалась сотрудничать, и шерифу Стилински удалось закрыть дело быстро и относительно тихо, исключив неизвестную девушку из отчета.

Неизвестную звали Кирой, и родом она была из того же племени Ю'пиков, что и первая опознанная Дереком жертва, Наснана. Кира нервничала, но вела себя тихо, не говорила почти ничего, кроме «да», «нет» и «спасибо», старалась казаться незаметной и явно не была готова рассказать свою историю. Пока она осталась жить в свободной спальне дома МакКоллов, а Айзек переехал на раскладушку в комнату Скотта.

Скотт, Айзек и Дерек отвели Эллисон в дом МакКоллов как только миссис МакКолл ушла на работу. Эллисон не сказала ничего с тех пор, как подписала листок с показаниями, выложенный перед ней шерифом. На ней болталась чужая одежда, позаимствованная в участке. Она выглядела помятой, вымотанной горем и сдавшейся на милость судьбы, и зашла в гостиную с покорством приговоренного к расстрелу человека. Остальные члены стаи уже ожидали её там. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы вытряхнуть из неё детали истории.

По её словам, их семья всегда, со стародавних времен, охотилась на оборотней. Они следовали кодексу «Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас». Обычно под него подпадали лишь одинокие оборотни — омеги — настолько безумные, одичалые и агрессивные волки, что их выгнала собственная стая и не хотела принимать никакая другая.

— Но всегда находились сторонники крайних взглядов, и во время войны… — она утихла, и Дерек замер. Он ощущал, как в горле зарождается рык. Понял, что последует за этими словами.

— Мы понятия не имели. Клянусь, мы узнали только после того, как всё случилось. Алеутские острова как раз эвакуировали и поэтому сложно было заметить, что что-то происходит, — Эллисон уронила голову в подставленные ладони. — Мы предполагаем, они нацеливались на альф, убивали их и потом избавлялись от стаи, пока устанавливалось новое лидерство.

Дерек отупело кивнул. Мир сохранялся так долго. Стаи на западе редко видели людей вообще, не то что охотников или чужих оборотней. У них не было причин быть настороже. Наверное, план удался легко.

— Они напали на стаи с Четырехсопочных островов, — подсказал Стайлз. Он сидел на диване между Скоттом и Айзеком, отклонившись на спинку и внимательно наблюдая за Эллисон.

— Да, — кивнула, не поднимая глаз, она. — Затем на другое алеутское племя на континенте, на берегах реки Кускоквим. После этого, мы полагали, они ненадолго направились на север, а потом неожиданно на юг, на стаю Ю'пиков, потом на стаю Хейлов, — она судорожно вздохнула. — Шла война, расстояния большие, а стаи редко общаются с посторонними. Мы не убедились, пока они не пошли на стаю Якутат и не попались, — она сглотнула и быстро моргнула несколько раз. — В прошлом октябре их тела доставили к нашему порогу. Обсудили условия перемирия, и всё закончилось.

— А вчера с нашей стороны было не похоже, что закончилось, — резко высказался Стайлз обвиняющим тоном.

— Они поступили плохо, оставили после себя огрехи. Мы делали то, что было необходимо.

— Хватит темнить. Что за «они» и что конкретно было необходимо?

Эллисон сжала губы и отвернулась.

— Охотники из моей семьи. Это важно? Они уже мертвы. Они разрушили равновесие. Когда развалились стаи, появилось много омег.

— О, так вы просто явились доделать их работу?

— Нет! — у Эллисон затряслись руки. Она заправила волосы за уши и Скотт наклонился подать ей воды. Она сделала глоток, успокаиваясь, и поставила стакан на стол. — Нам рассказывали… Мой отец сказал… — Эллисон начинала говорить несколько раз, потом закрыла глаза и собралась с мыслями. — До нас дошли слухи, что кто-то из Хейлов вернулся с войны. Омеги опасны, потому что теряют контроль и убивают или же обращают людей без их согласия. Но мы не знали точно, оборотень ли он. Иногда в стаях живут люди, а Дерек не выказывал никаких признаков одичалости. Но затем в город стали приходить омеги, и мы задержались.

— Вы задержались, — Стайлз холодно смотрел на неё, — чтобы подчистить сирот, которые приползли на ваш порог. Вытравили их, как слизней из сада. Скажи мне, для вас была разница между урожденными оборотнями и обращенными? Евгеника или геноцид с равными возможностями?

От холодных укоров Стайлза Эллисон заплакала. Она крепко сжала челюсть и отказывалась отводить взгляд, но всхлипывала и на глазах стояли слезы. Она была молода, около двадцати лет, наверняка её обучили стрелять из арбалета, как только она смогла его поднять, а образ мыслей охотников впитала с молоком матери. Теперь её семья была мертва, а её саму осуждали. У неё ничего не осталось.

— Остались ли еще ловушки на моей земле? — влез Дерек в выговор Стайлза.

Эллисон кивнула.

— Еще несколько, я могу показать тебе.

— Не надо, — Дерек резко встал, и все на него посмотрели. — Я услышал достаточно.

— Что? — Скотт тоже поднялся. — Но что насчет…

— Теперь территория твоя, Скотт, — Дерек направился к двери. — Делай как считаешь нужным, мне надо очистить свои земли от ловушек до тех пор, пока еще кто-нибудь не попался или меня не взяли за браконьерство. Только… — он помедлил, уже держась за ручку. — Не убивайте её. Хватит… Хватит уже смертей.

Если кто-то и мог разорвать замкнутый круг страха, боли и мести, то это Скотт. Дерек не знал, как. Он хотел ненавидеть Эллисон. Хотел ненавидеть и хотел её простить. Но перед собой видел лишь напуганную, запутавшуюся девушку, одинокую и не знающую, что делать. Он просто хотел, чтобы смерти и потери закончились. Хватит.

***

Следующие несколько дней Дерек держался особняком, избегал стаи, в управлении решал дела через Пэрриша, а не с шерифом Стилински. Не хотелось даже чуять запах стаи, не то что знать об их делах. Эллисон была жива, за ней следили. Ей разрешили похоронить отца и поселиться в городском пансионе. Лидия Мартин осталась её подругой, а помощник шерифа Пэрриш иногда отзывался о ней с жалостью. Дереку на это хотелось скрипеть зубами.

Ему пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не пробраться ночью к ней в окно или подкараулить её в комнате или машине, как второразрядный злодей в фильмах ужасов, и потребовать ответов. Эллисон могла дать ему имена, подробности, расписать преступления, которые её семья совершила против его семьи. Кто-то из её родственников убил его мать, отравил его семью аконитом и сжег заживо во сне.

Дерек не мог заставить себя ненавидеть именно её, но не мог и перестать ненавидеть всё в целом.

Его ненависть не имела выхода, не имела направления. Он носил её в себе и она ранила, как желчный камень. Хейлы редко нанимали постороннюю рабочую силу. Они сами рубили дрова, перестилали черепицу и чинили водопровод. Тот, кто смог подобраться с аконитом к обеим трубам, наверняка был другом семьи. Чей-то парень или девушка, любовник, партнер по бриджу или лучший друг предали их, и душа Дерека кричала о необходимости узнать, почему. Он хотел, чтобы нашлась причина, чтобы ему объяснили и он понял.

Ненависть грызла и ранила, но он не давал ей поглотить себя. Двигаться вперед можно было лишь отпустив. Если не подкармливать ненависть, она пройдет.

Летнее солнцестояние выпало на конец июня, за ним последовало самое короткое полнолуние в году — Клубничная Луна. Дожди прекратились, и в ожившем лесу вкусно запахло теплом и свежестью. В полночь на закате Дерек перекинулся в волчий облик и ушел в лес. Он слышал стаю Скотта за деревьями, они праздновали воем начало лета и ждали восхода луны.

Как обычно, Дерек не стал к ним подходить, но нарезал круги, наблюдая и ощущая из лучистую юность и оптимизм. Полнолуние со стаей было первым для Киры, и казалось, можно было прощупать её радость и облегчение в воздухе. В это время года волки наиболее ослаблены, но в слабости есть и нечто освобождающее. Можно бежать сломя голову без ограничений, подпитываясь силой собратьев и отпустить железную хватку самоконтроля. Они пережили очередную зиму и теперь можно расслабиться.

Солнце опустилось за горизонт, взошла луна. Дерек не стал догонять стаю, которая углубилась в чащу. По следам он вышел к началу их пути и нашел джип и читающего Стайлза в кузове.

Дерек вскочил на лавку подле него. От Стайлза пахло болезнью. После выстрела прошло больше недели, но от него до сих пор несло холодным потом и тревогой, да так сильно, что Дереку мимолетом показалось, что у него горячка. Он покосился на Стайлза. Нет, не обычная болезнь.

Раньше, когда Дерек присоединялся к Стайлзу во время полнолуний, тот сидел развалившись на заднем сиденье джипа. Ноги он ставил на раму и неохотно освобождал местечко для Дерека. В холодные ночи мог укрыться шерстяными одеялами или натянуть ворот парки. Но никогда он не сидел прямо, как кол проглотил. Никогда не хмурился, зло и напряженно глядя в книгу, будто мир раздражал его своей глупостью.

Прошла пара минут, а Стайлз так и не показал, что заметил присутствие Дерека. С каждым мгновением тишины он взбудораживался, яростно перелистывая страницы и хмурясь с презрением. Дерек наблюдал за ним, как за плотиной, которую вот-вот прорвет.

— Знаешь, что это? — Стайлз ткнул Дереку под нос обложку с названием «Ракетный корабль «Галилей» и убрал, не дожидаясь ответа. — Чертово предсказание будущего!

Дерек следил за ним холодными голубыми глазами. Не так много людей осмеливались повышать голос, когда он был волком. Но, возможно, Стайлз считал его кем-то вроде большой собаки. Следовало бы обидеться, но Дерек решил, что пока переживет. Стайлзу нужно было выговориться, и хорошо, что в слушатели он выбрал именно его и никого другого.

— Они построили космический корабль, полетели на Луну и угадай, кого они там встретили? Космических нацистов! И все удивились! О-о-о, космические нацисты, да ладно! Как это произошло? — он хлопнул книгой по колену. — Как будто не нашей виной будет, если Третий рейх оснует колонию на Луне. Мы, черт возьми, уже даем на неё деньги! В Техасе Вернер фон Браун с друзьями занимается тем же самым, что делал в Германии пять лет назад, тем же бизнесом. А мы платим налоги.

Стайлз снова открыл книгу, чуть не порвав её. Его плечи так напряглись, что Дерек видел жилы на шее. Едва взглянув на страницу, он снова замер.

— У действий есть последствия. Если ты согласился строить ракеты с нацистами, никаких тебе больше ракет. Вот и всё.

Дерек подвинулся ближе, чтобы заглянуть в книгу через плечо Стайлза.

_Ни «здравый смысл», ни «логика» не способны ничего доказать. Доказательства добываются при помощи эксперимента или, что то же самое, из опыта, и ниоткуда более._

— Ты делаешь выбор, ты и несешь за него ответственность. Не прячься за религией, наукой или жаждой знания или другой хренью. Ни у кого нет неотъемлемого права всё знать.

Дерек фыркнул смешком, и Стайлз состроил рожу.

— А, ты считаешь, что это смешно, да, ушастый? Ты же воевал. Не говори мне, что купился на эту отмазку «мы просто ученые». Потому что это и есть отмазка. Никто не может оставаться безучастным.

Стайлз наверняка и сам не понимал, отчего так злился. Просто злился. Он был в ярости на мир, потому что убил человека и всё изменилось. Убил не случайно и не обороняясь. Он принял решение взять с собой оружие и принял решение выстрелить. Обосновано это было или нет, но ему придется иметь дело с последствиями. И результат не появится быстро. Для других ничего не изменилось, но для него с этих самых пор мир всегда будет немного фальшивить.

Дерек разделял это чувство.

Он положил голову на бедро Стайлза. Люди — стайные животные, как оборотни. Иногда нужно просто быть рядом. Стайлз убил человека. Ничто теперь этого не изменит. Но если Стайлзу хотелось выговориться про космических нацистов, Дерек посидит рядом и послушает.

— Ага, конечно, давай, набросай на меня волосни, почему бы и нет? — Стайлз положил ладонь на голову Дерека. Погладил по шерсти — сначала осторожно, потом, когда Дерек руку не сбросил, увереннее. Почесал ему загривок. Приятно.

Дерек потянулся и уткнулся носом ему в куртку. Вздохнул в свитер. _Да, сейчас он точно считает меня собакой,_ подумал про себя Дерек. Ну, бывали вещи и похуже.  
   
— Господи, какой ты мягкий. Ну конечно мягкий, ты же Дерек Хейл. Все оборотни такие или ты ухаживаешь за шерстью? Как это происходит? Если ты уложишь волосы помадой, то что станет с шерстью, если ты перекинешься? — Стайлз хихикнул, закрыл книгу и отложил её. Откинулся на сиденье и посмотрел в небо. Проглядывали только несколько звезд. В это время года ночи стояли светлые. — А когда ты попал в армию, тебя обрили? Наверное, ты был смешной с ёжиком, совсем не страшный, сплошные уши и зубы, как у кролика.

Стайлз вздохнул и часть напряжения ушла, не всё, но он почти расслабился, глядел в сереющее небо и гладил Дерека по спине. Так они просидели почти два часа.

Полнолуние вышло коротким, Дерек так и не увидел луну из-за деревьев — она шла низко над горизонтом. Но он чувствовал её, как чувствовал её свет из-за облаков или через ткань палатки. Луна придавала ему силу, и он впитывал её, окруженный теплом Стайлза и запахом стаи и семьи. Потом начали возвращаться остальные.

Он подождал несколько минут, а когда они показались, выпрыгнул из джипа и стал ждать стаю. Заметив его, они стали с любопытством переглядываться, а когда он подошел поприветствовать альфу, собрались за спиной Скотта. Дерек сел перед ним и подставил горло.

Скотт непонимающе уставился на него.

Дерек фыркнул и закатил глаза, снова подставляя горло, но понимания в глазах Скотта не прибавилось — он неловко помахал рукой.

— М-м-м… привет, Дерек. 

Дерек перекинулся в человеческий облик.

— Я прошу тебя принять меня в свою стаю.

— О! Да. Конечно. Само собой.

Дерек снова задрал подбородок, обнажая горло в третий раз. Странное чувство. Последний раз он показывал шею матери, но такова традиция.

— Э-э… Добро пожаловать в стаю? Приятель? — Скотт похлопал Дерека по плечу. — У меня такое ощущение, что я что-то упускаю.

Дерек пожал плечами. Скотт волен управлять стаей, как пожелает. Он собирался сказать это, но не успел — Айзек врезался в него сбоку и сокрушил в объятиях.

— Значит, я могу переехать назад? Пожалуйста? У Скотта здорово, но он храпит, и я и так вижу его каждый день, а Кире нужно больше места. Я думаю, слишком большое количество людей её пугает, а ты теперь в стае и чаще будешь среди нас…

Дереку потребовалась минута, чтобы сориентироваться. Айзек столкнул его на пару шагов и теперь обнюхивал шею и переносил запах на всё лицо, ведь с момента присоединения к стае Скотта такой возможности не было.

— Ты можешь вернуться.

Айзек обрадовался.

— Но с одним условием.

Радость погасла.

— С каким?

— Мы обмениваемся машинами. Та, которую ты заставил меня купить, просто рухлядь, я хочу назад свой грузовик.

— Ты просто не хочешь возиться с ней зимой, — рассмеялся Айзек.

— Думай что хочешь, условие остается, — Дерек взъерошил волосы Айзеку. Улыбка так и лезла на лицо. Ему было тяжело без Айзека. Целый год они были семьей. Айзек был для него как младший брат.

Кто-то прочистил горло позади них. Дерек обернулся и увидел Стайлза, протягивающего широкие штаны. Он отводил глаза с кислым выражением на лице.

— Если ты не против.

Некоторые люди странно относятся к отсутствию одежды. Дерек немного удивился, обнаружив, что и Стайлз среди них, но штаны натянул. Холодно, да и положено по правилам вежливости.

— Может, тебе всё-таки стоило купить ту здоровенную семейную машину, — пошутил Айзек. — Теперь мы все не влезем в джип.

Эта мысль его определенно очень радовала.

Дерек пожал плечами и поправил пояс штанов, опуская чуть пониже. Они подходили, но были слишком узкими в талии и длинными, наверное старые айзековы, но сойдут.

— Назад я пойду со Скоттом, нужно кое-что обсудить. А вы все отправляйтесь.

Он перевел взгляд на Скотта, ища подтверждение на его лице.

Скотт кивнул.

— Ага, конечно.

— Но ты же без ботинок! — Лиам в ужасе пялился на босые ноги Дерека. Утро выдалось прохладным, и грудь уже покрылась мурашками, но терпимо. Лиам же смотрел так, будто Дерек уже был при смерти. — До твоего дома почти шесть миль!

— Мы, оборотни, крепкие, можем выдержать гораздо больше, чем… Ай!

Дереку в затылок прилетело ботинком, а от второго он едва успел увернуться.

— Хватит издеваться над собой, — Стайлз, стоя в кузове джипа в носках, быстро снял куртку и кинул её в Дерека.

— Стайлз, мне не надо…

— Залезайте все! — криком перебил его Стайлз, забираясь на водительское сиденье с одеялом на плечах. Он хорошенько закутался до ушей и завел двигатель.

— Я же не отдаю тебе носки, Дерек. Учись принимать помощь.

Он отпустил стояночный тормоз и все поскорее попрыгали в джип. И уехали.

Дерек слегка ошалело смотрел вслед джипу, но наконец уселся в траву со стайлзовыми ботинками и курткой. Стайлз соврал, ну или не сказал всей правды. Шерстяные носки он не отдал, но скатал льняные портянки и засунул их в носки ботинок. Тонкие, созданные не для тепла, а для защиты от мозолей, с ними тем не менее легче надевать ботинки и удобнее ходить.

Одежда немного тянула. Ботинки жали на пятке и в носке, куртка не полностью застегивалась на груди, а штаны врезались в пояс, когда он садился. Но всё налезло, и стало теплее — в общем, лучше, чем ничего. И только когда он согнулся завязать шнурки на стайлзовых ботинках, стараясь, чтоб не разошлись по шву айзековы штаны, до него дошло, что теперь у него была стая, и стая только что одела его.

У Дерека была стая, и они буквально одели его. К глазам подступили слёзы. Теперь у него есть стая. Он чувствовал их запахи на себе, ярче всего Стайлза и Айзека, но еще Скотта, Малии, Лиама и Киры, а со временем и эти усилятся. Потому что они — его стая.

— Эй, — Скотт озабоченно смотрел на него сверху вниз, — если ботинки неудобные, можешь снова перекинуться в волка. Мы поговорим, когда дойдем.

— Всё нормально, — Дерек покачал головой, постарался совладать с лицом, вставая. — Переживу.

Они шли в молчании, затем Скотт сказал:

— Лиам, ну, он рад, что ты присоединился.

Дерек вскинул бровь. Непохоже, что Лиам вообще задумывался об этом. Их даже не представили друг другу.

— Он не заговаривал с тобой, потому что стесняется, — объяснил Скотт. — Понимаешь, ты в старшей школе был звездой бейсбола, потом героем войны, потом ты остановил его от убийства шерифа, а он тебя чуть не утопил. Так что да, ему стыдно.

— Я на самом деле не герой войны, вовсе нет, — от самой мысли Дереку стало не по себе, он не знал, что сказать, поэтому решил сменить тему. — Как Кира, привыкает?

— Да, — Скотт почесал шею, — она всё еще боится перекидываться, но уже лучше. Становится сложнее врать маме, к сожалению.

— Ты должен рассказать ей.

— Что рассказать?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Всё. Твоя стая растет и будет расти. Новые омеги забредут в город или кто-нибудь забеременеет. Ты должен быть готов к этому. Проблема не уйдет сама по себе, — он взглянул на Скотта. — Теперь ты можешь положиться на меня, но альфа всё равно ты. Стая — твоя обязанность. Или ты рассказываешь матери, что происходит, или вычеркиваешь её из своей жизни. Можешь рассказать ей, что у тебя религиозная община или что-то другое, она может купиться.

Скотт поморщился и засунул руки в карманы.

— Как они могут ориентироваться на меня? Как так вышло, что я твой альфа? Я понятия не имею, что делаю.

— Они выбрали тебя. Большинство из них не было обязано, но, тем не менее, они выбрали тебя. Ты справишься, — Дерек улыбнулся, настроение было подходящее. — У тебя уже лучше получается, чем у меня. Ты не обязан знать всё. Просто будь человеком, которому они могут доверять и дай им понять, что все друг за друга.

Скотт угрюмо смотрел вдаль.

— Лиам не выбирал.

— У него всё равно осталась человеческая семья, не так ли?

— Ага… — Скотт вздохнул. — Я обратил его прошлым летом, случайно получилось. Финсток иногда устраивает соревнования среди выпускников во время предсезонных тренировок. Мы можем поиграть в бейсбол и наподдать школьникам. Глупо, но знаешь, — он пожал плечами, — весело. Нам со Стайлзом в прошлом году показалось забавным намазать чужие шлемы изнутри арахисовым маслом.

Дерек вопросительно склонил голову.

— У Лиама оказалась аллергия. Он раздулся как шар и стал задыхаться. Мы думали, он умрет, так что Стайлз отвлек команду, а я укусил Лиама. Он выжил, — Скотт снова пожал плечами, — но теперь оборотень.

Дерек фыркнул.

— Правда?

Скотт выглядел настолько виноватым и возмущенным за Лиама, что Дерек не сдержал смеха.

— Не смешно!

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Он стал оборотнем из-за аллергии на арахис, это очень смешно.  
— Но у него должен был быть выбор! — Скотт показательно сердился, но тоже сдерживал улыбку. — Стайлз прав, ты вообще-то засранец.

— Стайлз много в чем прав, а Лиам привыкнет. Просто будь рядом для него. И я, кстати, хотел кое-что спросить.

— Да?

Дерек покрепче запахнул куртку. За много лет она пропиталась запахом Стайлза, в целом хорошим и успокаивающим, но были нотки тревоги и боли, от них Дерек чувствовал себя на взводе.

— Малия пришла уже после того, как ты обратил Лиама.

— Ага, — подтвердил Скотт, не понимая, к чему вопрос.

— Но чтобы обратить его, ты уже должен был стать альфой.

— Да, это произошло само собой. Не сразу, поначалу глаза меняли цвет с желтого на красный только когда мне было плохо или я волновался. Мы даже не понимали значения, пока Малия не объяснила. Она сказала, такие случаи редки, но бывают.

Дерек кивнул.

— Это многое объясняет. Альфа берет силу из стаи, это и меняет цвет его глаз. Невозможно быть альфой без стаи. Мне всегда было непонятно, как ты, хоть и сильный, но пережил Укус в полном одиночестве? Ни у кого нет такой силы. С самого начала с тобой был Стайлз. Он человек, но всегда был за тебя, так что вы сразу и стали стаей.

— Да, он мой лучший друг, — гордо улыбнулся Скотт.

— Ты должен с ним поговорить.

Скотт перевел взгляд под ноги, пиная траву.

— Он знает, что я его поддерживаю. Что еще я могу сказать?

— Просто… — пришло время Дереку хмуриться, подыскивая правильные слова, — будь ему другом. Делайте то, чем вы обычно вместе занимаетесь. Обменивайтесь бейсбольными карточками, что ли. Будь с ним.

— Бейсбольными карточками? — невозмутимо посмотрел Скотт. — Да ладно? Ты так себе представляешь хороший отдых?

— А похоже, что я понимаю вашу дружбу?

— Мне кажется, у тебя проблемы пониманием дружбы в целом.

Дерек фыркнул, но пропустил колкость.

Через какое-то время Скотт заговорил снова.

— А что насчет Эллисон?

— А что с ней?

— Как ты считаешь, что нам с ней делать? — Скотт искоса наблюдал за Дереком, ожидая, как тот отреагирует на вопрос.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе.

— И ты правда не возражаешь, что она… рядом?

— Ненависть к ней не принесет мне ничего хорошего, — Дерек прищурился в небо. На подходе к городу деревья поредели, стало светлее. Только четыре утра, а уже восход. — Ненависть никого не вернет. Моя семья мертва и её тоже. Мы можем убить друг друга или же двигаться дальше.

— Я подумал, она бы нам пригодилась.

Дерек вскинул бровь.

— Она охотится на оборотней, — объяснил Скотт, — и знает, какие стаи были уничтожены. Если есть еще омеги, она могла бы помочь найти их.

Дерек кивнул.

— И так было бы легче присматривать за ней, — он довольно ухмыльнулся. — Видишь, я же говорил, что у тебя всё получится.

***

Стая решила не ждать, когда заявится следующий омега. Пошли слухи о безумном гризли, который шатается по лесу у трассы 8, что ведет через заповедник Денали. А судя по времени года и по характеру атак, Стайлз был убежден, что нападало не дикое животное. Итак, на выходных в середине августа они расселись в два автомобиля и направились на юг на поиски. На это ушло почти два дня, в основном они кружили по лесам, но зато убедились, что дело не в медведе. Как и не в оборотне-волке и не в койоте, а в чем-то другом. Они вернулись в Фэрбенкс с пустыми руками, но на следующих выходных приехали с подкреплением — опытной охотницей.

Эллисон за работой впечатляла. У неё в распоряжении имелись такие инструменты, от которых пять лет назад Дерека прошибло бы холодным потом. Но с тех пор он насмотрелся на изобретательность людей в способах причинить боль друг другу. Пугающие навыки Эллисон касались исключительно слабостей оборотней.

Она раздала наушники и свистки, которые издавали высокочастотный писк — чувствительные уши оборотней не выносили его. Выстроившись цепочкой, они прочесали территорию, загоняя неизвестного оборотня, как охотники фазана. На опушке удалось уложить его уколом транквилизатора и привязать к дереву, чтобы переговорить.

Оборотень оказался мужского пола и не превращался в полный звериный облик — только так можно было отличить его от животного. Даже во сне его человеческие черты не возвращались, он полностью одичал. Очнувшись, он яростно завыл, зарычал, но не выходил на контакт, инстинкты поглотили его. Оборотень так сильно хотел освободиться, что чуть не удушил себя веревками, которыми его привязали.

Дерек был готов прекратить страдания несчастного существа. Но, по иронии, за него вступилась Эллисон. Скотт всегда вставал на защиту несчастных, и его не пришлось долго убеждать. Следующие четыре дня ушли на попытку приручить дикого зверя. В воскресенье большая часть стаи разъехалась по домам, остались лишь решительно настроенные на успех Скотт, Стайлз, Дерек и Эллисон.

Ко вторнику положение не улучшилось и даже Скотт стал терять веру. Оборотень погрузился слишком далеко в звериные инстинкты, ничего не помогало, а держать его привязанным дольше было просто жестоко. И тут Стайлзу в голову пришла типично стайлзова пугающе-гениальная идея.

— Скотт, ты должен помочиться на него.

— Что? — все уставились на него с любопытством и ужасом.

— Ну, сейчас он практически животное, так что с ним нужно общаться как с животным. Хочешь доказать ему, что ты альфа? Что он в твоей власти и должен подчиняться тебе? Если помочишься на него, он всё ясно поймет.

Скотт моргнул.

— Э-э, как ни странно, в этом есть здравый смысл, но нет, я не стану мочиться на него. Это просто… странно и противно, и… нет.

— Мужик, посмотри на него. Других идей нет.

— Нельзя писать на людей, Стайлз. Так не делают. Никогда нельзя так поступать.

— Можно, если кого-то ужалила медуза, или чтобы затушить горящую одежду, или если это связано с сексом — ты сам мне рассказывал, кому-то нравится. Смотри, сколько уже насчитали. Просто попробуй.

Скотт не попробовал.

Зато попробовал Стайлз. Он помочился в бутылку и издалека побрызгал на неизвестного оборотня. Тот немедленно пришел в такую слепую ярость, что зашелся в истерическом рёве. В рёве не было ничего нового, но вот он постепенно превратился в поток ругательств, угроз убить и наконец стал язвительно поносить внешность Стайлза, его поведение и происхождение. Потребовалось два часа и скрывшийся из вида Стайлз, чтобы Скотт достаточно успокоил оборотня, а тот принял человеческий вид. Его обмотали полотенцем.

Звали его Джексон, он был оборотень-лев, и они со Стайлзом никогда не станут друзьями. Семья Джексона переехала на Аляску во время золотой лихорадки и их приняли в одну из стай на севере. Дереку представлялось, что с контролем у того всегда было не очень. Но опять же, там севернее, и требования к контролю были повышенные. После набега охотников Джексон почти сразу перестал контролировать зверя и не знал, сколько времени прошло и что он делал в одичалом состоянии.

Несмотря на то, что трюк с мочой сработал, для Джексона он, к сожалению, оказался точкой преткновения. Он согласился присоединиться к стае, но едва не отказался ехать с ними в Фэрбенкс. Клялся, что лучше пойдет пешком, чем поедет рядом со Стайлзом. В конце концов его убедили потерпеть Стайлза до города, но вопрос, что с ним дальше делать, оставался. Сперва его подселили к Скотту, надеясь, что рядом с альфой ему будет спокойнее, как это произошло с Кирой. Они перетасовали спальные места: Кира переехала к Малии, Айзек к Дереку во времянку, Джексон поселился в свободной комнате в доме МакКоллов.

Тишина продлилась ровно два дня.

Джексон оказался пафосным ублюдком, и тут уже взбунтовалась миссис МакКолл. Её посвятили в происходящее, и, по её словам, она с радостью приютила бы всех подобрашек-оборотней, сколько бы Скотт не притащил, но тщеславные индюки не входили в этот договор. Дерек и Айзек составили кровати одна на другую, и Джексон переехал к ним. Пришлось ютиться, но армия подготовила их обоих к проживанию с отъявленными мудаками в тесных условиях. Картина была настолько знакома, что даже успокаивала. Однако окончание ремонта усадьбы стало самой главной задачей.

***

   
На первое полнолуние после осеннего солнцестояния, в годовщину возвращения в Фэрбенкс, Дерек отвез Джексона и Айзека в лес. Остальные приехали из города на разных машинах. Обычно Дерек принимал волчий облик и встречал их, но в последние два раза Джексон не появлялся. Джексона вообще было сложно заставить принять участие в коллективных событиях, потому что Джексон был козёл.

Настолько козёл, что, скорее всего, был козлом и до жестокого убийства всей его семьи. Трагедия, как и два года одичалости, тем не менее, ничуть не убавила в нем сволочизма. Однако Дерек решил, а Скотт поддержал, что встречи на полнолуние пропускать нельзя. Необязательно проводить в лесу каждую минуту со стаей, но приходили все вместе и уходили все вместе. Если потребуется, Дерек будет нянчиться с Джексоном всю дорогу.  
   
Как обычно, машины поставили рядом, на восходе луны Малия разделась, обратилась и пропала в чаще. За ней последовала остальная стая, Джексон с жадностью рвался вперед, а Кира, наоборот, неохотно плелась позади. Казалось, что ее напугало столкновение с диким состоянием и Кира теперь боялась своего волка, а Джексон принял его до такой степени, что не мог надышаться.

Поначалу у Дерека были опасения на его счет, но Джексон привыкал, и он успокоился. Ничего страшного в принятии силы своего обращения не было, к тому же Айзек за ним приглядывал. Айзек и Джексон немного общались, иногда поздно ночью, когда Дерек спал, или вечерами, когда он уходил из дома побродить по лесу. Он понятия не имел, о чем они разговаривали, но доверял мнению Айзека.

Как только стая ушла, Стайлз запрыгнул в кузов джипа и как обычно устроился с фонарем на лбу, книгами и одеялами. Дерек запрыгнул следом и растянулся рядом на сиденье.

Стайлз выздоравливал. Говорил больше, злился меньше. Шутил со Скоттом, подначивал Джексона и обращался с Лиамом как с личным слугой. Иногда у него случались плохие дни. Иногда от него скверно пахло болезнью, как от старой раны, которая нарывала и гноилась из-за невытащенной занозы. Рана закрылась, но не излечилась до конца.

Несколько минут Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз читает. Сегодня был такой плохой день.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему у меня, Малии и Джексона голубые глаза? — просил он.

Стайлз оторвал взгляд от страницы.

— У тебя зеленые глаза.

Дерек насмешливо вскинул бровь, сверкнув на секунду голубыми глазами.

— У бет обычно желтые глаза. От рождения. Если волк становится альфой, цвет глаз меняется на красный. А если волк забирает невинную жизнь, глаза становятся голубыми.

Стайлз посмотрел с любопытством.

— Джексон понятно, про Малию могу догадаться. А с тобой что случилось?

— У меня была старшая сестра, Лора. Она записалась добровольцем сразу после того, как меня призвали. Она была сильная, умная, отличная охотница, любила отечество. Её определили в отряд Головорезов Кастнера, Разведчиков Аляски. Я иногда встречался с ней, когда она была проездом на Датч-Харбор. И мы оба служили в отрядах наступления, когда нас бросили отвоевать остров Атту.

— Ничем хорошим это не закончилось, — договорил Стайлз. На Аляске наслышаны про битву на Атту. Сражение США выиграли и остров отвоевали, но полегли тысячи людей.

Дерек кивнул.

— Японцы заминировали всю территорию, — он посмотрел на небо — над лесом всходила луна. — Оборотней сложно убить, но японцы изобретательны. Придумали новую ручную гранату, она отлично подходила для ловушек. Лора задела одну. Она не подорвалась насмерть, — он покачал головой, — но всё было плохо. Так твой отец и узнал о том, кто мы такие. Разведчики Аляски базировались далеко от нас. После ранения Лора потеряла контроль над обращением, знала, что конец близок, и нашла меня, чтобы я добил её из сострадания. Твой отец был там, когда она пришла, и он видел, как она приняла человеческий вид после того, как я её убил.

— А? — Стайлз отложил книгу. — И он увидел, как цвет твоих глаз поменялся на голубой?

— Нет, — Дерек поморщился. — Они уже были голубые. Я всадил пулю одному япошке между глаз, сразу как только мы высадились на берег.

— Да иди ты, — Стайлз снова взял книгу. — Я знал, что это слишком драматично для правды. Но я не верю, что ты бы стал такое выдумывать.

— Я и не выдумывал, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Всё правда.

— Тогда откуда ты знал, что глаза стали голубыми не из-за смерти твоей сестры? Ты сказал, для этого нужно отнять жизнь невинного, а вражеские солдаты не должны считаться.

— Моя сестра была солдатом.

— Да, но… — Стайлз жестом выразил презрение ко всей теории в целом. — Где логика. Откуда тебе знать, невинный незнакомый человек или нет? Или это идет от чувства вины? Что если ты, например, думаешь, будто убил кого-то, а на самом деле этот человек выжил? А если он сумасшедший маньяк? В этой теории слишком много нестыковок.

Дерек склонил голову набок, задумчиво разглядывая Стайлза.

— Мама однажды рассказывала мне, что внутри нас живут два волка. Один с желтыми глазами, а другой с голубыми. И то, что у кого-то волк с голубыми вырвался вперед, не значит, что пропал тот, что с желтыми.

— И что? Не подкармливай волка с голубыми глазами больше необходимого? Хватит ходить вокруг да около, Дерек, что ты хотел сказать?

— Я говорю, что ты — всё равно ты, Стайлз. Кое-что изменилось и никогда не станет прежним, но это не значит, что ты стал другим человеком.

Стайлз на минуту замолчал, а когда заговорил снова, слова его были горькими и обрывистыми.

— Знаешь что, иди ты к черту, Дерек. У меня нет волка, и глаза у меня карие. Они всегда были карими и такими остались. У некоторых из нас нет опоры из мистической ерунды. Некоторые — просто люди. Я несу ответственность за свои поступки без нужды в оправдывающей поучительной сказке, которая обещает, что я всё-таки попаду в рай.

Стайлз рывком открыл книгу, сердито уставился в неё. Тело его оцепенело, а рот собрался в тонкую нить.

_Вот поэтому я и не альфа. Всё проваливаю,_ подумал Дерек. Вздохнув, он свернулся на сиденье и положил голову к Стайлзу на колени.

— Мне она тоже никогда не помогала.

Уже с закрытыми глазами до него дошло, что он не в волчьем обличье. Он столько раз волком лежал рядом со Стайлзом, что теперь ему казалось нормальным прижаться боком, чтобы погладили. Но сейчас он не волк, а человек, и не подумав положил голову к Стайлзу на колени. Для Дерека не было особой разницы, но насчет Стайлза он был не уверен.

Стайлз напрягся под его головой, но оба даже не пошевелились. Дерек ждал, что будет дальше. Прошло несколько секунд. Затем, очень осторожно, Стайлз поднял руку и провел ей по волосам Дерека, убирая их с лица.

Дерек растаял под прикосновением, уткнулся носом в Стайлзов живот и вдохнул его запах. В этом мгновении было всё: колени Стайлза, пах, живот — там он был теплый, уязвимый, самый яркий запах исходил именно оттуда. Руки пропустили волосы Дерека меж пальцев, погладили заднюю часть шеи и перешли на линию скул. Дерек свернулся вокруг Стайлза покрепче, так, чтобы тот чувствовал его дыхание на животе даже через слои шерсти и фланели.

Ощущения отличались от ощущений в виде волка. И даже не потому, что они отличались для Дерека, скорее потому, что они отличались для Стайлза. Теперь он был в человеческом облике, но Стайлз всё равно прижимал его, гладил по волосам и шее и разрешал прикусывать свитер зубами. Свитер на вкус был как Стайлз, а приятный запах успокаивал. Аж сердце щемило от ощущения пальцев Стайлза в волосах и осознания того, что тот видит его по-настоящему, не собакой или волком и даже не человеком, а таким, какой он есть.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул — Дерек даже почувствовал движение его диафрагмы — и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Одну руку он оставил на плече Дерека, гладя потихоньку, а голову задрал в небо — посмотреть на звезды. От него пахло умиротворенностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА ОРИГИНАЛА
> 
> 1\. Название главы «Всё то золото, что золотом блестит» строка из последней строфы стихотворения Р. Сервиса «Dreams are best»
> 
> Yes, I’ll smoke my cigarette,  
> Vestured in my garb of dreams,  
> And I’ll borrow no regret;  
> All is gold that golden gleams.  
> So I’ll charm my solitude  
> With the faith that Life is blest,  
> Brave and noble, bright and good,…  
> Oh, I think that dreams are best!
> 
> Да, я закурю сигарету,  
> Завернусь в накидку из мечты,  
> И не нужны мне сожаленья  
> Всё то золото, что золотом блестит.  
> И я зачарую одиночество  
> Верой в то, что Жизнь приносит радость,  
> Что она смелай и благородная, яркая и хорошая  
> О, я думаю, мечты - самое лучшее!
> 
> *кривой подстрочник мой - прим.пер.
> 
> 2\. «Ракетный корабль «Галилей» (1947) — роман Роберта Хайнлайна о трех подростках, которые под началом отошедшего от дел физика из Проекта Манхеттен переделывают ракету и отправляются на ней на Луну. С приключениями они наталкиваются на колонию нацистов, делают предположение, что кратеры на Луне могли появиться от ядерных взрывов. Смешной факт: книгу изначально никто не хотел печатать, потому что издательства посчитали идею полета на Луну слишком невероятной. Представляю, какими идиотами они себя чувствовали лет двадцать спустя.
> 
> 3\. Головорезы Кастнера (Castner's Cutthroats) — неофициальное название Первого Подразделения Тактической Разведки на Аляске. Их разведданные были очень важны во время Алеутской кампании. В подразделение брали золотоискателей, охотников на пушных зверей, алеутов, и тд. По военным стандартам им предоставили широкую свободу действий, лишь бы дело было сделано. Насколько я знаю, женщин среди них не было, но давайте представим, что были. *https://vladnews.ru/ev/vl/2230/7100/zabytaya_voyna
> 
> 4\. Ручная граната на о. Кыска — была разработана японцами во время Второй мировой и ее часто использовали для создания ловушек. Ее называли «Кыска», т.к. первый раз войска США столкнулись с этим оружием после битвы на о. Кыска во время Алеутской кампании.
> 
> *Картинки к главе - https://imgur.com/a/ezZqUCP


	6. На верхних нарах лежал убийца, на нижних отпетый вор

Лето прошло и наступила зима — тёмная и холодная, но стая жила и даже процветала, поддерживая друг друга во времена длинных ночей. Кто был слаб и болен от затяжного одиночества — Кира, Джексон и Дерек — излечились и подпитались от Волчьей Луны. Связь со стаей укрепилась.

Помогал быт в тесноте. Усадьбу не успели вовремя отремонтировать до первого снега, и Айзек, Джексон и Дерек смирились с тем, что до весны придется жить на головах у друг друга в крошечной времянке. Дерек эгоистично радовался. Ему становилось спокойнее, когда он слышал их длинными холодными вечерами. Они жили, ели и спали в одной комнатке, и сам воздух, казалось, согревался их дыханием, пропитывался запахом их эмоций, смешанным с его собственным запахом. Впервые за послевоенный период начали сниться сны.

Попав в армию, Дереку трудно было расслабиться и проспать дольше четырех — пяти часов за раз. Никогда раньше он не проводил так много времени вдалеке от стаи, и уйма чужих незнакомых тел вокруг напрягала его даже во сне. Потом был только Айзек, а силы альфы, как гиря, давили на плечи. Каждый день он загонял себя до изнеможения, а по утрам просыпался со стиснутыми зубами, болью в челюсти, бешено бьющимся сердцем и в страхе перед тем, что может случиться, если он ослабит внимание.

Теперь же иногда по ночам он не спал и слушал размеренное дыхание и сердцебиения Айзека и Джексона. Во время совместных полнолуний Стайлз, бывало, засыпал, и Дерек быстро запомнил ровный ритм его сердца. Становилось спокойнее, когда он мысленно воспроизводил его, как метроном, вместе с пульсом Айзека и Джексона. Теперь он был не один, а в стае.

Однажды посреди ночи к времянке пришел настоящий волк, и Джексон мгновенно подскочил с кровати к окну, рыкнул на бедное создание из-за стекла и снова повалился спать, даже толком не проснувшись. Как бы раздражающе и колко он не вел себя днем, у него были свои сражения. Не только Дерек потерял всё и жил постоянно настороже.

После этого происшествия Дерек стал спать дольше. Случайно или нет, но какой-то замок в груди начал разжиматься. Он перестал вскакивать после пяти часов отключки тревожно натянутым, как стрела. Дерек нырял в странные сновидения, а просыпался только после семи утра, когда с верхнего яруса спрыгивал Айзек. Не вставая, он наблюдал, как тот, шатаясь, залезал в сапоги, накидывал куртку и вываливался на улицу для утреннего моциона. Следовало поторопиться, иначе через минуту проснется Джексон и придется воевать с ним за рукомойник.

Живя с людьми, узнаешь о них множество глупых и смешных личных подробностей. Айзек, например, настолько вошел в режим, что мог использовать утренний позыв в туалет вместо будильника. Джексон патологически щепетильно относился к личной гигиене. Дерек мог поклясться, что тот брился по меньшей мере два раза в день, а за право единоличного пользования зеркалом готов был проливать кровь. Именно поэтому Дерек нежился в теплой кровати, наблюдая, как Джексон и Айзек бредут к умывальнику, и не торопился вставать. Всё равно на дворе январь и восход только через несколько часов.

Джексон сонно шарахался по комнате, подкинул дровишек в огонь, поставил чайник, разжег керосинку и разложил свой набор для бритья. Ожидая, пока закипит чайник, он наметанными движениями хорошенько заточил опасную бритву. Тревогу снимал и привычный ритуал, который повторялся каждое утро.

— Даже не думай притаскивать его сюда, — Джексон поймал взгляд Дерека в зеркале и осуждающе прищурился.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Дерек потянулся под одеялом и стал думать, как уговорить себя выползти из кровати и одеться.

Джексон снисходительно бросил взгляд через плечо, как будто эта несуразица имела смысл.

— О Стайлзе, — в словах сквозило отвращение. — Ты всегда такой после встречи с ним.

У Дерека загорелась задняя часть шеи. Вчера он действительно виделся со Стайлзом. Тот приходил в участок, чтобы принести обед отцу, а Дерек как раз заполнял отчеты. Лось повадился шататься по городу зимой и задерживал уличное движение. Он заявлялся так часто, что Дерек не успевал писать отчеты о происшествиях, и конечно же Стайлз — потому что любые смешные и нелепые случайности в мире хотя бы краешком, но касались Стайлза — сунул свой нос в дело и захотел всё разузнать. Оказывается, раньше он таскался за полицией на вызовы, связанные с животными, и умудрился привязаться к этому лосю и даже дал ему имя. Назвал его «Лосек» — в детстве ему не хотелось быть единственным в городе существом с непроизносимым польским именем.

Дерек и Стайлз разговорились. Было приятно, потом Стайлз ушел, Дерек закончил с отчетами и рабочим днем, поехал домой и крепко спал с хорошими снами.

— И какой именно я? — он бросил угрожающий взгляд через комнату на Джексона.

— Ты долго спишь, — ответил Джексон таким тоном, будто Дерек обмочился. — А потом просыпаешься весь расслабленный и довольный. Всё равно что жить с подростком.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — Дерек сел, хмурясь. Сны снились хорошие, но вовсе не те.

Джексон хмыкнул и пошел снимать свистящий чайник с огня.

— Да мне всё равно. Просто держи его вместе с его слюнями подальше от меня.

— Не твоё дело, — рыкнул Дерек. Клыки начали удлиняться.

— Да чего ты обижаешься, ты же не ухаживаешь за ним, — Джексон вспенил мыло для бритья и стал наносить его на щеки, очевидно потеряв интерес к разговору.

Джексон иногда настоящая скотина.

Дерек сдался и откинулся на подушку, глядя наверх в днище кровати Айзека. Ему и правда чаще снились сны. Не обязательно о Стайлзе, но тот часто в них появлялся. Прошлой ночью, например, Дереку приснилась усадьба.

Во сне было лето, он пытался повесить входную дверь, но наличник то и дело соскальзывал с деревянной коробки. Дерек попытался приколотить его, но из доски или вылетали щепки, или она отрывалась еще сильнее. Казалось, он воюет с наличником уже вечность, и собирался оторвать его к чертям и начать с начала, как рядом появился Стайлз. Он стоял, привалившись к стене, и наблюдал за стройкой с приподнятой бровью. Он кинул Дереку на колени тюбик с клеем по дереву и пару струбцин и улыбнулся, губы его изгибались, будто сдерживая смех.

— Разве мама тебя не учила? Если тебе достался крепкий молоток, не значит, что надо считать все проблемы гвоздями.

Наверное, сон всё же был о Стайлзе. Немного о нём и немного о доме, будто они связаны.

Дерек вздохнул и сел. Встал с кровати и подошел к печке сварить кофе. Страшно не хотелось признавать, но в чем-то Джексон оказался прав: они не ухаживали друг за другом, не встречались и вообще не были вместе. Последние несколько месяцев Дерек искал встреч со Стайлзом, сидел с ним во время полнолуний, приходил в автомастерскую, натыкался на него в кабинете шерифа и видел во снах, когда достаточно расслаблялся, чтобы видеть сны. Появилась привязанность, и Дерек без разрешения потакал ей до той степени, что начали замечать окружающие. Пора прекращать непорядочное и неуважительное поведение.

***

Полагалось обратиться к Скотту, такой поступок считался порядочным и уважительным. А еще безмерно неловким.

Неловким не только для Дерека, но, само собой, и для Скотта, который, когда Дерек подошел к нему утром к открытию ветклиники и задал вопрос, чуть не подавился слюной.

— Прошу прощения? — выдавил Скотт, откашлявшись. Он смотрел на Дерека с выражением полного изумления.

— Я бы хотел получить твоё позволение на ухаживание за Стайлзом.

Скотт открывал и закрывал рот, будто не знал, что и сказать, хотя подошла его очередь отвечать. Наконец он произнес:

— То есть… э-э… Ты хочешь позвать его на свидание?

Дерек едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Нет, ухаживать. Свидания для детей. Если бы я хотел зажать его на заднем сиденье, мы бы тут не разговаривали.

— А почему мы об этом разговариваем? Не лучше ли тебе поговорить _с ним_? — вдруг Скотт выпучил глаза в ужасе. — Ты же не просишь меня помочь? Я не уверен…

— Нет, — перебил его Дерек. — Я спрашиваю, потому что ты его альфа.

— Да, и что? Это не значит, что он моя собственность. Какого черта?

Дерек прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Ты и мой альфа тоже. Спросить разрешение — знак уважения. Уважения к тебе, к стае и к нему.

Скотт недоверчиво сверлил взглядом Дерека.

— Ладно… ну, тогда да. Считай, что можешь пойти к Стайлзу… и спросить у него, что хочешь.

— Спасибо.

— Но это не моё благословение. Окончательный ответ за ним.

Дерек кивнул, разворачиваясь к двери.

— Я знаю.

— И надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я буду хранить твою просьбу в секрете?

— Не жду.

— И…

Дерек остановился на пороге и взглянул на Скотта через плечо. Вскинул брови.

Скотт поморщился.

— Ты собираешься просить разрешения и у шерифа тоже, ведь так?

— Да.

— Ух ты, это так старомодно. Но, чисто из любопытства, что бы ты стал делать, если бы я отказал?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Всё равно пошел бы к Стайлзу.

Скотт засмеялся и помотал головой. Он всё еще казался страшно удивленным, но уже успокаивался.

— Ага, да. Ну, удачи тебе, что ли.

— Спасибо.

Дерек приготовился к порыву холодного ветра, вышел на улицу и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

***

Каким бы неловким не оказался разговор со Скоттом, разговор с шерифом Стилински прошел гораздо хуже.

Дерек пришел в управление после полудня. В это время обычно меньше работы, а после обеда у Ноя улучшалось настроение. Попросив личной беседы с шерифом, Дерека тут же провели в его личный кабинет.

Шериф жестом попросил закрыть дверь и присесть, но Дерек вежливо отказался, предпочитая стоять по команде «вольно». Наверное, выражение его лица было настолько мрачным, что шериф полез в нижний ящик стола за бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Хейл?

— Я хочу попросить вашего позволения на ухаживание за вашим сыном.

Один из стаканов немедленно исчез в ящике. Шериф налил себе.

— Нет.

Дерека отказ не удивил, но всё равно зацепил.

Он покрепче уперся ногами в пол и сосредоточился на дыхании, чтобы никакая эмоция не проскочила на лице. Дерек не ждал, что шериф разрешит. Шериф Стилински любил своего сына, хотел кого-то подходящего для него, надежного, а не оборотня с мертвой семьей и караваном несчастий, что липли к нему, как к магниту.

— Я не даю своего разрешения, — шериф опрокинул виски в рот, твердо поставил стакан и посмотрел на Дерека через стол. — Стайлз мой единственный сын. Я буду поддерживать его и защищать, чего бы мне это не стоило.

Дерек смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Я ценю это, сэр.

Шериф поколебался, не налить ли себе еще стакан, но убрал бутылку и с грохотом задвинул ящик.

— Я буду поддерживать его, — он почти злился, как будто хотел, чтобы Дерек начал возражать. — Поддерживать его, Хейл, несмотря ни на что. Ты меня понял? Он мой сын.

— Я понял, сэр.

— Свободен.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Дерек порадовался, что не стал садиться. Голова кружилась, вставать было бы тяжело.

***

Три дня спустя вся стая собралась на катке. По воскресеньям они играли в хоккей. Традиция сложилась сама по себе. Начиналась она с обычных дружеских матчей между Стайлзом со Скоттом и их бывшими одноклассниками, но затем присоединился Лиам, потом Айзек и Джексон, и вот теперь играли все, кроме Малии, которая, впрочем, с удовольствием наблюдала. Оборотней оказалось достаточно, чтобы поделиться на две команды, и играли они неплохо. Настолько неплохо, что подтянулся и тренер Финсток, чтобы гонять их на тренировках в надежде сформировать городскую команду.

Дерек сопротивлялся сколько мог — он прохладно относился к хоккею. В баскетболе, волейболе и бейсболе он преуспевал, однако на коньках катался плоховато. Но в конце концов ему пришлось признать, что нехорошо отказываться от общестайных сборов, и когда даже Малия начала приходить, стало ясно, что хоккей в воскресенье утром — традиция общая.

Три дня прошло с тех пор, как Дерек поговорил со Скоттом и Ноем, и за эти три дня он открыл в себе невероятное трудолюбие и несомненную трусость. Никогда еще дорога к дому не была настолько идеально расчищена от снега, а дрова так аккуратно сложены. Дерек цеплялся за любую отговорку, лишь бы не появляться в городе, и к полудню воскресенья всё в радиусе трех миль от времянки было вычищено и починено. Каждое лезвие заточено, вещи с петлями, замками или крышами укреплены, починены или смазаны. Потом вдруг настало воскресенье с хоккеем, и отговорок больше не осталось.

С одной стороны, воскресенье благоприятствовало разговору со Стайлзом. Тот отлично играл в хоккей, а после хорошо сделанного дела люди обычно приходят в приподнятое настроение.

Будучи человеком с посредственной координацией, Стайлз почти всегда оказывался слабым звеном в стае. Но в хоккее требовалась сноровка, а Стайлз играл уже давно. Дерек полагал, что, по иронии, Стайлза не очень-то заботил хоккей. Побросать шайбу по льду стало удобным способом отвлечься от мыслей об умирающей матери, отце на войне или друге, который стал оборотнем, а уж навыки пришли побочным эффектом.

С другой стороны, в хоккей плохо играл Дерек. Повороты выходили плачевно, клюшку он держал расхлябанно и только недавно стал понимать, как катиться спиной вперед. В дни тренировок с Финстоком Дерек обычно простаивал у ворот, там у него было меньше возможностей запутаться в собственных ногах и упасть. Хвала всевышнему, что спасали рефлексы оборотня, иначе, Дерек был уверен, половина отбитых шайб прилетела бы ему в лицо, а колени оказались бы безнадежно разбитыми. А если добавить тот факт, что он ненавидел проигрывать, то воскресенья обычно заканчивались отвратительным настроением.

Этот день не стал исключением. Если подумать, то даже хуже. Дерек был напряжен и взволнован. Откладывать дальше было некуда: нужно поговорить со Стайлзом. После тренировки.

Никогда еще он так ясно не ощущал физическое присутствие человека, на которого старательно не смотрел.

— ФФФФФФФФФФФФ! — раздалась долгая и громкая трель свистка тренера Финстока, и все оборотни подпрыгнули и закрыли уши. Они практиковались один на один, Дерек стоял на воротах, и ему в кои-то веки удалось выиграть.

— И это подача? Жалкая попытка, я видел, как детсадовцы бьют сильнее! Джексон, покажи им, как надо!

Джексон покатился с шайбой. Он играл в хоккей со своей стаей на севере и не только играл хорошо, но и бесстыдно выпендривался. И вот, как и предполагалось, как только он подъехал на достаточное для подачи расстояние, вместо того, чтобы бить как нормальный человек, тот решил опрокинуть Дерека совершенно ненужным броском из лакросса, подобрал шайбу на клюшку и забросил её в ворота поверх его плеча. Дерек хотел отбить, но шлёпнулся лицом вниз на лёд. Он практически слышал, как Джексон ухмыляется, отъезжая от ворот. Ну и козел.

— ФФФФФФФФФФФ! — снова пронзительно свистнул Финсток.

— Джексон, поменяйся местами с Хейлом! Хейл, подбери свой идеальный пресс со льда, а то прожжешь в нем дыру. Ты, может, и выглядишь как Кэри Грант, но чудо, что ты еще не пробил себе башку!

Дерек отъехал к бортику, незаметно ощупывая нос. Его пронзала жгучая боль: почти наверняка нос не сломан, но нет ничего хуже, если заживет свернутым набок. Ну почему Стайлзу не нравился бейсбол? Дерек хорошо играл в бейсбол. Может, стоит набрать команду из стаи летом? Он научил бы Стайлза подавать. И из него вышел бы хороший питчер. Или шорт-стоп, раз он такой задиристый.

Сквозь мечты Дерек наблюдал, как стая выстроилась в линию для подачи один на один против Джексона. Стайлз, смеющийся на питчерской горке. Стайлз, падающий на землю в броске за мячом. Стайлз, убегающий с мячом в солнечный летний день. Стайлз, ставящий подножку Джексону и опрокидывающий того ничком на лед.

Погодите.

Дерек моргнул — ведь точно, Стайлз только что поставил неприкрытую подножку Джексону: проезжая мимо, зацепил того клюшкой за лодыжку, хорошенько потянул — и закинул шайбу прямо в ворота.

Джексон тут же подскочил на ноги и заорал, тыча пальцем — тренер Финсток не успел даже поднести свисток к губам.

— ФОЛ! Он нарушил! Это был фол!

Финсток закатил глаза, а Стайлз спиной вперед удалялся от ворот к центру катка и широко ухмылялся.

— Ой, да успокойся, Джексон. Тут не балет. Хороший ход, Стилински! Но в следующий раз постарайся неприметнее. Если собираешься повалить кого-то, сделай так, чтобы не было заметно из Канады.

— Так точно! — Стайлз иронически отдал честь рукой.

Джексон чуть ли не дымился. Он настолько разозлился, что его лицо стало менять цвет. И не покраснело, а пошло оранжевыми и черными пятнами. Волосы встали дыбом, а глаза ярко загорелись. Легкая небритость тут же превратилась в трехдневную щетину.

Дерек подкатился к тренеру.

— Эй, Финсток, как насчет десяти минут на передых?

— Как насчет вернуть свою задницу на поле? Тут не до передышки! Это хоккейная тренировка.

— Я дам вам пять баксов за перекур.

— Идет, — Финсток захлопал по карманам, ища сигареты. — ТАК, ВНИМАНИЕ, ВСЕ! ДЕСЯТИМИНУТНЫЙ ПЕРЕРЫВ! И даже не надейся, что я забуду, Хейл, я знаю, где ты живешь.

К той минуте Дерек, Скотт и Стайлз — потому что конечно же Стайлзу надо везде сунуть свой нос — уже сгрудились вокруг Джексона, насколько тот позволил, и постарались загородить его от людей.

— Ты смухлевал! Все видели, как ты мухлевал, тебя надо выкинуть из команды! Тебе вообще нельзя быть в стае, ты простой человек! — бесновался Джексон. Полезли клыки, и слова выходили нечетко.

— Джексон! — Скотт сверкнул красными глазами. — Сосредоточься! Ты должен успокоиться. Здесь неподходящее место.

Джексон обнажил зубы и негромко зарычал на Стайлза, который, склонив голову набок, с интересом рассматривал его.

— Ты заболел? — спросил он. — Ты стал весь в полоску.

Стайлз дело говорил. Все присмотрелись. Обычно Джексон в бета-форме был песочно-коричневого цвета, как и полагалось льву, но уж точно не рыже-черного.

Джексон насупился.

— Моя мать была оборотнем-тигром. У меня две бета-формы, не то что у тебя, жалкого…

— О МОЙ БОГ! — перебил его Стайлз, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от восторга. — О господи! О господи! ТЫ ЛИГР! ОБОРОТЕНЬ-ЛИГР! И о господи! У тебя же мать была русской! Ты сибирский оборотень-лигр! С ума сойти!

— Да я тебя пополам разорву!

— Угу, но с этим справится и оборотень-синица, так что не задавайся. Но ты оборотень-ЛИГР! Как такое вообще возможно? О боже, как это круто!

Джексон смотрел на Стайлза презрительно прищурившись. Он уже немного успокоился и странные цвета стали сходить с кожи, но глаза еще сверкали.

— Ты признаешь моё превосходство?

— Мужик, ты еще спрашиваешь?

Джексон уничижительно хмыкнул в ответ, но тут подкатила Кира.

— Эй, ребята! В чем задержка? Готовы побороться за шайбу?

Кира до сих пор стеснялась, но в то же время умудрялась не терять оптимизма.

— Джексон — сибирский оборотень-лигр! — гордо провозгласил Стайлз.

— Э-э… поздравляю?

— ФФФФФФФФФФ! — свистнул Финсток, и все покривились. — Время вышло! — проорал он, выходя на лед. — Воры богатеют, святых убивают, господь не отвечает на молитвы!*

Кира выпучила глаза и замешкалась еще сильнее.

— Что это вообще означает?

Стиль преподавания Финстока не изменился с тех пор, когда Дерек под его началом играл в бейсбол в школе. Он и Стайлз со Скоттом вместе потрясли головами.

— Никто не знает.

Они разбились на две команды друг против друга, Дерек снова оказался у бортика, ожидая, когда его вызовут на замену. В стае царил соревновательный дух, но не до такой степени, чтобы всем рассориться, и им удавалось находить общий язык. Конечно, у Джексона был сложный характер, но то же самое можно сказать о Дереке и Айзеке. И о Стайлзе, если начистоту, но гнев Стайлза горел холодным пламенем. Дерек часто замечал его в глазах Стайлза, когда Эллисон была поблизости. Расчетливый, неугасимый и неумолимый гнев.

Сейчас Стайлз не злился. Дерек наблюдал за его игрой. Он и Скотт безупречно работали в команде. По словам Стайлза, во время первой зимы после обращения Скотта, они использовали хоккей в качестве тренировки контроля. Скотту здорово помогло для сосредоточенности. Тренировки превратились в традицию стаи. У каждой стаи существовала своя традиция, а стая Макколла играла в хоккей с самого начала.

Стайлз подрезал Айзека и помчался вперед, увлекая его за собой, затем вслепую передал шайбу Скотту и победно вскинул кулак в небо, когда Скотт забил. Он прокатился за ворота, чтобы дать пять.

— Вот так, Скотти, вот так это делается!

Лиам фыркнул и пихнул его локтем в бок, когда они выстраивались в две линии по центру.

— Ты когда-нибудь сам забиваешь? Или только Скотту передавать умеешь?

Стайлз только улыбнулся и развязно подмигнул.

— Я бы забивал, да Скотт начинает ворчать, если я не вывожу его на сцену.

Шайба упала на лед, и они снова помчались.

В воздухе раздавался смех, поддразнивания и перепалки. Стая была счастлива. Не совершенно, но чувствовался дух дружбы. Воздух пропитался потом, мокрой шерстяной тканью и единством. Стая сливалась, обрастала индивидуальностью и традициями.

Через пять минут или около того Дерека вызовут на замену и он тоже вольется в стаю. Если повезет, Стайлз ему улыбнется и подразнит его за плохое катание, Джексон наорет за пропущенную подачу. Может, Дерек забьет гол. Или подрежет кого-то. Может, упадет на задницу, но всё равно будет частью стаи. Он уже часть стаи. Теперь она его. Нужно бы радоваться, да вместо этого ему было плохо, одиноко и тоскливо.

— Гринберг, — Дерек повернулся к еще одному игроку, который ждал замены у бортика, — передай Финстоку, что я заеду к нему в понедельник с деньгами. Мне пора.

— А? Что? Да, конечно.

Дерек быстро расшнуровал коньки и натянул сапоги. И ушел еще до того, как забили второй гол.

***

На полдороге к дому он отбросил все попытки контроля, разделся догола и перекинулся, оставляя одежду лежать на обочине в снегу — заберет позже. Или никогда. Дереку всё равно, украдут ли его вещи или их растащат звери. Ему нужно бежать.  
   
Он бежал и бежал, разминая лапы и вдыхая ледяной воздух полными легкими, ветер раздувал его шерсть, уносил мысли. Дерек не думал о материнском доме и как его разломали и переделали в нечто, более похожее на общежитие, чем на семейное гнездо. Не думал о семье. Не вспоминал о Рождестве и Новом годе и хоккее по воскресеньям. Не думал о стае. Не размышлял о Скотте МакКолле, юном альфе с молодой стаей, который волен управлять ей, как ему вздумается. Скотте МакКолле, который не родом из Хейлов, и нельзя от него ждать, что он станет заботиться о традициях стаи Хейлов. Не думал о Стайлзе, сильном, упрямом и красивом. Который может отказать, а может согласиться, но в любом случае он умный, язвительный, добрый и очаровательный и стоит всех дразнилок и унижений. Не думал о том, как сильно влюбился и как отчаянно хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь подразнил его из-за этого. Не думал, что такому не бывать, потому что больше никого не осталось.

Дерек бежал до тех пор, пока не устал, а потом пробежал еще немного, по широкой дуге обошел город и берег, потом на север к дороге, притворяясь, что не знает, куда именно направлялся.

Он будто бы случайно подошел к плавильному заводу с задворков, осторожно пробрался сквозь заброшенные здания, словно не зная, где именно находится, будто не думал, не избегал, не обходил это место за две квадратных мили с тех пор, как Стайлз впервые рассказал ему почти год назад.

Дул холодный сухой ветер, снег лежал плотным замерзшим слоем, и следов на нем не оставалось. Стояла тишина как в середине зимы на закате. Тени удлинялись, Дерек был рад им. Его темный, почти черный волк выделялся на снегу. Темный окрас, как и полная форма обращения были отличительной чертой Хейлов, ими гордились как знаком наследия, но они еще и здорово выдавали.

Дерек почувствовал, как его глаза загорелись, когда на них упал последний луч заходящего солнца, и потом увидел. Здесь была заброшенная шахта, братская могила, в которую свалили его семью, последнее пристанище его родной стаи. Там была яма, он убеждал себя, что это место ничего не значит, но тем не менее избегал его. Там была яма и рядом с ней, необъяснимо, Стайлз.

Замерзший и усталый, как будто сидел уже давно, рядом с ямой ждал Стайлз.

Он заметил Дерека только через минуту или две, но сразу же разогнулся на сиденье, неуклюже выпрыгнул из джипа в снег и потянулся в кузов за лопатой.

— Я так и подумал, что ты сюда придешь, — сказал он, как будто это что-то объясняло, и пошел к краю шахты.

Её занесло толстым слоем снега, и определить, где она, представлялось возможным только по круглой вмятине в земле — всего лишь еще один бугорок среди зимних наносов. Однако Стайлз, видимо, знал, что ищет. Он отколол льдинки, которыми обросли края, потыкался, определяя точное место, раскопал лопатой и присел, чтобы смахнуть снег рукавицей.

Затем шагнул назад, перевел взгляд в сторону Дерека, но смотрел будто сквозь него.

— Я подумал, если ты сюда придешь, наверное, захочешь увидеть.

На деревянном надгробии, уже постаревшем от осадков и потрескавшемся, всё еще четко виднелась эпитафия:

_Здесь лежит семья Хейлов,  
трагически ушедшая от нас в день великого триумфа, 15 августа 1945 г._

_Одни говорят: мир умрёт в огне,  
Другие твердят про лед.  
Я долго жил, и кажется мне,  
Огонь скорей подойдет.  
   
Но если бы кто-нибудь мне сказал,   
Что дважды нас гибель ждет,   
Я не удивился бы. Я узнал,  
Что ненависть — толще, чем лёд.  
   
И равнодушие холодней  
Вечных покровов льда.  
И если для смерти не хватит огней,  
Лед сгодится тогда…_

_Роберт Фрост_ **

— Немного, но… объявили сбор пожертвований на памятник. Правильное дело. Некоторые считали, что стоит написать цитату из Библии, но твоя семья не особо-то ходила в церковь. Надеюсь, получилось хорошо. Ну, то есть, конечно, не хорошо, но…

Дерек, мягко ступая, подошел ближе к краю ямы. Заглянул и ничего не увидел. Её полностью занесло снегом, не доносилось даже запахов. Просто пустая, замороженная дыра в земле. Воздух стоял сухой, всю влагу из него выморозило. Пахло разве что снегом, сосновой смолой и Стайлзом.

Стайлз переминался с ноги на ногу, держа лопату. Теперь он взбодрился, но казалось, ему неловко, будто он не знал, что тут делает.

— Я могу уйти, если хочешь. Даже не знаю, почему решил, что ты сюда придешь, ты, наверное, хочешь остаться один. Но древесина трескается сильнее, если не укрыта снегом, поэтому я не стал раскапывать заранее, на случай, если ты не объявишься. Ты наверняка уже видел его. Но потом я подумал — когда я ходил навестить маму и… без папы было тяжело. Одному. И подумал, может, ты еще не ходил. Но. Я могу уйти.

У Дерека в душе разверзлась беспредельная пустота. Он так долго держал себя в руках, на краю, и так долго контролировал злость и боль одной лишь силой воли, что, когда наконец отпустил, то оказалось, что опереться не на что. Семья его была мертва, и их отсутствие ощущалось как высасывающий всё вакуум: пустой, холодный и одинокий.

Он отвернулся от края ямы и подвинулся ближе к Стайлзу, прижался к его боку и засунул морду под край куртки.

— Эй… О, ладно. Так тоже нормально, — Стайлз разрешил подвинуть себя так, что оказался на корточках посреди снега. Дерек чувствовал запах его лица и волос из-под шапки. — Будет тебе. Я никуда не ухожу. Я с тобой. Иди сюда, — Стайлз снял шарф, кое-как расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу куртки, оттянул воротник и задрал подбородок, приглашая Дерека потереться о шею, чтобы оставить запах. Вот так просто. Как будто это мелочь.

Стайлз огладил Дерека рукавицами и подтянул ближе к себе. В любой другой день Дерек удержался бы. Он понюхал бы щеку Стайлза, уткнулся носом в грудь или сделал еще много чего милого и нежного, а вовсе не _это_. Потому что Стайлз понятия не имел, что _это_ означает. Если Скотт не знал, то Стайлз и подавно. Стайлз задрал подбородок и обнажил пульсирующую вену на шее, как будто не оказывал величайший знак доверия оборотню. Как будто большинство взрослых волков не использовали этот жест только перед своими альфами и супругами. Как будто это пустяк, а не нечто огромное, значительное и важное.

В любой другой день Дерек бы сдержался, вежливо отклонил бы, нашел способ не воспользоваться в своих интересах, не обманываться. Но сегодня был особый день, и Дерек просто чертовски устал. Так давно никто не оказывал ему своего доверия, и воспоминания, как боль в потерянной конечности, не давали покоя. Если Стайлз не имел в виду ничего особого, потом будет больно, но сейчас Дерек не устоял.

Он зарылся мордой под воротник Стайлза, от плеча до уха потерся носом о шею, вдыхая его запах и наслаждаясь теплом и комфортом. Стайлз тихонько мычал под нос, поглаживая шерсть Дерека рукавицами и повозился, чтобы поудобнее устроить его морду под подбородком.

Дерек не знал, сколько они так стояли, может, несколько минут, а может дольше. К тому времени, как он отодвинулся, у Стайлза затекли ноги от сидения на корточках на холоде. Он вздохнул и потерся лицом о мех Дерека.

— Давай отвезем тебя домой, ладно?

Дерек кивнул. Стайлз мог бы предложить поехать в Африку, и он согласился бы, но домой тоже неплохо.

Запрыгивая в кузов, ему показалось, что на заднем сиденье лежала его одежда и хоккейное снаряжение, но он мог и ошибиться. Дерек свернулся клубочком на переднем сиденье, положил голову Стайлзу на колени и к тому времени, когда прогрелся двигатель, уже дремал.

В окнах времянки не горел свет, когда они подъехали. Дома никого — редкий случай должен был вызвать любопытство, но Стайлз не удивился. Он зашел прямо внутрь, развел огонь, перед дверью разделся до белья и развесил одежду на просушку. Он выглядел домашним и утомленным. Порылся в сундуке, выудил мягкие хлопковые штаны и свитер и повернулся с ними, глядя с нежностью и ожиданием, как будто Дерек забыл что-то сделать.

И тут до него дошло, что оставаться волком в помещении наверняка грубо и невоспитанно. Он перекинулся в человека, чтобы легче было вытереться полотенцем, одеться и залезть под одеяло. Стайлз подоткнул его, наверное, этот жест можно было расценить как покровительственный или по крайней мере опекающий, но оказалось мило, успокаивающе и так правильно. Стайлз тоже забрался в кровать позади Дерека, обнял его — теплая мягкая кожа, но сильные крепкие плечи. И всё должно быть прекрасно, но вместо того пугало до ужаса.

Дерек чувствовал его пульс там, где рука прижималась к груди, и биение сердца и легкий шорох дыхания, и всё стало таким хрупким и мимолетным. И Дерек только и мог думать о двери без охраны, о том незащищенном местечке на спине Стайлза, как раз между лопаток, о выступающих косточках на позвоночнике, нежном изгибе шеи и хрупких ребрах — всё как на ладони, а дверь никто не охраняет.

Дерек развернулся, перекатил Стайлза через себя и уложил так, чтобы спрятать его между собой и стеной. В темноте провел рукой по его спине и шее, успокаивая себя, что всё хорошо, и прижал покрепче, вдыхая запах его волос и ощущая биение его сердца.

Стайлз, пока его ворочали, что-то пробурчал, но не стал возмущаться — очень устал и уже почти спал. Он зевнул и поудобнее устроился на подушке.

— Ладно, пусть так. Не думай, я знаю, что ты делаешь. Мы завтра поговорим. Прямо утром. Серьезно поговорим. Нам многое надо обговорить. Утром.

Дерек кивнул, уткнувшись в шею Стайлзу. Может, зря он тревожится, но так спокойнее.

— Айзек и Джексон? — сонно спросил он.

— Им посоветовали переночевать где-нибудь еще.

— М-м, — согласно промычал Дерек, притягивая Стайлза еще ближе, если вообще оставалось куда. — Скотт тебе рассказал?

— Что ты просил разрешения «ухаживать» за мной? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Ага, ты наверное еще за порог не вышел.

— М-м-м, хотел спросить тебя сегодня.

— Жаль, что ты такой трусишка.

Стайлз явно ласково поддразнивал, но Дерек всё равно фыркнул и потерся лбом о его волосы.

— Можно я буду ухаживать за тобой?

— Прости, слишком поздно. Это место уже занято, — он похлопал Дерека по руке и натянул одеяло повыше. — Ты слишком долго думал. Теперь я ухаживаю за тобой. Вот, гляди, это я так ухаживаю. Мы у тебя дома и так далее. А теперь спи.

— М-м-м.

***

Дерек проснулся в лучах утреннего солнца. Свет стремился сквозь щель в шторах над кроватью, согревая лицо и попадая в глаза, не слепил, а всего лишь струился достаточно ярко, чтобы разбудить. Вчерашний огонь в печке наверняка догорел ночью — во времянке похолодало, но под одеялами сохранилось тепло. Стайлз пошевелился, перекатился на живот, спрятав голову под подбородок Дерека, а руку зарыл ему в свитер. Он, податливый ото сна, оказался тяжелее, чем на вид, и похрапывал с открытым ртом.

Просыпаясь, Стайлз потянулся как кот, повел бедрами, выгнул спину и расправил пальцы. Дерека утянуло вместе с ним, он огладил его спину и подтянул поближе. Хорошо, спокойно. Стайлз рядом, в его кровати, потому что конечно же ему всегда тут и место.

Тихо вздохнув, Стайлз поерзал, пока не зарылся лицом Дереку в шею, провел носом по ключице и завел ладони под край свитера Дерека. Просунул колено между его ног и лениво потерся всем телом, очерчивая контур ребер пальцами.

— Доброе утро, красавчик, — Стайлз еще не проснулся и немного хрипел. Всё казалось уютным, теплым, как во сне. Бедра Стайлза идеально подходили к рукам Дерека, от него пахло соснами, машинным маслом и шерстью, как будто секс, любовь и дом слились в одно и Дерек никому не хотел это отдавать или отпускать. Горячее дыхание обжигало шею, а ласковые пальцы гладили бок. Они подходили друг другу как выемки в нарезном замке. Стайлз потерся о бедро Дерека и довольно промычал ему в шею. Все так и должно быть. Стайлз здесь, потому что конечно же ему тут и место.

Дерек распахнул глаза, оторвался и резко повернулся на кровати, спуская ноги на пол и окончательно просыпаясь от холода.

— Чего…? — Стайлз упал на кровать, сонно моргая, и прищурился на Дерека, который сидел на краю тяжело дыша. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Дерек с силой провел по лицу, стараясь успокоить пульс и чтобы руки не потели.

— Нам надо поговорить. Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать. Об… этом.

— Если ты волнуешься из-за того, что ты оборотень, то я вроде как уже привык. И мне известно из надежного источника, что у вас достоинство ничем не отличается от обычного, — Стайлз помедлил, и потянулся погладить Дерека там, где на спине задрался свитер. — Ну если, конечно, нет разницы между урожденными и укушенными.

— Оборотни составляют пару на всю жизнь.

— О, — Стайлз отнял руку. — Но Скотт… Но… Погоди, выходит, ты никогда…

— Что? Нет! Конечно, у меня было! — Дерек смерил Стайлза взглядом из-за плеча, чувствуя себя очень неловко. — У оборотней может быть просто секс.

— Ладно… — Стайлз смотрел на Дерека с поднятой бровью. — Тогда… я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Иногда секс — это просто секс, — пробормотал Дерек и отвернулся, сжимая руки, чтобы не дергаться, — а иногда нет.

Поговори о сексе — сгори со стыда.

— А иногда это занятие любовью? — Стайлз, понятное дело, не верил.

— Я не говорю банальности, — Дерек опустил взгляд на руки. — Для нас это по-настоящему, можно привязаться к человеку, как к якорю.

— Якорю? — Стайлз резко сел, в глазах его полыхнул ужас. — То есть, заниматься сексом со мной — это как привязать к себе булыжник и прогуляться по планке?

— Нет! Он удерживает. Как якорь. Или как если бы ты всю жизнь пытался построить дом на песке, а потом вдруг под ним оказался твердый фундамент.

— Значит… в хорошем смысле. Фундамент — это хорошо. И устойчивость тоже.

Дерек не отводил взгляда от своих рук.

— Нет, если не надолго. Если якорь пропадет, окажется, что ты построил дом на облаке.

Стайлз прищурился, когда Дерек не пояснил мысль, и осторожно попросил:

— Не мог бы ты расширить метафору?

— Метки запахом, секс, преданность: всё сливается в одно. Я не смогу разделить. И погружусь целиком. Во всё. Прямо сейчас. Навсегда. Я так не могу. Если ты не уверен.

Кровать тихонько скрипнула за спиной Дерека — Стайлз вздохнул и откинул одеяло. Он на минуту отклонился на изголовье, ласково гладя Дерека по спине. Потом подскочил на ноги.

— Ладно. Наверно, мне стоило знать. С тобой не может быть ничего обычного. Ты устроил настоящее шоу, спрашивая у всех разрешения, будто мы в викторианской Англии, так что закономерно, что ты до мозга костей за традиции. Выходит, оборотни иногда привязываются до смерти к одному человеку. Наверное, мне это должно казаться более странным. Господи. Было бы мило, если бы не обескураживало.

Дерек только опустил голову ниже к коленям и категорически не смотрел, как Стайлз одевается. Слова проходили сквозь. Он поступил правильно, что рассказал Стайлзу. Правильно, но несправедливо. Он хотел валяться в постели со Стайлзом, в тепле и безопасности, хотя бы недолго. Хотел так сильно.

Краем глаза он смотрел, как Стайлз натянул ботинки, намотал шарф на шею, застегнул куртку и надел шапку. Дерек приготовился вежливо попрощаться.

Но вместо этого Стайлз погладил Дерека по волосам и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я не очень хорошо понимаю намёки, поэтому постарайся говорить со мной прямым текстом, ладно? Мы можем двигаться с твоей скоростью, ты можешь «ухаживать» за мной или что угодно, смотря как это работает. Приходи сегодня на ужин, мой отец приготовит запеканку и пригрозит тебе табельным пистолетом, будет полноценный опыт. Приходи к шести, побритым, надень что-нибудь чистое и принеси десерт. Мой папа любит яблоки.

Он на секунду задержал ладонь на задней части шеи Дерека, снова поцеловал в макушку и ушел.

Дерек еще десять секунд смотрел на ноги, часто моргая и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. А когда наконец понял, выскочил за дверь и босиком по снегу побежал к машине Стайлза.

Стайлз только что завел двигатель и ждал, пока тот прогреется. На улице ярко светило солнце, отражаясь от ослепительно белого снега. Стайлз сидел в темных очках, подставив лицо под теплые лучи, его воротник приоткрылся, несмотря на холод. Кожа была бледнее, а волосы темнее, чем летом, и румянец на щеках и краснота губ выделялись, когда он улыбнулся, глядя на подходящего Дерека.

— Ты за вещами? Я вчера подобрал их с дороги и собирался отдать, но не хотел испортить свой драматический вых…

Дерек одним слитным движением запрыгнул на подножку и в джип, перекинул ногу через колени Стайлза и уселся сверху. Потерся щекой о его щеку, щетиной о щетину, нанося свой запах, а потом, сначала отстранившись, медленно наклонился, и они наконец-то поцеловались.

Поцелуй мог бы стать длинным, глубоким и головокружительно дерзким, Дерек видел, что Стайлз не был бы против, совсем наоборот. Но, может быть, в последнюю секунду Дерек немного струсил — их первый поцелуй всё-таки — поэтому он осторожно взял лицо Стайлза в ладонь и нежно поцеловал его, нерешительно провел языком по верхней губе, только чтобы попробовать на вкус, а затем отодвинулся и выбрался из джипа почти так же быстро, как залез.

Стайлз выглядел обалдевшим за своими очками, он сидел с приоткрытым ртом, задирая голову выше и вбок, следя за Дереком, который полез в кузов за вчерашними вещами и хоккейным снаряжением. Дерек засмеялся и украл еще один поцелуй — прямо у родинки возле ямочки на левой щеке.

— Иди уже и обуйся. Тебе еще готовить, желательно пирог, — Стайлз в шутку наморщил нос, будто раздраженно, и шутливо замахнулся на Дерека, а тот увернулся, отскакивая. — И не забудь потренироваться перед зеркалом, ты должен будешь изобразить страх. Отец уже неделю репетирует речь, и я знаю, что он очень разочаруется, если не напугает тебя хоть чуть-чуть.

— Буду иметь в виду, — улыбнулся Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз выезжает задним ходом и укатывает прочь по шоссе. Дерек смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не исчез из виду.

Была надежда, что Айзек или Джексон умеют печь пироги — Дерек понятия не имел, как подступиться. Он поймал себя на том, что хмурится, и засмеялся против своей воли. Ну разве это не самая прекрасная трудность из возможных?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА ОРИГИНАЛА
> 
> 1\. Название главы «Сверху на нарах лежал убийца, снизу – отпетый вор» — первая строка из поэмы Р.Сервиса «Мои друзья». Оно начинается так:
> 
> The man above was a murderer, the man below was a thief;  
> And I lay there in the bunk between, ailing beyond belief;  
> A weary armful of skin and bone, wasted with pain and grief.
> 
> Сверху на нарах лежал убийца, снизу – отпетый вор.  
> Я же валялся посередине, в язвах, потухший взор.  
> Как я не помер в том маленьком доме, не понял я до сих пор.
> 
> *Прим. пер. — перевод стихотворения взят отсюда http://www.stihi.ru/2017/09/03/4416
> 
> 2\. Да ладно, что, больше никаких примечаний? Как так?? Спасибо, что читали!
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> *цитата из мюзикла «Мы едем, едем, едем… (Merrily We Roll Along), либретто Джордж Фёрт по мотивам одноименной пьесы Мосса Харта и Джорджа Кауфмана 1934г.
> 
> **Роберт Фрост, «Огонь и лёд» (Fire and ice)  
> Переводов множество, но из всех мне показался более подходящим этот: https://davidaidelman.livejournal.com/72309.html
> 
> Картинки к главе: https://imgur.com/a/naUq5vM

**Author's Note:**

> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ АВТОРА ОРИГИНАЛА
> 
> 1\. Название главы «Не шлите мне глупых и хилых, сильных и здравых жду я» — строка из стихотворения «Закон Юкона» Роберта У. Сервиса (1874-1958).
> 
> 2\. Роберт Уильям Сервис был англичанином, который в юности переехал на Юкон и написал множество поэзии об Аляске. Во время первой мировой он жил во Франции и также писал о работе водителем скорой помощи и санитаром в Дюнкерке. Его поэзия довольно проста и иногда даже груба, но любима читателями, я думаю, отчасти из-за этой же простоты.
> 
> 3\. Информация об острове Адак и Алеутской кампании должна быть точной. Если кому-то любопытно, можно узнать подробнее об этих событиях, на C-SPAN3 есть даже документальный фильм. Кое-что я просто подтасовала. Например, в том, что Дерек служил на острове Адак есть логика, а его перевод на Гуадалканал — уже с натяжкой. Как и тот факт, что Айзека и Дерека демобилизовали прямо в порту Сан-Франциско >_>
> 
> 4\. Я здорово увлеклась всеми этими заходами и восходами луны на крайнем севере и внимательно изучила их, но всё же я не специалист.
> 
> *[примечание от переводчика] Подборку фотографий к главе можно посмотреть тут: https://imgur.com/a/StrRk9C


End file.
